


Long lost blood

by wicketbloodylips



Series: A nephalem's struggles... [2]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Death, Eric does have feelings, F/M, Nephalem powers, Pain, Sookie gets almost killed a lot, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 97,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicketbloodylips/pseuds/wicketbloodylips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to 'never again'. The last thing both of them said to her was that neither one of them wanted her, when she left...the things from her past captured her. Will Eric or Godric be able to bring back the real her or will she be lost forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He can't die

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a review i love to read them...kudos also appreciated.

Chapter one…He can't die

A/N: so this is the new sequel for never again, I know it took very long but I did have good reason. I hope you enjoy it just as much if not more. Remember to leave reviews it helps me write faster.

I had no idea why he would abduct me. Was the first thing I thought of when I woke up.

I was cold and in pain. My eyes struggled to open but after a few tries they did and I looked around but it was too dark to see anything. I went to sit up but I was strapped down, my arms were free so I touched the thing that was holding down my chest.

It was a thick leather strap that ran over my breasts, I searched for the buckle but it had none. I moved my legs and realised there was another one over my hips.

I heard some movement somewhere in the room and a shiver went down my spine.

"what do you want from me?" I whispered and then heard something dragging on the floor with a screeching noise.

My heart sped up and I tried to look around but I could not see anything, I felt the tears run down my face.

"did you think I forgot your fear of the dark?" a voice said by my ear and I was so startled that I screamed out. I tried to recognise the voice but I didn't know who it was. His cold hand touched my cheek but I moved it away from him in disgust.

His hand grabbed my jaw painfully and turned my head back to him where I could feel his breathe fan over my neck and face.

"what do you want?" I asked again and he chuckled at me "tsk tsk tsk…I don't think you're in a position to ask questions right now" he scolded me and I heard him walk away. A huge bang went off when he shut the door behind him and I cried because I hated the dark.

I cried a little bit more but then I got angry…no I was furious. I moved around and yanked on the leather straps for what felt like ages but then they suddenly snapped in half and I was free. Well free from the table at least.

I walked slowly forward until I felt the wall and then I followed it until I found a light switch. I flicked it down and the room was dimly lit by the light hanging from the ceiling. I looked around the room and the only thing in it was the table.

I walked to the door and just my luck it wasn't locked at all. I pushed the heavy metal door open until I stepped into a hallway. I didn't recognise this place, it looked like an old hospital from the looks of it.

I walked down the hall, went through another door, and came face to face with rows of cages. No it looked like cells, cells holding different creatures…

I walked passed them and some looked at me in fear while others sprang forward to attack me. I walked away quickly and then stood before another door but this one was locked.

"it won't open" a small voice said to my left. My head snapped to the cage where a small girl sat, she was about thirteen.

"why are we here?" I asked her and she looked down sadly "they do experiments on us" she said and my eyes widened.

"they…they can't. I'm not something else" I mumbled to myself but snapped quickly out of it when I heard voices talking on the other side of the door. I ran back to my room and switched the light off but I did not get back on the table, I waited behind the door in case someone came in.

I waited and then I heard my door creak open and someone stepped inside. I didn't hesitate to attack. I jumped on the persons back and hit him repeatedly over the head. It seemed like it didn't faze him at all because he flipped me over his shoulder and I fell with a thud to the hard ground.

"that was rude" he growled at me and then slapped me across the face. I cried out in pain and he liked it because he slapped me again but this time I saw stars behind my eyes.

He climbed on top of me while I was unfocused and when I registered his body on me, I started to punch him wherever I could.

He pinned my hands above my head and leaned down to lick my neck. "get off of me" I growled at him but he chuckled again and bit down on my neck, drawing blood.

"wow you taste good and I can't wait until I have you inside of me" he said in a sinister voice and left me on the floor.

His last statement made my skin crawl. 'what did he mean he can't wait until I am inside of him?'.

That thought bothered me until sleep finally washed over me and enveloped me in darkness.

"wake up…" somebody yelled at me and I opened my eyes to see him standing over my body. "time to wake up sleepy head" he said and picked me up by my arms. "why are you doing this j…" my sentence was cut off from him pushing a gag into my mouth.

He pulled me out of the room as I struggled against him but I had no time to brace myself when he flung me into a room. "good luck sweetheart" he said humorously and shut the door.

I looked around but I saw nothing. The room was plain white with nothing in it. I sat down, ripped the gag out of my mouth, and then stared at the door until I heard something move all around the room. Four secrete doors opened and I saw four tall well-built men step through the doors.

"Seriously? They give us her?" the one chuckled and I stood up and glared at him. "I am not something to give away" I growled and he returned the growl.

"Sweetheart if I were you I would shut my mouth" the other guy said. My eyes moving towards them all. The one that said that looked kind, he had long brown hair and soft blue eyes that matched his jeans.

The one next to him was bigger and had a hard looking face, he had short blonde hair and brown eyes. Then the one next to him looked exactly the same but with black hair. I guess they were twins.

Then there was the one who growled at me, he was tall with almost black eyes. He was bald and wore biker clothes.

"we won't do it. She's just a girl" one of the twins said. "fuck you!" I shouted at him because I was not a little girl I was a powerful being. Well I could be powerful when I learned to control my powers.

And then it snapped, that was why I was here. They wanted to do experiments on me, and these men were here to hurt me. I stepped back and prepared myself to fight. I could feel my body heating up and when I looked down my right hand was on fire.

All of the men took a step back when they noticed the fire but a voice stopped them. "do what you are told or she will kill you all" he said and they looked at each other before stalking towards me.

I lifted my hand to swing at the bald person but he grabbed my wrist and instead hit me with his fist. My head snapped back at the force and hit against the wall. The next guy grabbed my arm and flung me against the wall.

I cried out in pain when I landed on the floor. One of them picked me up and his fist collided with my ribs repeatedly. I fell to the floor and spit some blood out. The four of them surrounded me and started to kick me wherever they could. Ribs, head, arms, legs…they kicked me with so much force that it felt like my bones was snapping.

I was in so much pain I saw black dots and then suddenly they stopped and walked back through the doors. Somebody came into the door and picked me up harshly.

They walked with me to my room, threw my body on the floor carelessly, and left me on the floor panting and crying from the pain.

I think exhaustion took over my body because I did not feel any pain and I was fast asleep. I only woke up when I felt my body being picked up and lied down on the table. I felt the leather straps come over my body again but this time there were five straps.

I felt my arm being turned and I opened my eyes just in time to see a needle being pushed into my arm and drawing blood.

"why do you want to experiment on me?" I asked and the woman looked at me shocked like she didn't expect me to be awake.

"I need your blood for some tests" she said simply like it should make sense to me but it didn't make sense at all. Before I could question her again, she pushed another needle into my neck after she removed the other one.

This syringe was filled with something that made my head spin and I was fast asleep within seconds.

Godric & eric pov:

Godric walked back to eric's room with a frown on his face, he didn't want to go back to the room because he wasn't in the mood to deal with danalynne. He was beyond angry with her for doing what she did.

Godric felt a little bit guilt because he felt her pain through the bond they shared. After he walked away from her, he went to talk with Isabelle and she told him if the roles were reversed, he would have done the same.

Godric was not going to apologise to her but he understood why she did it. What was confusing to him he felt danalynne in more pain after she went to eric's. He hoped that eric didn't say something he shouldn't have.

He pushed his key card in and stepped into the room. Just as he closed the door, he felt a physical pain from danalynne and rushed to the room to see if Eric was hurting her but it was only Eric on the bed.

"Where is she?" godric growled and Eric snapped up. He looked at godric in shock, he thought he lost his maker, after all godric did close the bond they shared after he left with sookie.

"godric…your alive" eric whispered and then tackled godric to the floor in a death hug. Godric returned the hug and then slowly pushed Eric off of him.

"where is danalynne? I felt she was in pain" godric said and watched as eric furrowed his brows. "how can you feel her, I've been trying for months to bond us" eric said avoiding the question.

"eric I do not have the time. Where is she?" godric asked and by the tone in his voice eric knew not to make godric any angrier.

"she left…" eric said and godric frowned. "why did she leave, I told her to come here" godric said and eric looked down guiltily. "I said some things and she left" eric said and godric looked at eric and was about to hit him but he fell to the ground in pain.

Godric groaned out as he held his head in pain. Eric crouched down to help godric up and helped him to the bed. Eric saw some blood running out of godric mouth and he got worried.

"godric what is happening?" eric asked and godric shook his head "I don't know, I think it is danalynne. She is hurt" godric said and eric was about to track her scent but he remembered that the sun was up.

"the sun…I can't track her" eric said and looked at godric to only see that his maker was dead to the world.

Eric sat on the bed and cursed at himself for making danalynne leave. He stayed up as long as he could but eventually he passed out.

I woke up with a lot of noise around me. I opened my eyes to see that I was in some sort of machine. No I recognised this machine, it was a MRI device. My whole body was being scanned. "alright pull her out" a voice said and I watched as the device pulled me out.

I wanted to sit up but I was strapped down again. "where do you want to start sir?" a gruff voice said and I felt someone run there hand up my leg. "let's start with something big but not too big…break her knee" he said and I gulped loudly. "wait!" he called out and looked at me.

"oh you are awake, I'm glad because it gives me the satisfaction to see and hear you while you are in pain." He said and motioned with his fingers. I was going to scream at him and ask him why he was doing this to me of all people but the words were stuck in my throat as the other guy brought a ten pound hammer down on my left knee cap.

I screamed in pain and tried to hit the guy but he gripped my knee and I could feel the bones under his hand shift and shatter some more. I was sobbing from the pain and barely heard his voice when he yelled to push me back in.

My hands were gripping the table as I laid in pain. I clenched my teeth as I felt my bone snap back together. The tears were running down my face as I felt it set and then I was moved back out again.

"good, that helped now let's get it at another angle" he said again but I couldn't speak at all the pain still lingering.

The straps were undone, I was forcefully turned onto my side, and just as I was going to fight back, the straps were back in place. I looked pleadingly up at him but he pulled his face in one of disgust and then nodded.

The guy from before came to my side and I looked down to see my right knee was bent so that it was under my left and directly on top of the table. I watched as he brought the hammer down on the side of my knee and I could have sworn I saw it all in slow motion.

I bit my lip from the pain to try and conceal the scream that was building inside of me but not even that helped. I screamed out and heard him laugh at my pain. 'how could he be so cruel' I thought as I went into the machine again.

I was trying to hold onto consciousness but I failed when the pain became too much and I passed out.

Godric was passed out for two whole days before he woke again. In that time, Eric was going crazy because his maker was not waking up and sookie and bill went back to bon temps.

The minute godric opened his eyes he snapped forward and ran out of the room. Tracking danalynne's scent. But just like eric he found her car and the track ended there. He growled in frustration and ran back to the hotel to find eric in the lobby feeding.

"do you feel nothing for her?" godric growled out at his child and eric immediately stood up, dismissing the girl he was feeding from.

"I did not know you were awake, I'm sorry I left your side." Eric said and followed godric to the third floor. He knocked on the door and waited until Isabelle opened the door. "we have a problem" godric said and Isabelle let them through.

"what is the problem my king?" Isabelle asked and shook her head before apologising to godric.

"danalynne has gone missing, we tracked her scent and found her car outside of Dallas where it was in an accident. Her blood is on the side of the road but that is where it ends" godric finished quickly but sternly.

Isabelle gasped when she heard that the lovely human was missing, she could not believe it.

"do you think newlin has something to do with this?" Isabelle asked and godric frowned in confusion. "no I do not think so, nan took care of him" godric said and the night went on as they tried to come up with an explanation.

I woke up on a hard cold surface and I shivered. It was freezing here where ever 'here' was. This wasn't my room or my holding cell whatever you want to call it. No here it was freezing and my whole body was shaking so bad I swear it almost felt like I was vibrating.

The door opened and the woman who took my blood came in but she looked out the door first before shutting it.

"shhhh don't talk, I came to help you" she said and I looked at her. It looked like she did not belong here. She was too beautiful to be here.

"Why…why am I here?" I stuttered out and she smiled sadly at me. "he wants to take your powers from you" she said and pushed my hair back. "Here lean against me" she said and helped me up. She was standing behind me and I leaned against her upper body.

"Take small sips okay?" she said and I saw her bring some energizer drink my lips, I was so thirsty but I listened and drank small little sips. She made sure I could sit up by myself and then she pulled three protein bars out of pocket.

She helped me eat all three of them before she took the wrappers and left.

I felt much better and lied down to wait for something to happen. Time passed and soon I was asleep again.

"I know of a witch that can help us" godric said to eric and Isabelle. "no godric, we can't" eric said to his maker but godric shot him a glare. Godric took out his phone and called the witch. Luckily she owed godric a favour and said that she would arrive within a week.

Godric hanged up and was about to go to eric but he fell down on the ground clutching his chest, right where his heart was. Blood ran down his chin and he called for eric. Eric rushed to his side and helped him to the bedroom he was staying at.

Eric knew godric was getting worse and he knew that the linking that danalynne did was the reason of this. He needed to get the witch here sooner.

A week has gone by and nothing happened except the woman bringing me some food but other than that it was all the same…nothing.

Eric was waiting by the door for the witch to arrive, and hoped that they could get this over with quickly. When she stepped into the hotel room eric was shocked.

Eric did not expect the witch to be so beautiful but then again she had a lot of power.

"Do you have something of hers?" the witch know as Maggie asked eric and godric

"I have a drop of blood" eric said to the witch but she grimaced "it will work but it won't be strong enough. "I have a small bottle with three of her tears" godric said and the witch smiled.

"I do not want to know how you came to have that in your possession but I can mix the two, it will be perfect" she said and started to mix the things. Hours passed as she mixed the two important ingredients.

"eric can I speak with you?" she asked as she watched godric sleep but his chest was full of deep red veins.

"what is wrong?" eric asked Maggie and she looked sadly at him. "the veins on his chest, I know of a tale that a Nephalem links themselves to a partner, but when they are apart the partner slowly starts to die" she said and eric growled at her.

"I figured that out myself" he said and went to walk away but she grabbed his arm to stop him. "You don't understand I can find her and it will only take three days but he has only two days left. Either we go get her and he dies or she must break the bond and we can't find her" Maggie said and eric looked back and godric.

"we must contact her now" Maggie said and eric nodded.

I was sitting on the table when I got an intense headache. I gripped my skull and fell to the floor.

I felt this intense urge to bite my arm and I could not stop from lifting it. I bit deeply into the wound and let the blood drip into a puddle before me.

I stared at the blood and I saw some girl staring back at me. "how is this possible?" I asked myself as I stared at her. "danalynne?" a voice asked and I know I would recognise that voice anywhere.

"eric…how are you doing this" I asked him and I saw his face appear in the blood. Now I understood the blood was like a magic mirror.

"it's witchcraft, we want to find you" he said and I frowned he looked like something was bothering him.

"I don't know where I am, it looks like a hospital or something. Eric they are doing experiments on us. There are a lot of creatures here" I said and I watched as he sighed and furrowed his brows as he looked behind him.

"where's godric? What is going on eric…I can see something is wrong" I said to him and he turned his face back towards me.

"it's godric…the soul linking thing you did is working. Working too well. He is dying and we think he only had two days left. The witch helped me search on the prophecy, it says that when the two linked souls are not by each other's side the one dies. Now we can only find you in three days." He said and sighed again.

I thought about everything he said and I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I did it to save godric but now it was killing him anyway. I looked at eric and I saw the hurt in his eyes. I needed to be the strong one, and I was.

"eric I don't know how to break it" I told him and he looked back at the witch again. "we found a way, but if we break it we won't be able to find you" eric said and I saw in his eyes he didn't know what to do.

"just give it to me…" I told him and he looked sadly at me. He nodded slowly and brought a piece of paper towards himself.

"you need to take some of your blood, place a drop over your heart and then write the following down also in your blood. You need to sign the end with a drop of blood and a tear. Now what you have to write is… time has come and time has gone, we drifted apart and I wish to break the bond. Break the link to our souls and break the chains that hold me to him."

eric finished and I felt a tear roll down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away. "okay…" I sighed out. It looked like Eric was going to say something but I quickly cut him off.

"I'm not doing this for him, I'm doing this for me so that I don't feel guilty. I hope he gets better" I said and quickly wrote down what I had to and signed it with my tears at the bottom.

"is that it?" I asked eric, waiting for something to happen. I felt something inside of me shift and it felt like my heart was breaking all over again. I was in agony.

I screamed out as I felt pain like never before. Something was pushing a sword right through my soul and tearing it to pieces.

Blood came out of my mouth and I glowed brightly before it all went away. I heard godric scream as well. Eric rushed to his side and I watched as godric stood up and stumbled towards the witch.

"what did you do eric?" godric growled out and inside I felt my heart leap at the sight of him. Even though he looked sick, I still felt something for him.

"godric…" I whispered and his head snapped toward where I assume a blood puddle was. "danalynne…where are you" he asked me and I was about to answer when my door busted open revealing him.

"what are you doing?" he yelled at me when he saw all the blood and I stood up on shaky legs. "don't do this joe" I said back and I could hear godric yell at me.

Joe looked at the puddle and snarled at my direction. "no…no joe you can't do this" I whimpered when I fell to the ground after he backhanded me.

"and why not" he asked in a mocking tone and I cried out as his foot connected with my ribs. "because…because you are my brother…"


	2. pain and games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i have not updated sooner but i will give you two or three chapters tonight. thank you for reading...

Chapter two…pain and games

“and why not” he asked in a mocking tone and I cried out as his foot connected with my ribs. “because…because you are my brother…”  
“do you think I care? You’re not blood to me. No you are just some freak my father brought home, telling me to play along to his lies. I hate you…ever since he got you, he ignored me. He thought you were an angel, an angel with powers.” He said humorously but I could see he was serious.  
“then what am I still doing here? If you hate me why haven’t you killed me yet?” I asked him and watched in fear as his smile widened.  
“because I want what you have…and the time has finally come” he said and before I could blink he had my arms secured behind my back. He pulled me up harshly and steered me out of the room.  
I was pushed into another room that was full of unlit candles and three people standing there…waiting for me.  
“bring her forward” a voice said and joe pushed me down onto a table and strapped me to it.  
“if she survives she won’t remember anything” the woman said and I screamed as I struggled against my bonds.  
“let’s start” joe said and I watched as the women formed a circle around me. They threw a thing on me and took some of my blood. They chanted some things that I could not understand.  
They stared at me for a moment before joe brought a dagger down and stabbed it into my stomach. I screamed out in pain and watched as he smiled evilly at me.  
I felt the blood pour out of the wound and my eyes became blurry. I felt something being pulled out of me and I looked as something glowing was placed into a jar. I wanted to reach out for it but my arm fell down before I could.  
I looked at joe and he covered the jar and then left. The women around me started to chant again but I couldn’t listen to them because I passed out from blood loss.  
“Maggie can you find her?” godric asked the witch. He was furious at eric, he didn’t care that he was dying and he knew joe always hated danalynne, this was not good.  
“no…but I can get a city for you” she said and started to bring up her magic again.  
“I can’t believe you did this eric” godric said with disappointment. Eric was going to explain but godric held his hand up.  
“godric…” Maggie called for him and both the vampires stepped forward.  
Godric felt guilty because of what he did. If he was not selfish and did not want to kill himself, she would not have had to link herself and wouldn’t be in the hands of joe. Or even if he accepted her linking to him and went back to the room with her, this would not have happened.  
Eric also felt guilty for what he did and for what he said to her. He didn’t mean any of it and he saw the pain in her eyes as she left.  
“what is it Maggie?” godric asked and the witch looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
“I’m sorry godric…she’s gone” Maggie said and looked down at the floor. “what do you mean she’s gone? Can’t you find her?” eric asked and the witch shook her head and godric fell to his knees.  
“can you show us?” godric asked and Maggie nodded.  
She sliced her arm open and let the blood form a puddle. She called up her magic and like before the blood acted like a mirror.  
There in the blood it showed danalynne as she laid on the table with a cut in her midsection.  
“she will heal…she has to heal” eric said and Maggie shook her head. “Those writings on her arms are the ritual one does to take a Nephalem’s powers. She can’t heal, they took her powers.” Maggie said and eric slammed his fist against the wall and then left the hotel.  
“thank you Maggie for all your help but I think it is best if you leave” godric said and Maggie understood. She quickly packed her things and left before godric’s bad side could show itself.  
Godric stayed on the floor as the tears ran down his face. He couldn’t believe she is gone. The girl he got to know and learned to love was gone. And the last words he said to her face was that he would rather die than be with her.  
Godric knew pain all his life but never like this…he knew time was cruel but he didn’t expect her to be taken away this soon. He couldn’t believe joe did this. JOE.  
Godric’s head snapped up and he snarled as he punched every wall and then called for eric.  
Within seconds eric was there crouching by his master’s side. “I’m leaving” godric said and eric looked up at him. “but godric…” he started but godric held up his hand.  
“go back to Shreveport I will be there soon but first I need to hunt someone down. I need to do this on my own. I command you to go back until I come to you. Do not contact me” godric said and walked out of the room but before he went out of the door he whispered “goodbye for now my child” and then he left.  
Eric stood there in shock but his master’s command made him stand up and pack his things. He called pam to let her know that he was coming back and would explain when he was at the bar.  
Eric walked to the lobby and told them he was checking out and that his bags must be sent to him and that he would fly home.  
They tagged his bags and said that his bags would be there within two days.  
And then just like that eric flew back to Shreveport and was mentally preparing himself to tell pam and sookie that danalynne was dead.  
Joe’s pov  
I watched as she died and the blood left in her pumped out of the wound I inflicted with every last beat of her heart. I smiled and looked at the girls around me. “soon it will be time for revenge” he said and they all cheered at the thought.  
“get the vampire, and take her to her new room” joe said and they all nodded and did their part. Four of the girls bathed danalynne quickly and then dressed her in a hospital gown. A nurse then came in, hooked O negative blood on the hook, and pushed the needle in so that the girl could accept the blood.  
Joe came in with the vampire behind him and the vampire stopped in his tracks. “no…no way am I going near her!!” he screamed but joe closed the door before he could leave.  
“all I need you to do is bite her on the neck and then you can go. She’s out cold she won’t know it was you” joe said and he reliantly nodded.  
Joe watched as the vampire stood over danalynne’s body and then he sunk his fangs into her neck. He watched as the vampire took two mouthfuls and then pulled back. “If you need me again just come and get me” he said and joe nodded.  
Now all he had to do was wait for danalynne to wake up and then the games could begin.


	3. who am I?

I woke up and flinched instantly, my eyes were burning and my whole body was aching. I did not know where I was or more importantly, who I was.  
I sat up and groaned all the way, as my eyes tried to adjust to the brightness of the room. I looked down at my body and saw bruises covering my arms and legs, I assumed my face was the same because it hurt like hell.  
I stood on shaky legs and moved towards the mirror on my left. What I saw sickened me instantly. My face was badly swollen and the worst of it I didn’t remember my face. This girl…this brown haired, blue eyed girl that looked back at me…I didn’t know her.  
“finally you are awake…I was so worried” a voice behind me said and I snapped my head in his direction and then turned my body fully towards him.   
I looked at this boy…no a man. He had black hair that was up in a quiff and deep dark green eyes. “who are you?” I asked him and looked at his face for a reaction. His eyes instantly filled with tears and he fell to his knees.  
Sobbing…he was sobbing for an unknown reason.  
“He took it…no, no, no he couldn’t have.” The guy mumbled and then stood up to face me. He looked furious and I knew this was bad. He growled loudly and pushed the table that I was once laying on onto its side.  
I flinched and he looked at me with more tears in his eyes. “I am so sorry jess…I should have stopped you from going.” He said and I frowned at him.  
“Jess?? Is that my name?” I asked him and he looked down sadly. “What do you remember?” he asked me back and I searched my brain…nothing…I remember nothing.  
“He took it all away didn’t he?” the guy said and before I could respond another guy came running in. He looked at me and then tackled me to the floor in a bone-crushing hug.  
“Get off…” I groaned out because I couldn’t breathe. “Seth get off…she doesn’t remember” the guy said again and the one on top of me looked into my eyes with sadness. He got up and walked back looking at me with regret.   
“so she really doesn’t remember us” the guy asked as if I weren’t even there. “no he took everything, she doesn’t remember me or even you” this first guy said.  
“Hello? I am standing right here! Tell me what the hell is going on!” I screamed at them and they looked shocked at me. “okay just relax jess” the second guy said and walked towards me.  
He slid his arms around me and led me to the door. “Let’s sit down and I will explain everything” he said and walked me into what looked like a lounge.  
“I really don’t know how to say this…but you went after a vampire and he glamoured you. He took away all your memories” he said and I frowned.   
“vampires…” I whispered and then laughed out loud. Waiting for him to laugh as well but he was completely serious. I stopped laughing and sprang up. “Your nuts!!! Are you crazy vampires don’t exist!” I yelled out and then the first guy came in.  
“he is telling the truth” he said and I looked at them with disbelieve.   
“fine I will play along…if and I say IF vampires exist why on earth would I go near one?” I asked them and both of them sighed and looked down.  
“you were…you are an vampire hunter. A vampire killing assassin. And you went after one but this one was special. You wanted to go on your own because of revenge” he said and I was taking this all in.  
‘was I really going to believe this?’ I asked myself and looked down to the floor. “revenge…why” I asked them and the black haired guy teared up and the other one shook his head.  
“the one you were hunting…he killed your family” he whispered and it felt as if my world was spinning. I had to sit down…I had to sit down now!  
I fell onto the couch and just stared ahead of me, I couldn’t believe it.  
“who are you?” I asked and again the black haired boy teared up. “dude seriously what is with the fucking tears!” I screamed at him and I saw his face turn to shock before he stood up and walked out of the door.  
I looked back at the other guy and he was fuming at me. “what?” I asked him and he stood up…towering over me. “what? Are you seriously asking what? I know you don’t understand but it isn’t necessary to be a bitch…at least not to him!” he yelled at me and I stumbled back.  
“why not? He is the one crying like a baby” I yelled back and he slammed me against the wall. “because he stood by you every step of the way…because he is joe…your fiancé” he said and then left me there…gasping and trying not to scream out in frustration.   
Eric’s pov:  
I walked into the bar and spotted pam right away. She looked at me and from the expression on her face I could tell she was shocked to see me here. I motioned for her to come to my office and walked to the back.  
Pam came in shortly and closed the door behind her. “you didn’t tell me you were coming back so soon” she said and I sighed as I sat down. “there were some complications…danalynne died” I said and pam just stared at me in shock.  
“eric…I am so sorry” she said to me but I motioned for her to go out and as soon as she closed the door I ruined my office out of rage. After I felt a bit calmer, I walked out and flew to bill’s home.  
As soon as I arrived I smelled sookie and I was glad because I could tell them both now. I was still angry and did not know if I could contain myself with bill’s attitude.  
I didn’t even knock I just walked in and found bill and sookie on the floor about to have sex. “well this isn’t what I expected” I said and sookie screamed out as she tried to cover herself. “eric would you mind turning around?” bill hissed at me and I growled back at him.  
“I hope you are here to give me my money” sookie said and I rolled my eyes at her.  
“I could care less about your money” I said and bill sprang up and bared his fangs at me “you made a deal. Money for her help eric” bill said to me and in a flash I had him pinned to the wall with my own fangs out.  
“if you want the money so bad I will fucking give it to her…I came by to let you know danalynne died” I said and let bill go. Sookie gasped and I could smell the tears that were starting to fall down her cheeks.  
“w-what…how?” sookie stuttered out and I turned my back towards them so neither of them could see the sadness in my eyes.  
“she was kidnapped and we were too late to save her” I said and heard a sob leave sookie’s mouth. I turned around to see bill holding her as she cried and then I left. The sun was going to rise soon and although I wanted to see the morning light but I knew I could not.  
I went to my home and up to the room where danalynne snuggled into the bed. I wanted…no I needed to smell her. I needed her scent to engulf me…to swallow me.  
I laid down and then I smelled her. Her perfume which was a deep apple musky smell but under that, I could smell her.  
The her that smelled like a fresh sweet peach with a little bit of cinnamon. I held the pillow against my face and then I realised what I was doing, but I could not care less. If pam saw me now she would ask me when I became soft but I didn’t care because I needed to smell her.  
I needed my brain to think she was here next to me and not lying dead in her own blood. I closed my eyes as I felt the sun come up and dreamed of her.  
I walked into the bar to see her sitting there…danalynne was waiting for me. “where have you been?” she asked me and I stood as still as a statue staring at her.   
“eric…what’s wrong?” she asked as she walked towards me and held my face between her two hands. “you’re here…” I whispered and she smiled that beautiful smile of hers. “Where else would I be?” she asked and leaned up onto her toes to kiss my lips softly.  
I growled out and slammed her against the bar before lifting her up and laying her down on it with me on top of her in an instant. I kissed her lips until they were swollen from the roughness and then I moved down to her neck.  
She arched her neck backwards to give me more access and I used it well. “please…” the begging tone of her voice made my fangs snap out and scrape against her flesh.  
“eric please…I need you” she whimpered out and I let my fangs slide into her neck like a warm knife into butter. I moaned aloud at the taste of her. She was my favourite choice of food. If I could I would feed only on her.  
“eric…” she whimpered out again and I growled as I sunk my fangs in deeper. “eric…stop. Please stop” she begged me and I pulled away confused.  
“did I hurt you?” I asked her and she climbed of the bar and walked backwards. “yes you did. Why eric…how could you fuck her right in front of me and then tell me you no longer need me. Eric I gave up everything for you…I loved you” she said and then I knew what she was talking about.  
“I needed to do it. Because I knew you deserved much better than me and if you stayed by my side you would only get hurt” I told her and watched as she clutched her stomach.  
“no eric…you protected me but when I left your side look what happened!!” she screamed at me and I saw the blood pouring from her stomach. “I thought you would be safe…please danalynne I am sorry.” I told her but she shook her head and fell to the ground.  
“it’s your fault…you are the reason I am dead” she whispered and then disappeared before I could reach her.  
I woke up from the dream breathing heavily and felt the pillow was wet and when I looked I saw it had blood on it…my blood from my tears.  
The dream made me think…she was better with me, she needed to stay by my side. But it was too late. And the dream made me realise that I was a monster because anyone who came close to me I pushed away. I hurt the ones I love for my benefit.  
Danalynne’s pov:  
I stood there trying to remember…trying to remember anything. But nothing came to my mind. It was all blank and tears started to well up in my eyes. If I didn’t remember anything how was I supposed to know who I was…  
I walked out of the living room and followed the hallway until I found a door slightly ajar and peaked in. there was…sam? No it was stan…no I couldn’t remember. “hi can I come in?” I asked him and he scowled at me but nodded anyway.  
“I’m sorry but what is your name?” I asked him and he sighed and looked down. “seth” he whispered and I nodded and tried to search my mind for a seth but I found nothing.  
I sat down on his bed and looked at him warily. “I don’t know anything…I don’t remember you or him or even myself. I am very sorry if I offended you but I am going to need help” I told him and he looked at me and then nodded.  
“go down the hall, turn right and then the third door on the right, that is your room that you share with joe.” He said and I sighed and then got up.  
I closed his door behind me. I wasn’t ready to face joe yet but I knew I had to…he was my fiancé.  
I walked the way seth told me to and I stopped in front of the door…trying to compose myself. I knocked softly but heard no reply and when I went to knock a second time the door flew open and I gasped.  
There he was standing in front of me…in only a towel. His black hair was dripping with water and I watched as one drop of water fell down onto his chest and I followed it until it disappeared against the towel.  
I gulped and looked back at him but he was just staring at me “hi I uh- I wanted to talk to you. But I can come back later” I said and turned around to walk back to the living room but a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back fastly and I stumbled back and slammed into his chest.  
I looked up and he looked down at me and smiled slightly. He closed the door and then let me go. “this is your room also” he said and then turned back to the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom.  
I sat on the bed and looked around it was a nice room but I was hoping to see some pictures to help me remember but there were none.  
I waited until he was done and then he came back with only a towel again and turned my gaze away quickly. He walked to another door where he opened the walk in closet. I pretended I found something interesting on the roof as he got dressed and then he joined me on the bed.  
“so you wanted to talk…” he said to me and I nodded. “I have so many questions, but I don’t know if you are willing to answer them since I don’t remember anything about you” I said and he shook his head and laid back down.  
“I will answer anything you want to know” he said and I smiled and turned towards him. “okay so firstly what is my name?” I asked him and he looked at me with a look I couldn’t decipher.   
“jess for short but it’s actually Jessabelle alice Levine.” He said and I thought about it ‘Jessabelle alice Levine’ it sounded so nice, but I didn’t remember it. I nodded and thought of my next question.  
“my family?” I asked and he looked sadly at me. “no uncles or aunts just your mom, dad and older brother but they were killed by the vampire you were hunting” he said and I nodded and was surprised that I felt this deep ache in my heart.  
“did it kill them because I was hunting it?” I asked him and his head shot up straight away. “no, no, no do not think it was your fault. He captured them to lure you in and he then killed them right in front of you. He let you go after he erased all of your memories.” He told me and I frowned.   
I wished that I could remember them. And I wish I could kill that motherfucker. “you can” he said to me and I realised I said the last part out loud.  
“how? I don’t remember anything” I told him and he smiled at me “we can train you again, you are a fast learner” he said to me and I smiled back at him and nodded.  
“so…how long have we uh…” I said and hoped he caught the hint because I didn’t know what to say “how long have we been together? Well we have known each other for about five years, dated two and are engaged for one year so far.” He said and I could tell he was trying not to sound too happy but I was in shock and couldn’t say anything.  
“wow… okay and how long have I been hunting?” I asked him and he looked thoughtful for a moment and that was slightly weird. “about seven years...you have been hunting since you were seventeen years old” he said and I gasped.  
If I was hunting for seven years and started when I was seventeen that means I was twenty-four years old. I wanted to ask some more questions but I think this was enough for today. I looked at joe and saw he was looking at me with a thoughtful expression.  
“do you-uh want me to go to the guest bedroom?” he asked me and I thought about it for a moment. “no…I mean we can share right?” I asked more than told him and he chuckled at me. He nodded and climbed under the covers.  
I walked to the closet and searched for my clothes. It seemed like I only wore short night dresses to bed so I took one of them with one of my yoga pants and got dressed quickly. I walked back to see that joe was asleep already so I turned off the lights and climbed in next to him but on the far side.  
Within seconds that my head hit the fluffy pillow I was asleep.


	4. WHO ARE YOU?

I was running through the woods as fast as I could. I was running from something chasing me. I couldn’t see anything and that was why I stumbled and then rolled down the hill and landed in a puddle of mud. As I tried to get up I slipped and started crying…I was stuck.  
I grabbed some tree roots and pulled myself out and then ran again, it felt like I was running for hours but it was merely minutes. I heard a growl behind me, sprinted again, and tried to find a road.  
Finally I found a road but it was surrounded by bushes. “run” someone whispered behind me and a scream left my throat and then I ran again.  
I was so tired so I just stopped and sat down pulling my knees up and sobbed into them. Whatever it is, it could have me because I was tired of running. “sweetheart you need to run” someone said and I looked up to see an older guy in front of me.  
He had brown eyes with black hair and he kind of reminded me of joe, just an older version. “who are you?” I asked him and heard some twigs snap to my right. “doesn’t matter sweetheart, just run. You need to go where you are safe please” he said and I stood up to run again.  
He nodded at me and I ran down the road until I stood in front of a house. I ran up the steps and for some reason this house looked familiar to me. Everything was off and once I turned around I saw a person standing there growling at me.  
Before I could ask him anything I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and looked down to see a knife’s point sticking out of my stomach. Someone stabbed me from behind.  
A whimper left my mouth along with some blood “shhhh you knew, you always knew I would do this” he said and when I looked over my shoulder I was met with brown eyes and black hair…joe.  
I gasped as I woke up and saw joe above me. I tried to push him off but he held me still “what’s wrong? Hey jess look at me it was just a nightmare okay?” he said and I closed my eyes and counted to three then opened my eyes.  
“I’m sorry, I dreamed of a vampire hunting me” I lied to him and he looked at me worriedly and then nodded. “do you want me to hold you? I used to whenever you had a nightmare” he said and I nodded slowly as if I was unsure of my own actions.  
He pulled me closer and I laid my head down onto his shoulder. His arms circled around my waist and I sighed. I wonder what that dream was about. Why would joe want to hurt me or was my mind confused and thought he was a vampire?  
He rubbed his hands up and down by back until I fell asleep again and at least this time it was dreamless.   
I woke up slowly and smiled from the warmth that surrounded me, I tried to move forward because something hard was pressed against my back and it was strange. I pushed my hand back and came into contact with something warm and hard.   
My cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree when I realised it was joe’s manhood. He was hard…was he hard because of me? He pulled me closer and moved his hips against mine and a lone growl/moan left his lips.  
His hips kept moving against mine and one of his hands circled my middle and moved up until it cupped my breast. His hand slipped under my dress and I cursed myself for not wearing a bra to bed.  
He pinched my nipple and a small moan left my lips. I felt his hips move closer to me and I tried to move away but he was too strong. “joe…” I said to him and he moaned against my back and then his lips attached themselves to my neck.  
“joe…stop please” I whimpered and then I felt him pull back. “jess I’m so sorry” he said and before I could say anything he got up and walked fastly to the bathroom. I sighed out and I kind of felt guilty.  
I mean he must be used to holding me like that and to probably do more intimate stuff. I walked to the bathroom door and knocked once. “joe…can I come in, please” I asked him and heard the lock on the door unclick.  
I pushed the door handle down and slipped inside. Joe was sitting on the counter with his head in his hands. I could tell that he was sad and I felt guilty. I walked towards him and came to stop between his legs.  
“joe?” I asked and waited for him to lift his head but he didn’t. I reached out and took his hand in mine but still his eyes wouldn’t come up and meet my own.  
I crouched down to look into his eyes but he closed them instantly, so I got mad and quickly pushed my lips against his which resulted in his eyes snapping open. I pulled back and smiled a little at him.  
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that” he said to me and I shook my head “no, no, no don’t blame yourself. It’s me…I am just not used to that right now, but I need to remember so we can take small steps if that is okay with you?” I asked hesitantly but he nodded at me and smiled.  
“so what do we usually do?” I asked him and he looked around and then blushed. “well?” I asked him again and he bit his lip, which pulled my eyes down to his lips.  
“well first thing we do that…” he said and I frowned. Do that? Do what? And when his eyes went to the bed and his blush spread further I realised what he meant. Wow…so first thing we do every morning is have sex…okay.  
“uhm okay…what then?” I asked him and tried to hide my own blush. He looked thoughtful and then like he made up his mind looked at me. “well we then shower, after we are dressed we usually eat and then go train for the rest of the day…” he said and I nodded at him.  
I turned around and walked to the shower, I turned the water on and then pulled my sleeping shorts down my body. I looked over my shoulder to see joe frozen but when he saw me looking he quickly got up and walked to the door.  
“where are you going?” I asked him and he stopped walking immediately. “uhm going to shower in the guest room…” he said as if he asked me if he could do it.  
“no we normally shower together right? So let’s take a step and start there” I said and watched as he gulped and then nodded. “I thought we were going to take small steps?” he asked and I smiled at him.  
“this is a small step” I said and pulled my night dress over my head and climbed into the shower. Joe followed me after about two minutes, and now we stood like that, with my back towards him and his back towards me.  
I took the shampoo and smelled it…mmmm lily’s. I poured some into my hand and then started to wash my hair. Something felt familiar to me and I opened my eyes but it was a mistake because just that moment a small amount of soap fell into my eyes and I cried out in pain.  
“hey are you okay?” joe asked me and I shook my head but realised his back was towards me. “no I got soap into my eyes and it is stinging like a bitch” I said and heard him chuckle.  
I gasped as I felt his hands cup my face and he muttered a small “shhhh” before he tilted my head back, rinsed my hair, and then warned me because he was going to put my face under the water to get the soap out.  
He ran his hands softly over my eyes and when he was done, he brought my body back up. I slowly opened my eyes to feel that the stinging was gone. I looked at joe and saw that he turned his back towards me again. I smiled because he was so sweet.  
“can I ask you something but it is totally okay if you say no” joe asked me and I turned towards him “sure, ask away” I said and he sighed and I thought he was going to ask me about why I couldn’t remember him or if I even wanted to but what he did ask me surprised me.  
“can I… uhg shit. Can I like… just hold you for a minute?” he asked me and I blinked from shock. I guess I took too long to answer because he sighed again and mutter “never mind” I shook my head, touched his arm, and turned him towards me. He looked at me hopefully and I nodded at him.  
He slowly and cautiously took a step towards me and then slipped his arms around me. He pulled me into his chest and I laid my head there…thinking. Something felt very familiar about this.  
I felt something warm against my stomach and when I looked down I saw joe’s manhood standing up and it was a deep purple colour. I bit my lower lip and then slowly reached down and ran my fingers over his manhood.  
Joe stifled a moan and I knew he was holding back so I took him into my hand and started to stroke him up and down. “you…you don’t have to” joe whispered out in a raspy voice and I shook my head and tightened my hold on him.   
This did not feel right, not because I couldn’t remember him but this just didn’t feel right…he was too warm, too breathless and too sweet. I wanted roughness, me against the wall, him pinning my arms above my head…  
I quickly rid my mind of those thoughts and focused on stroking him. “moan my name… please I need to know it’s you” he said breathlessly into my shoulder and I frowned. ‘why wouldn’t it be me?’ I thought to myself but shook my head. I was just confused.  
“come on joe…let go for me” I moaned out and I guess that did it because he grunted out and I felt warm sticky liquid hit my abdomen and when I looked down I saw his sperm dripping down and being washed away by the water.  
“I’m sorry…” joe said and I shook my head at him and pecked him on the lips. “don’t worry about it, I wanted to do it” I told him and he watched me with worried eyes.  
“do you want me to return the favour?” he asked with a sly smirk and I smirked back. “Absolutely not now, you’re tired and I need to train. Maybe tonight” I told him and kissed him softly before washing my body and then getting out of the shower.  
I got dressed in a jean and a tank top quickly so that it wouldn’t be awkward between us. I rushed out of the room and searched for the kitchen. Once I found it, I saw seth already by the counter eating something disgusting.   
“how can you eat that?” I asked him and he looked weird at me and then looked at his banana. He quirked his eyebrow and I pulled a disgusting face. We just stared at each other until he sprang up and chased me with the fruit.  
“no!! eww get it away…” I yelled out and he laughed as we both stood panting…each of us on the other side of the counter. He came around, I quickly jumped over the counter, and once I went to run again I tripped but instead of falling on my face I ducked and rolled.  
I stood up with wide eyes and looked at an also shocked seth. “I guess your mind didn’t forget the training…” seth mumbled but I heard him just fine.  
Joe came in and looked between us but we both looked away from each other. He ate his banana and I went to the fridge to get something to eat.  
After breakfast, me and joe walked outside where I saw a huge lawn and training equipment all over the place. “why don’t you run ten laps around the house while I warm up, you usually do them to warm up” joe said and I looked at the house, wow I am going to run forever!  
I looked at him one more time and saw him flashing his smiled at me and then I ran off.  
Joe’s pov:  
I looked at danalynne…no I looked at Jessabelle as she ran off to do her laps. After she rounded the corner, I quickly went into the house to talk with seth.  
I found seth in his room and quickly shut the door behind me. “does she suspect anything?” I asked him but he shook his head and went to his cupboard to fetch the papers. “no she doesn’t but here is the papers. Her birth papers were legalized. She is twenty-four, born in a town called Lawson creek. And here is all the information on her next target.” Seth said and joe opened the file.  
“whoa…no way is she going after them first. She needs to train some more and do three or four targets before them” joe said and seth shook his head. “I saw her this morning, she defiantly remembers the training from your dad. And I think the sooner the better, I think she feels that something is off” seth said and joe sighed.  
He nodded and went to his office to put the papers far away and then headed out to see if she really does remember the training that their dad… no that my dad taught her. She wasn’t his real daughter she is just a freak experiment he brought home to protect.  
It’s really a shame he isn’t here to protect her now…  
I walked back out and saw her punching the make shift vampires we built, she really does remember the training. I walked towards her and snuck up behind her. I grabbed her around her middle but she quickly stepped back, elbowed me in the face and then flipped me over her shoulder.  
“oh shit, I’m so sorry” she apologized to me but I shook my head at her. “no it’s fine. I am just glad that you remember the training, it means we don’t have a lot of work” I told her and stood up slowly.  
“wanna fight a bit?” I asked her and watched her nod slowly. Four hours later we were both out of breath and lying side by side on the grass. “never ever again am I going to fight you” I said to her and she chuckled at me.  
“Race you to the house?” she said and before I could reply she sprung up and ran to the house.


	5. chapter 5...fight and orders

This was going on for a week and a half. Sleep in the same bed, shower and then fool around a bit and then train the whole day.

"I think you are ready" I told her and she sat up straighter on the stool in the kitchen. "do you really think so?" she asked me and I nodded at her. I stood up to go to my office and get the two files.

Danalynne's pov:

I watched as joe walked out of the room to go get my target's information. His information.

I trained hard this week and a half and now joe thought I was ready. We were closer than before. I felt more at ease around him and me and seth also bonded a bit and trained together.

I bit my lip in anticipation… finally I would see the man…no the vampire that killed my family. I couldn't wait until I went after him again, I owed it to them. I needed to get revenge.

How dare he kill them before me and then wipe my memories away just like that. I didn't want to cause joe any pain but I would rather had him kill me along with my family. Although I didn't know them now my heart and soul wept for their loss. I wanted to know them…to remember them.

Joe came in and I quickly wiped the one tear that was running down my cheek away. I smiled at him and he returned it gladly. He sat down and there it was. He laid the red folder down on the counter.

I looked at it with rage, I felt like it was mocking me. Just lying there showing me I failed and that he was still alive.

"are you sure you want to go after him again" joe asked me and it pulled me from my thoughts quickly. "yes I'm sure" I told him and he opened the folder and then pushed it towards me.

With shaking hands I picked up the papers that were full of the answers I was looking for. I looked at joe and then I read what I dreaded yet yearned for at the same time.

I was fine. That was what I told seth and joe when they asked me after I read the file. Honestly I wasn't fine. I was filled with rage and fury. I wanted to train harder than ever because I already had a plan.

I would trap him and kill his family in front of him and then finally I would poison him slowly. After that I do not know, probably go after the next vampire.

I stood in the kitchen after doing some more training and then decided I would make dinner for the three of us. I started off with a glass of wine and then started making lasagne. Half way through joe came in and smiled when he saw me cooking.

"You always did make the best food" joe said and came to stand behind me as his arms wrapped around my stomach. "mmmm I do feel that I love cooking. Thank you…for trusting me not to freak out over the file" I said to him and he replied with a simple mmmmhhhhhmm.

I laughed as he nibbled on my neck and before I could push him away he turned me around, picked me up and laid me on the counter. He pulled me to the edge by my legs and now he stood between them.

I looked sheepishly up at him and he growled low in his throat at me. He leaned forward and kissed me quickly on the mouth and then pulled back. "you tease!" I scolded him and sat up before I pulled him towards me and kissed him deeply.

I moaned as his hand travelled up my shirt and cupped my breast over my bra. He pulled the cup away and massaged it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me until I could feel his hard manhood against my thigh.

I gasped out when he pinched my nipple and was about to unzip his jeans when instead I heard a gasp. I looked to the right and saw seth gaping at us and covering his eyes.

I heard joe growl at him but I slapped his chest. I winked at joe and started to moan out and soon joe followed me "oh joe harder please…" I moaned out and joe grunted at it and went to kiss me again but I had to move my head away.

"shit, right there" I moaned again and looked at seth. The part of his cheeks I saw was very red and was starting to spread down to his naked chest. "oh shit I'm so sorry" seth said and went to turn but I quickly hopped down and grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"I didn't mean to interrupt" he said while still covering his eyes. "nah we were just playing with you, nothing was going on" I said to seth and walked back to finish the food.

"joe go and take a quick shower the food is almost done" I told him and saw him glare at seth before he walked out. boys will be boys I thought to myself. Seth looked awkwardly at me but I smiled at him and turned back.

I taste d the sauce but it needed something, I just didn't know what. "seth can I get some help here, please" I asked him and got a spoon for him to taste as well.

He walked towards me slowly with an uncertain look and it seemed like he was just about to leave. I blew on the sauce to let it cool down a bit and then held it up so that he could taste. Slowly while looking at me he took the spoon into his mouth and sucked it clean.

"mmmm" he groaned and closed his eyes. Was it just me or was he making this much more sexual than needed? He opened his eyes and stared at me, so I quickly turned around and looked at the spices wondering what else it needed.

"I think it needs a bit of…" seth said and I felt him move against me so that he was flush against my back. He reached for the spice he wanted but it was at the top so he grinded against my ass as he reached up.

I felt his stiffness against me and I self-stiffened. I was frozen to the spot, what was I supposed to do. This was joe's best friend and my friend too. He brought the spice down and put in next to the stove.

He gripped my hips and I gulped. He pulled my hips back and straight into his own, he was as hard as a rock against my ass. I could feel everything because I was wearing a skirt with a blouse and the skirt wasn't exactly long.

I felt one of his hand move down until it touched my thigh and then it moved back up, moving the skirt up as well.

"seth…don't" I warned him but he pushed his body against mine and kissed my neck. His hand moved to the front of my panties and slipped inside. I tried to move away but he held me still with his body pinning me to the front of the stove.

He pulled his hand back and before I could blink I was on the counter. But how? I asked myself.

I closed my eyes before I could see him but instead I felt him on top of me. He suddenly felt cold and I was so confused. Why was seth doing this to me? Why couldn't I just fight back.

"open your eyes" he said to me and I frowned, this wasn't Seth's voice. I opened my eyes and gasped. Blonde hair, blue eyes. He seemed so familiar to me but I couldn't remember him. It felt like I was looking into an icy ocean as I stared into his eyes.

"who are you?" I asked him and he grinned at me and then pushed his hips against mine.

It was between pain and pleasure as I felt his hardness press against his jean that was currently thrusting against my centre. "I miss you" he whispered in my ear and I shivered at this. He said it with so much passion and love that I wanted to cry.

"I don't know you…" I groaned out as he sharply pushed his hips against mine. "no, you do know me" he said and I cried out in pleasure when his hand snaked into my panties and rubbed my clit.

"please…" I begged him and he smirked at me. "what do you need" he asked me and I had a choice. Ask him for the release I was chasing or asked him who he was.

"who are you?" I groaned out and his hand stopped moving.

"you know me… I am…"

I gasped awake when I hit the floor. I was dreaming…

The last thing I remembered was reading the file. I stood up on shaky legs and touched my head. There was a big bump on the side of my right temple. I walked out of the lounge slowly and using the wall as support.

I felt dizzy and just when I thought I was going to fall arms wrapped around me. I looked behind me and gasped when I saw seth. He looked at me weirdly but I shook my head and gave him a small smile.

"don't worry I was just surprised" I told him and he accepted it and helped me back to my room. "sleep a little yeah?" he told me and I frowned at him. Since when does he have a British accent?

"what happened?" I asked him referring to both what happened to me and why did he answer me with an accent.

"after you read the file you went to get a glass of water but you slipped and hit your head against the counter." He said and I nodded it seemed familiar, it sounded like me it seemed that I did that sort of thing a lot. "but what about…" I tried to ask but he shushed me and told me to go back to sleep until I felt better.

I watched him walk out the door and closed it behind him. I sighed and snuggled deeper into the bed. But I was troubled, who was this guy I was dreaming of? Was I cheating before my memories got taken away?

I hope I wasn't but still it didn't make any sense. Why would I cheat on joe, he was the perfect gentlemen. He was sweet and lovingly. We never fought or even snapped at each other. The perfect couple.

I fell asleep after arguing with myself for some time about whether or not I was cheating.

I woke up because I felt soft warm lips kissing the back of my neck, it felt nice and I wanted to keep pretending to sleep but the lips moved to my ear and I had to shriek. "joe…" I groaned out and he chuckled behind me.

"Fastest way to get you awake" he said and I felt his arms snake around me and pulled me against his bare chest. I smiled and linked my arm over his, I was just about to go back to sleep but I heard him groan and then felt him pressing his hard erection against my ass.

I groaned out in frustration inside my head. Why was he always 'happy' around me. Isn't a hand-job or blow-job a day enough. Dahm I would think he was permanently in heat or something.

I turned to him and saw him looking apologetically at me. "just ignore it lets sleep" he said and he pulled me closer to him so I tucked my head under his chin and was ready to sleep.

Sleep over took me quickly because it was just warmth that surrounded me. I was happy because I loved my sleep. I groaned out as I felt joe shake me. "no…joe please I want to sleep" I whispered to him but he kept shaking me until I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"fuck joe…" I snarled at him but he put his hand over my mouth and shushed me. "get dressed and get ready, it's an attack" he said to me and it took me five seconds to realise what he meant.

I sprang up and got dressed quickly. After that I started strapping stakes and silver to my gear-belt. I looked at joe and he was also ready. We walked out slowly and kept to the shadows.

I felt someone grab my shoulder and was about to stake it but seth stopped me. "glad to see you are ready" I said to him and the three of us continued on. They were waiting outside on the lawn for us.

There was four of them…four vampires that were going to kill us. All three of us took our positions and then the blood war began.

I wasn't afraid to die and at least I knew I would go down swinging. One of the male vampires charged at me and I saw his move before he did. He was going to zip behind me and then attack.

So before he could attack I turned around and staked him in the heart. I watched as he looked at me with shock clearly on his face and then he exploded all over me. I did not know what happened to a vampire after you staked them and to say I was disgusted was an understatement.

I looked at joe and saw he also staked one. We nodded at each other, I looked at seth and saw the two vampires cornering him. Four more appeared and three of them disappeared as the last one came running to me and the one male that was going for seth turned to joe.

He circled me…he was playing with me. I snarled at him to come at me and in an instant, his hand wrapped around my throat. I tried to grab a stake but he threw it away and went to bite my neck but I quickly ripped my neckless of and pressed it against his cheek.

He hissed in pain and dropped me to the ground. I hit the ground hard with my right shoulder but even with the pain It gave me the leverage to stand up and wrap a silver chain around his neck. He sank to the ground on his knees and I took my last wooden stake and slowly pushed it into his chest.

I saw him start to shake and then I stood back and kicked the stake into his chest. I smiled in glee when I saw him explode, I looked up and saw joe staring at me. I couldn't make out the expression on his face but I was sure he wasn't happy.

"let's go" I heard the female yell and I saw something in her hands. It was covered by material but it still glowed under it.

The rest of the vampires fled and I looked at joe again. He was walking inside the house with seth and I just stood there. Wasn't this what he wanted me to do? Was he angry with me for killing a vampire?

I walked slowly into the house and went straight to the shower. I felt disgusted with the state I was in and with myself. I trained so hard but I still disappointed joe.

I peeled my clothes off and threw them into the rubbish bin. I will burn them later because they are ruined with all the blood. I stepped under the water and hummed because of the relief I felt as it washed away the blood and then started to wash away my tears.

I cried because this was intense, I could have died. I cried because these creatures killed my family…well not them specifically but their species did. And lastly I cried because of joe. I did not mean to disappoint him, as that thought went over my mind, a sob escaped my lips.

I felt arms snake around me and another sob forced its way out of my mouth. "I'm sorry" I whimpered out and tried to move away but he held me there. "shhhh what's going on?" he whispered into my ear.

I was shaking badly and tried once again to move away but he held me tighter and then turned me towards him. "what happened?" he asked me again. I shook my head but he had none of it and lifted my chin.

"I disappointed you…" I mumbled out and I saw him shake his head at me. "no you got it wrong, I'm not disappointed. Just surprised, you never like the gore of killing vampires so usually you did it quickly. But today when I looked you, you did it like I always wanted you to do it." He said and I frowned.

Why was this so different then? Why do I like to do it slowly now?

Before I could ask him, his arms wrapped around me and he kissed me softly. I responded quickly and bit his lip just as he loved it. I felt his hand cup my breast and I moaned into the kiss, which gave him the opportunity to sneak his tongue into my mouth.

He pulled back and as I looked DOWN I saw that he was hard again. "let's finish the shower" I told him and before I turned around I saw the disappointment on his face. If only he knew…

Third person's pov:

We walked into the house and the rest of the group split up and it was my duty to report back. I knocked softly on the door and heard him call for me to come in. I slipped in and looked at him, he looked mad.

I gulped and strode forward. He looked up at me with hope and I was sad to let him down.

"hello sir, we uh…we followed the scent but came up with this instead. We think the shirt around it was hers" I told him and gave him the jar that was wrapped up. "there was another one, smelled of her but it wasn't strong enough. I think she fed her or something."

I told him and he sat the jar down without even looking at it. "why didn't you bring them here as instructed" he asked me and I looked down. "they were too strong, we lost five. It was two males and one female" I told him and he looked up quickly.

"you say she smelled like her but you didn't bring her to me?" he growled at me and I shrunk back. "I'm sorry but she was trained well, she staked turner and james." I told him and he then nodded that he understood.

"Sunday we will attack again, get them ready" he told me and I nodded at him. "yes godric" I whispered and walked out of the room.

Godric picked up the jar and unwrapped the shirt, yes it was hers. I remember this shirt it was the shirt she was wearing the last time I saw her. I smelled it and I wanted to growl out…her blood was on it.

I looked at the jar and frowned I needed help again. I picked up my phone and called Maggie asking her for her help.

"very well godric, I will be there Sunday morning" she told me and I said that it would be fine. I had a bad feeling about this jar but soon Maggie will tell me all about it.


	6. why oh why

Danalynne's pov:

I walked out of the closet and saw joe already in bed, he looked at me weirdly because I was still only in my towel. I walked over to him and sat on his side after he scooted up a bit. "uhm can I ask you a favour?" I asked him and he looked at me and then nodded.

"I kind of hurt my shoulder in the fight, can you maybe just rub some gel on it?" I asked him and immediately he sat up and pulled me towards him to inspect my shoulder. "why didn't you tell me sooner…" he mumbled out as he searched for the gel.

"well I kind of thought you were angry with me" I said back and he smiled at me as he brought the gel forward and motioned for me to lie down on my stomach. I pulled the pillow under my head and felt joe pull the towel a bit down to see my shoulder completely.

I groaned out as I felt his fingers start to massage my muscle and tried to work the gel into my skin. I felt his warm hands move over my right shoulder and as soon as he was done he moved onto my other shoulder and before I could protest he shushed me and worked on the rest of my back.

Once he was done, he pulled my towel back up and then said he was going to sleep now. I turned onto my back and stared up at him. Slowly my smirk went over my face and I untucked the towel a little bit.

I gasped as I tugged it again and that made joe smile at me. One last gasp and the towel laid open and bared my naked body to him. He looked at me in awe and that made me blush. I remember the day after I woke up I stood in the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror.

I saw nothing special just a girl with brown hair, blue/Grey eyes with a hit of green in them. A flat stomach that had a scar on it…I wondered where it came from. It looked like it hurt but I could not remember…

She had…I had long legs that were pale just like the rest of my body. Although we were living in Mississippi, I was pale, which was odd. Joe was very tanned and so was seth. I did ask joe if we had and family photo's but he said no because my mother didn't believe in them.

Oh no I am once again trapped in my mind and went off the point…now where was I?

Oh yeah…I didn't know what joe saw in me, I mean he was perfectly built and had the best manners.

I came crashing back to earth when I felt joe kiss my stomach. I knew what he was going to do but right now, I did not want that. I took his hair into my hand and he looked up at me. I smiled at him and shook my head.

Slowly he crawled back up in confusion and I leaned up and whispered in his ear "don't you think we have had enough foreplay for weeks? I need you, please" after I said that I swear it was the fastest time Joe ever got undressed.

I laughed as he sprang on top of me and literally bounced off and fell to the floor. I haven't laughed like this in a long time and it felt strange. "yeah, yeah laugh it up" he said to me and I bit my lip trying to stifle my laughs.

"aw sorry joey" I said to him and he looked seriously at me after I called him joey. He hated it and I knew it. He was still serious as he climbed on top of me and pinned my hands above my head.

I felt his dick rub against me and moaned out. "oh am I still joey? Joey is a small kid and I am anything but…" he said and proved it by thrusting forward. I moaned out as I felt him rub over my clit.

"please…I'm sorry. But no teasing please" I said to him and he let go of my wrists to cup my face and kiss me softly…sweetly and lovingly.

I saw his one arm disappear between us and I knew it was coming. I was scared. I know I lost my virginity to him when I was 20 but since I couldn't remember, it felt like my first time. "are you really sure about this?" he asked me and all I could do was nod.

He looked into my eyes as he slowly pushed into me. It was sore and somewhat strange to me. He held still so that I could adjust to his size again and when I rolled my hips into his, signalling him to move he started to slowly thrust into me.

He kept going at a slow pace but I thrusted my hips up and moaned as he hit me in the right way. He bent and kissed me once more and then he started to move faster and faster, I groaned out as he hit the same spot repeatedly.

He lifted my hips and went slow again. With each push inside he grinded his hips against mine, it felt like the planet was swallowing me whole. Let me tell you, joe knew what he was doing.

"open your eyes baby" he moaned out to me and I gasped when he thrusted hard into me because I had yet to open my eyes. I snapped them open and looked at the sight above me, joe was slightly sweating and he was panting above me.

"I want it to last, but shit…you're so tight and I am on the brink" he groaned out as he slowed down again. "no…come on just let go. We have forever" I told him and he started picking up the pace again.

"uh…right there" I moaned out and gripped his shoulders "I'm close…look at me while you cum" he said and I opened my eyes. The intensity in his eyes and his hips moving at a speed unknown is what set me off.

Not once did I look away from him, soon after I started clenching around him he groaned and two thrusts later, he came with a shout of my name. He wanted to pull out and move off of me but I gripped him and shook my head.

I kissed him softly and pulled him down to me. Without pulling out of me, he switched us over and I laid down on his chest. I heard his heart beating franticly as he tried to calm down and catch his breath.

"is it always like that?" I asked him and he only hummed in response.

I waited for him to say something but when I looked up at him I saw that he was already asleep. I slowly moved off the bed and moved to the shower, once there I turned the shower to the hottest I could handle. The hot water felt amazing on my sore aching muscles and it gave me some time to think.

Now that I thought about it, I wondered why the vampires attacked and what the hell was in that jar that they took. Did joe even know that they took something?

I finished my shower and got dressed in a jean and one of joe's t-shirts. I saw that he was still sleeping so I snuck out of the room and went into the kitchen. I was hungry so I quickly made myself a sandwich and walked to the lounge while eating it.

I saw seth asleep on the couch and I rolled my eyes, looks like everyone is sleeping except me. I turned on the television and flipped the channels until I came across some news about a Christian church that was attacked by vampires a few weeks ago.

I turned up the volume and heard the news lady speak. As far as they knew the vampires attacked the church but a few humans and good vampires saved the day. Just as they were about to show some footage joe stormed in and grabbed the remote from my hand.

"what the hell joe?" I asked him and he glared at me and then at seth. He stormed to seth and slapped him on the arm hard which resulted seth jumping up and glaring at joe until he saw me and what I was watching.

Seth quickly turned off the television and then walked out. "you shouldn't watch stuff like that" joe said to me and I stood up and glared more fiercely. "don't you think that is my choice?" I growled at him and he rolled his eyes at me and stormed out.

"no! you can't just walk away" I yelled after him and when he didn't listen I grabbed the thing nearest to me which happened to be a pack of sweets, and hurled it at his head.

It hit him right where I wanted it to and he stopped immediately and slowly turned to me. His glare was fierce and it made me step back. I now regretted throwing it at him but it was too late.

He strode towards me and before I could think, he slammed me against the wall with his hand slightly wrapped around my throat. "don't ever do that again" he growled and I could only nod from fear that he might do something worse.

"I don't want you to watch it because it gives you nightmares" he said softly and I was about to pull his hand off but he slammed me back against the wall and in the process I hit my head hard.

Things were fuzzy from then on. I saw joe leave me there and I sank to the floor. After a few minutes I saw seth coming towards me with an unreadable expression… he picked me up and carried me to his bedroom.

I guess I stayed there because when I woke up the sun was shining into the room and there was a note on the pillow 'jess we went to get some stuff in town and will be back later, I made you breakfast and I am sorry for last night. Please forgive me…joe' I read out loud and huffed.

Why couldn't he say it to my face? I walked to our room and grabbed clean clothes to put on after I showered. I didn't want to risk joe seeing me naked right now.

I showered quickly and got dressed even faster…today I was on a mission. I wanted to know what joe was hiding.

I went into his office and searched for something. I searched his whole office except a cabinet that was locked. I was going to pick the lock when I heard seth call out for me. I quickly rushed out and made it look like I just got out of the shower.

"yeah?" I asked him and he looked at me shocked and then looked down at my throat…oh yeah I forgot to cover up the slight bruise that joe left on me. Seth shook his head and I gave him a small smile. After that he came towards me and engulfed me into a big warm hug.

"sorry to ask but can you help me unload the things?" seth asked and I nodded at him after he pulled away from me. We walked to the garage and I frowned "where is joe?" I asked him and he looked angry for a second but it was gone the next.

"he had more stuff to do so I came home and he will be back later with his car" seth said and this was the first time I saw that there was three cars in the garage. I wondered where he got the money from for all of this.

"seth what work does joe do?" I asked him and I could see that he wasn't expecting it because he took a few seconds to think. "well he kind of works in a hospital" he said and I nodded at him with no further questions.

I would find out on my own someway. Something about all of this was just fishy. We carried all the groceries to the kitchen and seth told me that he was going to shower and when he was done he would come and help me with dinner.

I waited until I heard the shower run and then dashed towards Joe's office, I needed to know what was in the cabinet that was locked. I picked the lock after about ten minutes and what I saw shocked me.

It was full of files…files with persons names on it. I looked through it and saw Seth's name but not my own. Let's see… 'John, Markus, Lucy, Abby, Danalynne, Lily, Harry, Alcide, Godric, Sookie…' I ran over the names on the files in search of Joe's name. I just saw it when I heard my name was called.

I shut it again and left quickly and just as I closed the door behind me I saw joe and he was looking into our room. "hi…" I said and watched as he spun towards me. "where were you?" he asked me and I shrugged as I walked past him and into the kitchen.

I got out the pasta and started making the food when I felt his arms circle around me as he hugged me from behind. "not now, I'm busy with the food" I told him and he softly laid a kiss to the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry…" he said and I felt his arm come up and his fingers softly stroking over the bruise that he left. I nodded my head as he turned me towards him and kissed me passionately.

After that we both made dinner as seth sat and watched us from the counter. After the food was ready we set the table and just like always we ate in silence.

I wanted to bring up the subject of where joe worked and where he got all the money but I just didn't have the guts to do it. I washed the dishes as joe and seth went to talk in the living room.

Now that I thought about it they talked a lot…in private. I was never allowed to be there when they talked. I wondered if joe was like in a gang or something.

I walked past the living room and quietly listened as they talked. "do you think she suspects anything?" I heard seth asked joe. "no seth…and neither will she" joe said and I could tell the last part was a command. 'what the hell?' I asked myself and when I heard the sound of footsteps, I rushed to our room and shut the bathroom door after I was inside.


	7. not a myth?

I pulled my clothes off while the bath filled with hot steaming water. I climbed into the water and sighed as it enveloped my body. This was just great. I relaxed a bit and then heard the door open.

"can I come in?" I heard joe ask and I hummed in response. I heard him close the door and then walk over to me. I opened my right eye to peak at him and saw him also taking his clothes off.

I arched my brow as he looked at me and made a suggestion with his hand for me to scoot forward. When I didn't move he smirked at me and picked me up under my arms and then climbed in behind me.

He lowered us slowly and as soon as we were seated I laid my head back onto his chest and felt his arms snake around me. We laid in silence for a few minutes and then joe told me to turn around so that my chest was to his chest.

I turned to him and laid back down to relax and felt his hand start to massage my back. I hummed and started to softly rake my nails down joe's chest earning a growl from him. For the time being I forgot about the fight and him being so strange, all I wanted now was to be loved and to love him back.

"you know I love you right?" he asked me and I pulled back to look into his green eyes and just from that I could tell that he really did love me.

"yeah I know…" I said to him and I could see he expected to hear a response from me. But I just didn't want to tell him right now, because I feel like if I said it now I would only say it because I had to.

I watched as he lathered my favourite coconut soap up into a sponge and started washing my back. As he washed my back and then moved to my arms and then my chest, we never broke eye contact.

I felt him take special care of my breast and groaned as he played with my nipples.

he told me to stand up so that he could wash my legs and after I did I thought that he would also stand but instead he picked up my right leg and held it in the air as he washed from my ankle to my knee and then my thigh.

He lowered my leg and then picked up my left and gave it the same treatment. I bit my lip as he lowered my left leg, washed off the soap with water and then moved forward and I blushed as I realised what he was intending to do.

He smirked up at me and I could feel my cheeks heat up, he leaned forward and with the first swipe of his tongue, I grabbed his shoulders for support. I guess he liked that response because he licked me harder and faster.

One of his hands crept up my thigh and went straight to my core, two fingers slipped in easily and they curled just right. "I love how you taste…" he mumbled against my clit and the vibrations made me gasp and throw my head back.

He pumped his fingers in and out, and on each stoke inside he curled his finger and hit just that spot.

"please joe…" I begged him and just when I thought he was going to give to me what I needed he stopped and pulled back. "what?" I whined at him but he only smirked up at me.

"I need to be inside of you" he said and before I could respond he picked me up, my legs instantly wrapped around his hips and from this angle he was rubbing my clit in the best of ways.

Joe carried me to the bedroom as I still tried to rub the head of his manhood against my clit. He softly put me down while starting to suck on my neck as I arched up into him.

He laid me down gently on the bed and smiled at me with adoration in his eyes. I smiled back at him and I felt him spread my legs and climbed on top of me. As gently as he could he eased himself into me.

It was just what I needed for my orgasm to crash into me with violent shudders. I heard him groan as I impossibly tightened around him. He started moving slowly…in and out…in and out. over and over again. The pleasure running through me was unbelievable, this time was different.

It was like the pleasure taking over me but deep inside I knew something was wrong. Joe kept thrusting, hard and fast then slow and lovingly. I didn't know what he was doing but my mind was in overdrive.

"joe…please" I groaned as he slammed into me with a harsh and fast rhythm, he was hitting that spot again. It made my eyes rolled back into my head and I felt the next earth shattering orgasm building up.

"mmmmm I'm close" joe growled into my ear as he laid his head down onto my chest. When I arched up I felt his mouth circle one of my nipples and groaned out loud. "joe…I love you" I groaned as I felt my muscles cease up, getting ready to release.

I lifted my hips up and thrusted into him as he came down, just to get him deeper. "oh yeah, just like that." Joe groaned out and grabbed my hips to help me work harder against him.

"oh god…I'm gon-gonna…danalynne!" joe screamed out as he came inside of me, but I never got my release because he shouted the wrong name…

From the look on his face, he knew too that he said the wrong name. I pushed him off me and pulled my dress on that was over the chair. I looked at him with fury in my eyes, "who is she?" I asked him.

"jess…" he started saying but I shook my head and went for the door, but before I could get out he grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. "don't go jess, I can explain. It's not what you think" he said and I laughed with no humour.

I looked at him once more and the reeled my fist back and slammed it into his face, after that I couldn't stop. Once, twice, three times I punched him as hard as I could. Finally I stopped and saw that he was unconscious on the floor, his face full of blood.

I walked out and went to seth, I knocked on his door and when he opened the door I could tell he was sleeping. "who is danalynne?" I asked him and saw his eyes grow wide. So he knew her too.

"jess…what are you talking about?" he asked me and I glared at him. "do not bullshit me right now…who is she?" I asked him once more and I half-heartedly listened to his excuses. I knew he was lying to me. I had it. He said it was his sister but that did not make sense. Why would he call out his sisters' name during sex, no she was probably his ex-girlfriend.

I slammed his head against the wall…knocking him out. I screamed out and then it hit me. 'danalynne' I knew that name…it was in joe's office. I smiled and walked there to get the file…files.

Time for revenge. I grabbed all the files and sat them down on the bed after I walked back into the room. Joe was still lying there…prick. I packed a bag quickly and then grabbed the files with joe's car keys. Throwing the files in, I saw the counter in the garage and smirked.

Getting out I picked up the spray can and wrote him a message.

After I got into the car and grabbed the red file again…let's see where am I going.

Reading the address I programed it into the car's GPS and then drove off in a hurry. Joe would be pissed but it was nothing compared to what I felt right now. He screamed another girls name out while having sex with me… I still couldn't believe it.

It was a long journey to drive after I found out we were just on the outside of dallas.

Godric's pov:

All the vampires were resting getting ready for tonight, while I sat and waited for Maggie to get here. It wasn't so bad, I was very old so I needed less sleep than the others…two hours would be fine for me.

I waited until finally Maggie walked through the door but instead of greeting me she rushed to the jar that was on the desk and shook her head wildly while murmuring 'idiots over and over again.

"Maggie?" I called out to her and finally her head snapped up to me. "godric…please forgive me for being impolite, but I had to make sure this is what I thought it was." Maggie said to me and I just nodded at her and then sat back down while she pulled out a file and sat as well.

"please Maggie tell me what this is, even with all my years I never saw something like this" I explained to her and she gulped as she eyed the jar. "well godric it really is a long story…" she said and I nodded.

I had time, just for now I had time. I needed to know what it was and why danalynne's shirt was wrapped up in it…maybe this could lead to her.

"firstly godric I think…I think danalynne is still alive, before you interrupt me let me finish please, it is important." I nodded and she stood up and took the jar off the table and made it levitate in the air. I watched as she pulled out a dagger and then cut her finger.

It was risky to do that in a house full of vampires but she knew no harm would come to her, she was a dear friend to me.

With her magic she opened the jar and dropped five drops of blood into the jar. I watched as it turned pale blue and then a vibrant purple, after that it went back to the glowing white. "just like I thought…" Maggie said and sat back down…pulling the file into her lap.

"godric I thought it was a myth, but it seems like whoever took danalynne knew what they were doing…in that jar, I can't believe I am saying this. Godric in that jar is…"


	8. revenge

"godric in that jar is the power of a Nephalem, danalynne's power is in that jar. They removed it and now she is just human, somebody wanted to take this power and either sell it or take it into themselves." Maggie said and I could believe what she just told me.

He removed her powers and I knew why…he wanted it for himself. There was only one question on my mind right now.

"Maggie…how do I get it back into her?" I asked and just as I asked she looked away from my eyes. "godric it is possible but there will be consequences…big consequences" she said and I frowned, it could not be that bad.

"what…how bad would it be?" I asked her and she shook her head. Standing up she gave the file to me and then with pity in her eyes she walked out the door…leaving me with the file. I had to know how bad it would be.

I opened the file and read it, I only read the first page when my heart dropped into my stomach. I felt a fresh tear run down my pale cheek. With fury I closed the file and walked to my bed chambers.

I needed to rest and have a clear head when we attacked tonight…tonight I would have her back and talk to her about her choices.

When nightfall came…

I was rounding up everyone, ready to go and fight. It was against my new self to fight humans but this time it was different, this time they took what was mine…mine and eric's in a way.

Everyone was ready so we all walked out and everyone knew what to do. Keep them alive but bring them back to the house for questioning…the females would not be harmed at all.

I was ready and after I got her back I would inform eric that we were coming back but also that he had to clean his basement because we would have company. I watched as my followers went before me to attack the house but they all stopped when it was too quite. All we could hear was two heart beats, seated in the kitchen.

I signalled them to move forward and in a flash the two humans was before me… one I knew and when he saw me I knew he was shocked to see me here. The other one I didn't recognise but he had a faint smell of danalynne on him.

"where is she?"

Joe's pov:

I woke up with a blinding pain, I tried to remember what happened but It was blury. All I could remember was me and danalynne having sex…danalynne. I screamed her real name out and then tried to stop her from leaving but she attacked me until I passed out.

Seth…

As fast as I could I stood up and marched towards seth's room to only see him unconscious on the floor. A deep purple bruise on his forehead, I looked at the wall and saw a slight dent in it.

I turned around and called out for her…I was furious. Walking around the house I didn't find her, I turned to go back to seth when I saw my office door open. I knew seth would lock it so I walked in to see everything turned over but what shocked me was that all my files were gone.

All the files I kept on the creatures in the hospital and all the files on my work so far. I was going to kill her when I found her. I walked to seth and slapped him until he woke up.

"how could you let her get away…" I growled at him but he shook his head at me "I'm sorry joe, she was really fast and before I could do anything she slammed my head against the wall. She couldn't have gotten far" seth said but joe growled and kicked the chair over.

"not far…not far? She probably drove straight away! It has been hours…she could be anywhere right now, I have no idea where she could have gone!" joe growled out as the two of them walked to the garage to only see the message on the garage door.

'fuck you…revenge will come to thee' the message said and joe chuckled darkly but seth gulped and turned to go into the kitchen.

"so what do we know?" seth asked joe as both of them held ice packs to either their head or face.

"well she took my car and packed some of her clothes so she isn't returning, plus she stole all my files" joe said and seth stared at him in shock. She took the files…that meant that she could read them and use it against them.

"so let's go to the facility and track the car..." seth said but joe shook his head. "just one problem, she took the only car that doesn't have a tracker in it" joe said and both of them sighed and leaned against the counter.

Before someone could move they were grabbed and within a second they were outside on their knees facing the vampire they didn't want there. Seth slowly looked up and when godric smirked at him, he trembled and looked at Joe.

Joe sat looking at the ground and then looked up smirking back at godric.

"well it took you long enough, but sorry you just missed her" joe said to godric and godric growled out.

"tell me where she is" godric said and picked seth up by his shirt, but he clenched his eyes shut and that made godric angry. He threw seth to his follower and the turned to joe. "where is she…joe?" godric asked him but he laughed in godric's face.

"you will never find her" joe said with a growl and godric had it. "take them both to the house and chain them up in the dungeon. I will track her scent, after I'm going to Shreveport to get eric's help. Do not hurt them yet…" godric said and in a flash he was gone.

Danalynne's pov:

I barely slept the whole way I was driving. I cried some more but stopped after I set my mind right. Right now it was early and that made me realise I was driving for more than six hours. I needed to rest. If it wasn't for me that took the wrong directions I probably would have been there already.

I drove for two more hours before I got to a small town…the small town.

Looking around I found a cheap looking motel but before that I went to the shop across the street and got something for me to eat and drink. I walked back to the motel and luckily they had two rooms open but I would only need one.

I would have thought that it would be dirty but it was surprisingly clean and neat. I sat my bags down and quickly ate my food before crashing on the bed for the whole night. I slept for so long and when I woke up it was nearly midday. My sleep was filled with nightmares, seeing joe do that to me over and over.

I wanted to look into this danalynne's file so bad but I stopped myself. First I would deal with the red file, the vampire who killed my family. Then I could deal with joe and the girl. I quickly scanned over the file and then made up my mind.

First I showered and then got dressed in combat boots, a dark blue jean and a black tank-top. I packed a bag filled with silver, stakes, my gun and its bullets. And then I packed duct tape and handcuffs. I took out my phone and looked at the map of the town. This was going to be easy for me, the house was right next to a public property.

Right next to the cemetery…

I parked my car and looked at the old house in front of me. It was beautiful in that old southern way. I looked at the small yellow car and thought to myself that it was probably the woman named sookie's and then my eyes moved to the blue truck parked on my right.

Well I did not think that she would have company but I was sure that I could handle it.

Slowly getting out of the car I walked to the back and opened the trunk, what am I going to need? Duct tape, handcuffs, rope and then the gun…

I tucked the gun at the back of my jeans and the rest of the stuff I threw into my bag. One last thing…I got the big blue box wrapped in gift paper and then shut the trunk. Looking around one more time I slowly walked to the front door.

I knocked and after it I heard the two voices stop talking but then heard them whispering. "no I don't think so, let me listen…" a female voice said and then I knew she was trying to read my thoughts. 'come on please hurry, I am already late. I just need to deliver this gift and then the next two then I can go home' I thought as loud as I could and then heard the girl say that I was only a courier.

I smiled widely and then turned my back to walk back to my car, half way there someone yelled stop right behind me but I kept going and opened the trunk again. "Hey I said stop, didn't you hear me?" a gruff male voice said and it made me shiver. I was looking at his shadow and it looked bigger than what I was expecting.

"I'm sorry I'm just in a real hurry" I told him and went to close the trunk but a gasp pulled my attention to the woman.

I turned to the guy behind me and he frowned and then I saw recognition in his eyes. Before he could do anything I pulled out my gun and slammed it against his head, knocking him out.

"danalynne why did you do that, eric sent him for my protection" she said and I frowned. Why did she call me by joe's ex's name? "shut up and come here" I told her and then she saw my gun, I saw her swallow nervously and started walking towards me.

"you're supposed to be dead, don't get me wrong I am really happy you're alive. Eric and godric will be shocked but happy too" sookie said and I rolled my eyes. 'what did she mean I was supposed to be dead?' I grabbed the handcuffs and secured them tightly around her wrists. Next I pulled the duct tape out and took a big piece and wrapped it around her mouth because she was talking way too much.

She started struggling when I pushed her into the trunk but one wave of my gun made her stop. I shut the trunk and then looked at the guy. I tied his hands behind his back and then dragged him to his truck where I left him.

I climbed in my car and heard as sookie kicked the trunk and it was irritating me. I took the file and opened it. Alright…next stop fangtasia.

I drove there in no time and realised I didn't know how to get in. guess I just have to pick the lock.

It was easy picking the lock and once I was inside I felt disgusted with the place. It just screamed germs and strip club. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the car. Opening the trunk I saw sookie trying to get free and scoffed at her idiotism.

I grabbed her around her wrists and hauled her into the bar. Making quick work I handcuff her to the one of the stripper poles.

I walked to the back of the bar in search of him and when I finally found a coffin I smiled. Opening it I was surprised not to find eric in it but another blonde female.

I guess she must have meant something to him because otherwise she wouldn't be sleeping in his bar. "well hello there" I said and watched her blue eye's snap open. "you must be pam…and that means eric cares about you" I said and saw shock register in her eyes.

"you're supposed to be dead…" was the last thing she said as I wrapped a special silver gag around her mouth, and then silver handcuffs around her wrists.

I dragged her also to the front where sookie was and then trapped her against the same pole that sookie was currently handcuffed to.

And so I waited by the bar with a drink in my hand…

It was nearly two hours that went by and I already had four drinks in and I was getting even more unstable.

"uhg can you just call you're maker, I am getting tired of waiting" I said to pam but she ignored me and looked to the left. Sighing I got up and walked towards them and picked up a silver stake. "do it or else…" I said and let my threat hang in the air.

Pam growled at me and I rolled my eyes, taking the stake I held it over her shoulder and started pushing the tip in. pam screamed as she felt it and I smiled because this would surely alert eric.

"pam!" someone yelled and I smiled as I pulled it out slowly. "are you eric northman?" I asked him "yes I am and who the hell are you?" he asked me which made me smile "you've kept me waiting for nearly two hours Mr. Northman. So I had to take things into my own hands…literally" I said and when I heard him step forward I pushed the stake back in making pam scream.

"what do you want?" he asked and I smiled. "I want revenge eric…" I said and I turned around and met my eyes with his storming ocean blue ones. The first thing that I saw in his eyes were anger but then it went away and I saw shock. I felt recognition register in my mind. He was the guy I was dreaming off. I dreamt of him touching me and that made me shudder.

"how? How are you alive…" eric said to me and I looked at him confused, he was the one who killed my family and then let me go after he erased my memories.

"what are you talking about? You knew I was alive and was probably hoping for me to come back for revenge" I said as I turned fully to him and saw alcide walk in and look at the situation.

"danalynne what are you talking about?" eric said and I frowned, that was more than once that someone called me by joe's ex. "why do you all call me that…do not take another step!" I yelled but the last part was directed at the guy from sookie's house because he stepped forward to untie her.

I raised my gun at eric and he looked as confused as I was. He stepped forward and I cocked the gun "don't…" I said and let the threat hang.

"bullets won't hurt me danalynne, you know that" he said and I got mad at him for calling me by that whores name. I pulled the trigger and heard sookie scream. I watched as eric fell back and then I walked forward while still aiming at the other guy.

"no bullets won't but if they have thirty percent of silver in them they might" I said and put my foot on the wound to press down. I was watching as eric struggled with the pain and then the next moment I fell to the ground clutching my head in pain.

I looked behind me and saw that the guy untied sookie and she was holding a black circular tray in her hands. She hit me! The bitch actually… I couldn't finish my thought because eric was on top of me holding my hands above my head.


	9. so confused

"Sookie, alcide you can go, I know you wanted to go to Mississippi, I will deal with danalynne" eric said and I growled as I heard that name.

"eric I can help…I can go through her memories to see what happened" sookie said and that made me angry but eric only tightened his hold on me.

"very well, alcide please untie pam" eric said and I watched as sookie bent down and laid her hands on my head. "get the hell away from me!" I hissed at her but she just shook her head and then closed her eyes.

"stop! Stop it!" I yelled out and watched as she gasped and fell back. "eric…she doesn't know who she really is, they lied to her told her that her name is Jessabelle and that you killed her family before glamouring her memories away" sookie said and I looked shocked at her.

Sure I knew she was a mind reader but I did not expect her to see my memories.

"I am Jessabelle, and you killed my family!" I screamed in rage and lunged at eric but he held me down fully.

Before I could blink I was hanging upside down and watched as the floor moved below me. "where are you taking me? Give me one shot and I will kill you!" I yelled out and I was about to yell again but a stinging sensation that surrounded my left butt cheek made me gasp and brought tears to my eyes.

"just shut up it will be better for you" he said and even when I went to yell I was dropped to the floor and a gag was in my mouth.

"you brought this onto yourself" eric said and picked me up and walked into a room. When I saw a huge, king size bed in the middle of the room, I started panicking and thrashed. He threw me on the bed and tied my hands to the bedpost.

I could not escape even if I wanted to…the bonds were too tight.

Eric looked at me with a mix of anger and sorrow. When he came forward to stroke my cheek his phone rang and I sighed with relief. "hello…yes godric. She's here, she kidnapped sookie and used silver on pam to try and kill me, yes godric. Very well, no she is currently tied to my bed. I know but it will have to do. Yes godric" eric said and ended the call from godric.

I lifted my eyebrow at him and he smirked at me before walking out the door and locking it behind him…leaving me in darkness.

I tried to stay awake but it all became too much and soon I was dreaming again.

I was walking down a hill that was overlooking the ocean and I stared in wonderment. I heard some movement behind me so I quickly turned around to see who it was and it was the same man that told me to run before in my dream.

"who are you?" I asked him and he gave me a small smile. "do not worry sweetheart, all will become clear soon. Trust eric and godric they mean well." He said and I frowned while shaking my head.

"no eric killed my family and then erased my memories he is a monster" I growled out at him.

"no my dear sweet daughter, joe lied to you he wanted to hurt you more. Eric and godric care for you, they want to help. Give them a chance, believe me" he said to me and I stared in shock.

"why did you call me your daughter?" I asked him and he smiled softly at me before kissing my forehead. I was going to say something but suddenly I woke up gasping and tried to move my arms but then realised I was tied to the bed.

"it's about time you woke up" I heard a voice to my left say and I tried not to scream out as I looked over to the vampire sitting on the bed. I raked my eyes over eric and then tried to kick him but he easily grabbed my legs.

"what are you going to do to me?" I asked him and he looked sadly at me. "nothing danalynne I am not going to harm you, I want to help you" he said and I sighed with frustration " my name is Jessabelle not danalynne!" I screamed out but eric only looked at me with worry.

"he lied to you! Your name is danalynne and you are mine" eric said with anger and I was just about to insult him when a cool voice stopped me.

"eric leave her alone" he said and I looked at the other vampire standing in the doorway. He was young, I would say about eighteen. He had brown hair that I could see he was growing out and his clothes were the weirdest. It was white pants and a matching shirt he looked like a monk.

Eric greeted the vampire immediately and after a quiet conversation eric left and the boy walked forward. "hello young one" he said to me and I lift my eyebrow at him. "I am glad you are alive, eric told me that you lost your memories so I thought I could help." He said and he knew he had my attention now.

"I can tell you what I know, about what happened to you" he said and I nodded at him trying to remember that I would try and understand. He untied my hands and I was grateful but did not voice it, I only rubbed my sore wrists.

"Your name is danalynne…" and before I could interrupt him he held his hand over my mouth. "Please let me finish. I first met you when your father called me and said that he took something from the authority and he wanted to protect her. He never said it he always said her. He took you from them to save you. However, you're stepbrother as you can put it hated you.

He tried to tell your father that he should return you but he refused and soon trained both off you to fight if they ever came back for you. I visited you as a friend and I even have pictures for you. This went on for years until your father called me and said they knew where you lived. So we arranged that you would be fake kidnapped and then sold to a vampire in my district and from there I would keep you by my side."

I tried to take it all in without saying anything but this was so confusing to me I wanted to tell him he was lying but I just couldn't.

"But things went wrong, the vampire was killed and you were bought by someone else, and as I heard you killed them but that was not the end. After that you were kept there and then sold again…to eric. Now he has a temper, and probably did not know what you were.

I am sure he did some things to you but he regrets it. After I heard you were gone, I tried searching for you but I could not find you. Believing you were dead I wanted the same. Because I felt more than friendship for you and it felt like I let you down in some way.

So I went to an anti-vampire church to die. I was ready to die but then you showed up, ready to save me. I was relieved that you were okay but I still wanted to die, I was tired and regretted most of the things I had done. We saved all of the humans and went back to my home, where Steve the leader of the church sent a suicide bomber. You have a scar on your stomach from that."

He said and I frowned as I lifted my shirt and traced the scar. He was actually telling the truth but then again he could have made it up.

"we went to a vampire hotel then and I went up to the roof to die but you came and bonded our souls. So when I die, you die. Now I will get to that in a moment of how you could do that. I was so angry with you and told you to go, so you went to Eric's room where he also told you to go and that he did not love you. It was a grave mistake on both our parts and we do regret it.

You were in a car crash that morning and I think it was Joe. They took you and tried to do experiments on you. The reason for that was because joe was jealous that you were a Nephalem. In the end he forced witches to remove your powers and put it in this jar" he said and held up a glowing jar…the glowing jar.

"but vampires took that" I said and he smiled at me. "yes they brought it to me because it smelled like you" he said and I looked even more confused.

"how do I know you are not lying?" I asked him and he looked into a bag by his side and brought out an envelope. "you can go thru them, I will come by later" he said and walked to the door.

"wait…please what is your name?" I asked him and he looked at me with hope in his eyes "godric…" he said and then left.

Godric…the guy in my dreams said that I should listen to eric and godric. That could not be a coincidence, could his story be true. And if it was where was my father and step-brother. And what does joe have to do with this.

I was sitting on the bed staring at the envelope godric gave me, I was too scared to go thru it because it could turn my whole world upside down. I was so deep in thought that I didn't see or hear godric come into the room until he sat down in front of me.

"godric…" I whispered out as I looked at him. "hello young one, I hope you won't mind but we are taking you to eric's house. You can shower there and eat while we discuss some things" he said to me and I frowned.

"you're never going to let me go are you? I am your prisoner…" I said and godric smiled at me. "no, never. You are free to go if you please, but I would rather you stay with us until you get your memories back" he said and then I thought about it and realised that it would be the best option.

"fine but I need to get some things from my car" I said thinking about the files and that I needed to go thru danalynne's…my file.

"we can drive together to eric's house" he said and I nodded as I stood up and we walked to my car. "you can drive, since I don't know the way" I said to godric and watched as he climbed into the car and I followed.

I was glad godric was driving because it was difficult getting to eric's house. I looked at the back seat and saw that my files were exactly as I left them. I needed to go thru them as soon as I could.

When we arrived at the house, godric showed me my room and as godric and I were going to discuss some things eric stormed in and demanded to speak to godric. The two of them left quickly and I wondered what it was about so I snuck to the door and listened.

"godric I need to leave, the magister found the blood that the queen told me to sell. He is at fangtasia holding pam until I bring bill Compton back. The magister believes it was bill. I do not know how long I will be gone" eric said and I frowned.

"eric I cannot let you go alone my child, I would be glad to accompany you but danalynne needs both of us now. Joe did unspeakable things to her. You take her with you because joe and his followers are still in Dallas under Isabel's watchful eye. I will bring them here after the magister is gone and then question them in the dungeon" godric replied and my eyes went wide.

Godric took joe and probably seth too, I wondered if he was torturing him. I still needed to ask him why joe would cause my car accident and where my family was.

"are you sure godric? I don't think danalynne is comfortable with me, joe must have told her lies about me. At first she told me that I killed her family so joe must have told her those lies. Not telling her that her father was killed by the church and that he was her step-brother" eric said and I almost fainted.

Was joe my step-brother? I slept with my step-brother…it felt as if I was going to be sick. I was going to kill him for lying to me, for deceiving me.

"yes I will talk to her, just keep her safe eric" godric said and when godric entered the room he knew she was listening and caught her before she could fall down.

"you weren't supposed to hear that. I will explain everything to you when you and eric return. Listen to him and trust him, somewhere deep down he does love you like I do." He said and I looked down and then felt godric cup my cheek with his hand and met his eyes with my own.

His eyes were a beautiful shade of grey and I looked deep into them and listened to what he had to say.

"we both lost you…we thought we lost you completely. You made a sacrifice to save me and it cost you your memories. While I am gone, I am going to speak to a witch to see if there is not another way to get them back. I do not want to do the first option." He said and it made me realise that he really did care for me.

"why? What is the first option?" I asked him but he shook his head and kissed my forehead.

"pack a bag I will quickly talk to eric" he said and in a blink of an eye he was gone. I threw some clothes into a bag and then snuck out of the room to the kitchen where I heard godric and eric talk.

"I heard what you told her, what is option one?" eric asked and I could hear godric sigh out loud. "Maggie the witch, I called her to help when I got the jar and she told me that it was danalynne's powers. Her Nephalem powers are in the jar, it seems like joe wanted to insert it into himself. I asked her how we could get it back into her and she gave me a file.

When she takes her powers back into herself she gets her memories back"

Godric said and that caused hope to rise in me. If only I could get my powers back I could remember what happened and what happened with joe.

"well that is good then is it not?" eric asked and godric sighed again. "yes it is good that she will get her memories back but the thing is when she absorbs it back into her body one side will win. She was made from demon and angel so when she does one will win and surface" he said and I frowned.

I had demon and angel inside of me…no wonder joe thought I was a freak.

"so if the demon side wins she would become evil?" he asked and I didn't hear a response so I assumed godric nodded yes.

"is there no possibility that we can make the angel win?" eric asked and I listened even more. "that is why I want to go to Dallas again, to speak to Maggie about this." He said and after that, I quickly moved back to the room with a lot of things on my mind.

If I chose to take my powers back I could become evil…was it worth the risks?  
godric came into the room and informed me that eric I would fly to Mississippi and that I would stay at the hotel while eric spoke to some vampires in that area.

I said goodbye to godric as he drove away and then looked at eric. He had my bag in his hand and stepped towards me. His arms encircled me and he told me to hold on.

As I was going to ask him why I felt both of us shoot off into the sky. I didn't scream because I was not breathing. I tried to pull myself closer to eric as I watched the city light fly by.


	10. chapter 10...left me here

Chapter 10…left me here

I must have passed out because the next time I opened my eyes eric was looking down at me and I was in a strange room. “Where are we?” I asked him and he pulled back as I sat up.

“In Jackson, you passed out about halfway here so I already booked the hotel room and brought you up to your room” he said and I smiled in appreciation. “so how long will you be gone?” I asked him and he looked outside and shook his head.  
“I am not sure because I’m not sure how the king is” he said and I nodded. “can I come with you to the kings house?” I asked him and he shook his head as he sat down next to me.

“I do not want you to get hurt, the king might hurt you or someone else there will because I am not quite invited there” he said and I nodded as I understood. “I will leave now and try to return as soon as possible. Order room service but do not leave the room” he said and I looked down at my hands.  
I felt him pull my chin up and as I met his eyes him lips connected right next to my lips. A part of them touched my own but it was so soft that I thought it was my imagination.

When I looked at him again I saw him smile and then he was gone. I sighed and lied back down, I was still tired so I tried to sleep some more.  
Eric’s pov: After I told the king about bill and then bill coming out saying that it was smart to try and pin it on him I tried to get back to danalynne but the king insisted that I stay there with them. Bill and I walked to our rooms in silence until he broke it.

“I am here trying to stay away from sookie, I do not want the king to take an interest in her or kill her. I do not want to lose her like you lost danalynne” bill said and I had to turn to him and smirk.  
“danalynne is alive, somehow she survived, I am keeping her by my side until I turn her” I told bill and he looked shocked. “how? Don’t get me wrong I am happy that she survived but I thought you said that you were certain she was dead? I do not hope you are going to bring her here” bill said and I had to roll my eyes at him.

“of course not she is staying at the hotel, I will take her home right after I am done here” I said and slipped into my room before he could say anything else.  
I am not sure how much time has passed. Has it been hours or days… all I could think about is if danalynne was okay, I hope she is.   
I asked the king to go back to pam but he said he had some things to do and in the mean time, I was walking around with Talbot.  
The kings son/lover. He loved Talbot more than anything and to please the king and helping him out of a temper tantrum thrown by Talbot I suggested he show me around.

The kings house was full of ornaments that he collected over the years, he killed people to get them. I was walking by the display case when a crown caught my eye. “what about this one?” I asked Talbot and he said that Russel got that over a thousand years ago.

But I knew that already, this crown was my fathers. I still remember the night where we were in the feasting room and I had snuck off to go fuck one of the maids but was stopped when I heard my father yell.  
That night my whole family were Sloan and I had to take revenge. Realising now that Russell was the one I have been looking for, for more than a thousand years. All I could think about right now was killing Russell or better yet kill something he really loved.

I knew I had to get closer to him to find out what his most prized possession is. I will try and get him to go to pam and take danalynne with me and then deal with it when she was safe.

Danalynne’s pov:  
It has been two days that eric has left me here all by myself. I had nothing to do except watch TV and order room service. To say that I was bored out of my mind was an understatement.  
I was starting to think to go out and look around but eric told me to stay here. All I could think about was joe. Joe my…I don’t know what to call him.

Why would he want me to kill eric and make me think I was his fiancé, and what did seth have to do with all of it. I was thinking so hard that I soon fell asleep and only woke up on the third day eric has left me.  
I was waiting for room service to bring up my food that I ordered when I decided I would go take a bath. Just when I was undressed, I heard the knock on the door and thinking it was room service I told them to come in and just set it in the lounge. 

I quickly showered instead of taking a bath because I did not want my food to become cold. I grabbed the robe that I threw over the chair in the bathroom and tied it around my body. As I walked to the lounge I towel dried my hair and could not see where I was walking.  
I was about to remove it when I stubbed my toe and was going to fall down from the pain when arms encircled me. I screamed because I was sure I was alone and the towel was still over my head. “shhhhhh...” the voice told me and slowly removed the towel.

Eric’s pov:  
I was troubled deeply…  
Yes we set Pam free but Russell killed the magister and kind of kidnapped the queen Sophie.  
He wanted to marry her even if he was married to Talbot. I told Pam that I was returning to Mississippi with the king because I still needed to get danalynne and I have some unfinished business with someone.

Knowing me Pam didn’t ask for more information on the subject. When we arrived back at the kings house I quickly made a call before I met the king to watch as he and Talbot fought.  
I told him that I would love to stay with Talbot and entertain him. The king said thank you but I was sure that the king would not have said that if he knew what I was planning.

Danalynne’s pov:  
when the towel was removed completely I was panicking. “please I am sorry for what I did, I thought that it was the right thing to do. I lost all of my memories and I don’t know how I know you” I told him and tried to escape his arms but he tightened them around me but not in a painful way.

“relax…eric called me and asked for me to check up on you while I was back. He explained some of it to me and told me that you lost all your memories and were told a lot of lies that you believed. But since you don’t remember I am alcide and eric sometimes call me to check up on you. I owe him so whenever he needs me I try to help” he told me and I sighed in relief.  
“I really am sorry for knocking you out and tying you up. You just weren’t supposed to be there” I told him and watched as he nodded and then let me go.

“where is eric?” I asked him and he shook his head at me “I do not even know myself he just asked me to check on you because he was worried that you left. Come on you should eat and then sleep it’s getting late” alcide told me and I felt my stomach turn.

“no thanks I am not hungry anymore, but sleeping is a problem. I haven’t slept well, I keep having nightmares and get about two hours of sleep so I would rather not try again” I told him and he shook his head at me.  
“if I were you I would try because I have a feeling that things are going to get rough soon. Come on I will sit with you until you fall asleep” alcide said and took me by the hand and led me to my room.

He pulled the covers back and helped me climb into bed. He also climbed on and sat beside me.   
It was completely silent and thought that maybe he had fallen asleep but when I looked up I saw he was staring at me. “stop staring” I whispered and me smiled softly.

“alcide do you maybe think you can hold me until I fall asleep?” I asked him and he only nodded and scooted down until his head was above mine and pulled me into his side where I laid my head on his chest and sighed as I closed my eyes.   
I was just dozing off to the rhythm of alcide’s heart when I heard the door slam open and there stood eric with his fangs out.

“eric it is not what you think” alcide said and I looked from him to eric but I could see that something was wrong, that’s when I noticed the blood spatter on his shirt and I moved back behind alcide in fear.  
“We need to leave now, I’ll pack your things. Do not be afraid it was another vampire that threatened to kill me.” Eric said and I watched as he blurred in front of us and I looked with a frown at alcide.

“I think you need to get dressed” alcide said and I nodded and quickly stood up and dressed in the bathroom. “what is going on?” I heard alcide ask eric but I didn’t hear eric’s response.  
I walked out to see eric hand my bags to one of the hotel employees and then he turned towards me. “we’re going to fly back home because we need to get there quickly” eric said and grabbed my hand pulling me behind him.

I barely had the chance to say bye to alcide before eric shot of into the sky. I kept my eyes closed the whole time there.  
When eric sat me down I saw that we were back in the bar and eric left me standing there as he went to the back to his office. I turned to the bar and went forward to get myself a drink because I was sure I needed one. I turned around when I heard a girl walk in and saw a blonde skinny woman.

She asked me where eric was and I frowned because she didn’t even ask me who I was but I just told her he was in his office. She walked to the back and just when I was going to make myself a drink the bar door opened.  
“ugh eric is in his office, leave me in peace to drink my drink” I said and rolled my eyes as I poured my drink.

“thank you can you please go get him?” I heard a female voice behind me say and I groaned out loud “didn’t I just say I wanted to be left in peace?” I asked out in anger and when I turned around, I gasped as I saw men dressed all in black with guns aiming at me.  
I dropped my glass and watched as it shattered by my feet. “eric!!” I yelled out when one of the guys stepped forward and the female smiled at me. 

I watched as eric sped out in front of me and looked at the blonde woman. “I’m sorry Miss Flanagan but the bar is closed” eric said and I grabbed his arm trying to get his attention.  
“thank you but I already ate, true blood only of course. Can’t stay out of trouble can you?” she asked eric and before he could respond she talked again. “the VRA is two states away from variation, I should be kissing asses not cleaning up after you in fucking Louisiana” she said and I stepped back when eric stepped forward.

“oh I promise there is nothing missing from my area” eric said looking around the room and then his eyes met mine and then gestured to the back door. I got the message and started walking that way slowly.  
“shut up! Your making my head hurt, officers silver him” she said and I watched as a guy stepped forward and put his gloved hand on eric’s shoulder. The glove was full of silver and I watched as eric sunk to his knees while groaning in pain as the silver burned him.

After eric was on his knees I watched as the woman I now know as nan Flanagan walk to one of the back doors and only after five minutes she came back up. Eric was now sitting on a chair waiting for her to come back and waiting to see what she would do.  
“down stairs is clean” she said and I saw pam watching eric intensely. “it’s been wiped” she said while walking towards eric again. “well I’m a virgo, I like to be neat” eric said while smiling at her and I could have laughed but I held it back.

“your screeching pincushion of a maid, that has been glamoured so much she can’t remember her own last name, does know that no one ever goes down there with so much as a mop and a promise. Suddenly it is as sterile as an operating room” nan said and I could see in eric’s eyes that he was starting to doubt that he could get away with it.

“that doesn’t prove anything” eric said and I barely caught it when he looked at me before looking back at nan.   
“I’m sorry but I should have spoken up sooner, I was the one who went down there while eric went to ground because I wanted to plan a ‘exciting’ night for the two of us because he has been talking about wanting to add role play to our relationship. so I thought I could use the basement after I cleaned it.” I quickly explained and watched as nan looked at eric and clearly saw his shocked face meant that he had no idea.

“mmmmmm well if only we had a magister to decide, relax it’s not like you killed somebody” nan said and sat down while putting in an earpiece to talk to someone. “I just need your official statement, that’s all” nan said and eric nodded.  
I really wanted to listen to eric’s statement but my mind went to godric and wondered if he even knew in what trouble eric was. I couldn’t believe he thought this was the safest place for me. I zoned out as eric and nan talked but was snapped back when eric yelled “fuck the authority. Russell’s words” eric said and nan looked shocked.

“this is why he killed the magister?” nan asked and eric shook his head “no he killed the magister because he defied him, he kidnapped queen sophie-ann because she refused him. Now if the authority or the AVL stand in his way…well…” eric said and left the threat hanging.

Nan turned her head and listened to the authority. “these are treasonous agitations, why didn’t you report him?” Nan asked eric and I saw him look down. “oh I should have but the authority has only existed for a few hundred years, but my history with Russel goes back nearly a thousand years. My family was massacred, all of them by wolves. I managed to kill one, I watched as he changed into a man at the end of my sword”

“those wolves are the same…Sweden, Germany, here. With all the respect I didn’t report Russell because I want him to die by my own hands. I have waited a thousand years” eric said and I looked at him with tears in my eyes.  
Yes he was a vampire and joe was wrong. So wrong about him, he had a heart and I am sure he did make some mistakes and killed some innocent people but everyone makes mistakes. I saw him in a new way now but maybe it wasn’t a new way maybe this was the way I saw him before I lost my memories.

“yes, yes I understand I am flying to new Orleans right away” Nan said and I looked at eric as he looked confused. “what that’s it?” he asked Nan and I could see he was angry about the situation.  
Nan looked back at eric and scowled “you’re on lockdown until the authority makes a ruling” she said and I watched as all of them walked out of the door and then they brought in coffins for us to sleep in.  
I guess it was close to sunrise because it was about ten minutes after eric moved the coffins to his office that Pam climbed into hers and slept.

I looked at eric as he sat behind his desk just starring down at it, I wondered what he was thinking about.  
I watched as blood dripped down his ears and he simply wiped it away with a white towel. “you know I know I can’t remember anything or who I was but I am really sorry for what happened to your family. It must have been horrible for you to remember. I can’t remember and it still sucks.” I said to him but he didn’t answer me so I turned around and as I laid like that I fell asleep.


	11. chapter 11...new adjustments

Chapter 11…new adjustments 

A/N:I am so so sorry for not updating sooner but writers block has been killing me, I just can’t get over it so I had to force this one out. sorry if it’s not good.

 

I woke up when I heard a sound that I realised was Pam’s coffin opening and I wondered if Eric even slept at all.   
“Did you sleep at all?” I heard Pam ask and I silently waited for Eric to answer her. “I am fine” he answered and I knew he didn’t sleep. I wanted to turn around and talk with them but something told me to keep on lying just like that.  
“Is the guards still out there?” she asked and I heard Eric grunt so I assumed they were still there.  
“Whatever the authority decides, I will not let you take the fall for this” Pam said and I agreed with her. He shouldn’t get a punishment for what he didn’t do. “You didn’t kill the magister” Pam said and Eric replied right after. “No but I am easy to pin it on” he said back and I knew he was right.

“What did Talbot do to you?” she asked and I was confused. Who was Talbot?  
“Nothing but he was the nearest thing to Russell’s heart. He had to die” Eric stated and then I knew that Talbot was the vampire he killed and not because he was threatened but out of revenge. I was afraid for Eric and I wondered if godric knew what was happening.

“A hundred years I have been by your side. Why didn’t you say anything about Russell or your family” Pam asked and I was shocked that he didn’t tell her at all about his past. And she was with him for more than a hundred years.   
“You didn’t need to know. What good would it do to share my pain with you” Eric replied back and I know he was heavily guarded about his feelings. “You didn’t need to carry it by yourself” Pam said.  
“I am not weak” Eric growled out and I knew now that his Viking nature is still with him.

“I was a sole survivor, the burden is mined alone” he said and I heard Pam’s voice crack. “We’ve been through so much for so long, it can’t end this quickly” Pam said and I knew she was starting to cry.  
“Everything ends, even the immortals…if I can’t go on, you should make a new vampire. It is your time to be a maker. You can even turn danalynne, she would make a good vampire.” I heard Eric say and then I heard Pam sob. When I turned around on the couch I saw Pam kneeling and sobbing into Eric’s shoulder.

I sat up and then Eric looked at me just as I wiped a tear away and I could see he knew he was going to die. I quickly stood up and briskly walked to the bathroom where I stared at myself in the mirror.  
A few tears leaked out and I scolded myself. Just over a week ago I wanted to kill Eric and now I didn’t want him to die. I wonder if it is maybe my past memories or feelings coming back.

I took out my phone and dialled godric’s number but it went to voicemail. “Godric, please I know you are busy but Eric needs your help. Please he could die.” I said and then hung up as I noticed voices back in the bar. I walked out just as Nan ordered Eric.  
“Bring me his fangs or I will have yours” Nan strictly told Eric and that was it. All my emotions were too much and I snapped.  
“Hey! Do not talk to him like that. You are more superior to him, but no you are too lazy to deal with this shit. Yes Eric wants to kill him but you should have kept Russell under a close eye. You should be helping eric not looking pretty for a fucking camera” I yelled at her.

It was completely silent and everyone was staring at me including the vampires pointing their guns at me. Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea.   
“Excuse me? Who do you think you are talking to” she said and I rolled my eyes. “YOU, Nan Flanagan. Trust me I have read your file and I know everything that you are not.” I said and she raised her eyebrow at me.  
“File… what file?” she asked and I was about to answer but godric came in and all the men turned towards him with their guns raised.

“I’m sorry MS. Flanagan but she went snooping in my office back in Dallas and she wanted to know more about you. She means nothing by it and I will deal with her snooping” godric said as he came to stand next to me.  
“Very well godric, but next time keep a leash on her. Eric remember your order” Nan said and then they all left out of the door.  
“Eric what have you done!” godric growled out and eric answered him that he killed Russell’s lover.  
“Have you gone mad my son, that was suicide” godric said and stepped towards eric as he looked up at eric. “Godric he was the one who killed my family” eric said but godric shushed him and told him that they would discuss it later.  
“But I do have a favour to ask eric” godric said and I frowned. “Of course godric, anything” Eric replied and godric nodded as he walked back out of the door.

Before I could ask Eric what was going on godric walked back in followed by two men and then other three men that held Joe and Seth. I was shocked to see joe and when he looked at me I felt remorse but it faded quickly.

I didn’t know what I was doing but I grabbed a silver stake and walked towards Joe, I was going to stab him but before I could stop myself he pulled Seth in front of him and instead the stake went into Seth’s heart.  
I gasped as I looked at Seth but he only smiled at me and then his head dropped.

I killed him…I killed Seth.

I looked at Joe and he was also shocked.  
“You monster, what did you do! Eric has you under his glamouring spell again, jess please you need to help me” Joe said and I smiled at him. “Of course joe, why wouldn’t I help my brother?” I asked him and saw his eyes go wide.

He knew I read his file and my own. The men were moving him to the basement but I growled out for them to stop, I stood in front of Joe and then kneed him in his manhood. After that I walked back to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed as I cried.  
It was probably twenty minutes later that I felt a hand on my shoulder, rubbing my back as I continued to sob.  
“I killed him, I killed Seth. He had nothing to do with this. Joe forced him to help he was black mailed, I read his file.” I said as I turned over to come face to face with Pam.

“Oh I thought it was godric, sorry” I said as I wiped my tears away and then scooted further up the bed. “You can always cry on my shoulder if you look that good crying” Pam said and I frowned at her.  
“Are you seriously hitting on me?” I asked her and watched as her lips stretched over her teeth as she smiled at me. “Oh defiantly, I would love to eat you, and not just your blood” she said and I scoot further back and breathed a sigh of relief when eric came in.

“Not now Pam, I need to talk to danalynne” eric said and ushered Pam out of the room.   
“Pam likes the female gender but I am sure you know that already” Eric said and I simply nodded at him.

“I am sorry for dragging you into this mess with Russell but I have waited so long to kill him, I hope you understand” eric said and when I looked away I felt the bed lift and heard him walk away.

“of course I understand, I would also want to kill the person who killed my father” I said and watched as eric turned back towards me. “I will help you where I can” I told him but he shook his head.  
“no I can’t let you get hurt more than you already have” he said and I shook my head again.

“eric accept my help, let me help you with this and then you can help me someday” I said and saw that he nodded at me.  
Eric took my hand and looked at me with an emotion I could not decipher. “even if you don’t remember I want to say thank you for what you did to save godric, it meant a lot to me. And I promise I will do everything in my power to get your memories back” eric said and then kissed my lips softly and then he left in a blink of an eye.

I touched my lips with my fingertips and frowned, was eric and I an item? I thought godric and I were together before everything.  
Next godric came in and I smiled at him. “when did you get time to read the files?” godric asked me and I explained to him that I packed them with me to Mississippi and when I was alone I read them.

“I was reading my file and I found something that might be useful, a guy named Russell edgington made me. I guess he had too much time on his hands” I said and looked back at godric to see him thinking.

“I know who that is” he said and my eyes went wide. “really? How…never mind do you think I can meet him?” I asked.   
“no I don’t want you ever to meet him, if he knows you are alive he will want you back as a plaything. That’s why me and your father planned for you to disappear with the kidnapping” godric said to me and I nodded at him but I still wanted to push the subject but knew not to.

“the kidnapping? What kidnapping?” I asked him but he shook his head at me. “don’t worry about that now. Let’s get you home and settled in” godric said as he gathered all my papers and then helped me off the bed.  
“home? Eric’s home?” I asked him and he nodded as we walked out of the bar and into a mustang car the drive there wasn’t too long but I still somehow felt drained with everything going on.

Later that night after I was showered I sat on the bed and godric came walking in. “what’s going to happen to joe?” I asked him and I could see he wanted to tell me a lie but I just looked at him pleadingly and then he nodded.  
“I’m not sure, we won’t hurt him unless it really is necessary, but after that I think the authority would want him.” He said and I felt the worry settle in my mind.

“Get some sleep you’re going to need it tomorrow” godric said and kissed my forehead. “Don’t you think I am accepting this too easily?” I asked him before he could leave. “No I think you can feel deep down that this is where you belong” he said and I nodded and laid down.


	12. chapter 12...a bad feeling

Chapter 12…a bad feeling.

 

A/N:I KNOW THIS IS LATE BUT MY MUSE IS SLIGHTLY DEAD BECAUSE I DON’T GET MANY REVIEWS ANY MORE. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS I APPRIECATE THEM GREATLY.

 

Early that morning I was showered and dressed, ready to go to fangtasia but I wasn’t sure how to get there so I called a cab to come and fetch me.   
Once I got to fangtasia, the driver gave me a nasty glare and even said he does not want my filthy whore money. I was shocked to hear him say that but before I could respond, he drove off. I turned to the building and stopped. How the hell was I going to get inside?

I was going to break a window but then a pale thin woman came out with trash bags, while she rounded the corner I quickly slipped inside and went straight to the basement.  
Joe was there lying on the floor looking normal. “finally you came to your senses” he said and sat up. “what are you talking about?” I asked him and he responded by saying that I was here to help him escape. 

“help you? Help you!? You lied to me, you made me kill seth.” I growled back at him and he only laughed at me. “I didn’t make you kill him, you killed him yourself” he said to me and I gave him a nasty glare.  
“I read all of your stupid files, why are you doing experiments on those people?” I asked him and sat down because I was going to get as much information from him as possible. 

“they aren’t people, why do you wanna know?” he asked me back.  
“to stop whoever is doing this” I said to him and he shook his head. “how do you plan on stopping a three thousand year old vampire?” he asked me and then right there I knew he was talking about the vampire who made me.

I rushed home after talking with joe a little, trying to get him to tell me more about russell.  
I snuck inside and felt stupid because vampires woke when the sun go down and it would be two more hours until then. I walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and once I filled the glass I brought it to my lips. 

“where were you?” a voice said behind me and made me jump, spilling the water all over myself and the floor.  
“you scared the hell out of me, aren’t you supposed to be ‘dead’?” I asked him and he looked back at me and I knew he wanted to smiled because of the term ‘dead’ I used.

“where were you?” he asked again and I sighed as I refilled my glass. “I went to see joe, he told me something that I think is really important” I said and I could see he was angry that I went to joe.  
“I can’t keep you safe if I’m not with you. I only care about your wellbeing” he said and cupped my cheek softly with his hand. “I know godric, but I needed to see him” I said and felt his thumb stroke my cheek.

“godric I need to ask you something…both you and eric do little things like this, stroking my cheek or kissing me softly. I want to know am I together with you or him or even both of you. I’m going out of my mind, who did I love before my memories got taken away?” I asked him with all seriousness and saw him looking deep into my eyes.

“I think you loved both of us but you didn’t want to choose and lose the other” godric said as he continued to rub my cheek. I smiled softly at him and took his hand into my own and kissed it.  
“I think I need to focus on getting my memories back before I do anything” I said to godric and then walked back to my room.  
Godric knew she was going to say something like that and watched as she walked away from him for the third time but he couldn’t bring himself to stop her, because he knew eric needed her more than he did.  
That night eric took danalynne with him to fangtasia and told her to wait for him until he was done and watched as a lawyer came and he gave everything to Pam if he died. 

It was funny to her as she watched a stripper yell at eric because he promised he would give her everything and then he yelled back at her. She couldn’t stand it anymore and busted out laughing. Eric told her to shut up playfully and walked into his office.

Sookie came in and asked where eric was so she pointed to sookie that he was in his office. They say curiosity killed the cat, but danalynne could help but wonder what sookie wanted so danalynne stood up and walked his office when she heard something crash to the floor.

Making up and excuse danalynne walked in “hey eric have you seen…oh uh” danalynne stopped dead in her tracks as she saw eric kissing sookie and then sookie stepped back. Danalynne could see her lips where swollen and her hair was messy so eric was going roughly at it.

She didn’t know why but she felt hear stomach drop and turn uncomfortably. “sorry” she mumbled out but before the door was closed she saw eric grab sookie back and kissed her again.  
She guess that eric didn’t feel anything for her anymore but knew she couldn’t think of this now.

“hey have you seen eric” Pam asked as danalynne sat at the bar with a bottle of vodka. “in his office, but I wouldn’t go in, he’s getting frisky with Blondie” danalynne said to Pam as she took another swig of the bottle.   
She watched as Pam walked to Eric office and then the both of them came out and stood just to the side of her.  
“What? This better be important” eric said to Pam as he watched her. “your too busy signing wills, making out with the solution instead of using her” Pam said to eric and in return he clenched his jaw.

“there isn’t a way to use her, it won’t work” he said back to Pam and was about to walk but Pam stood in front of him again.  
“we know russell want her, give her to him to save your own skin” Pam said and although I started to dislike sookie that seemed a bit harsh.

“no, I won’t do that to her” eric argued back and danalynne wanted to snort at the prospect of them going back and forth like this. “if you’re not going to give him sookie, at least figure out a way to use her and fast” Pam replied hotly and then stormed off.

Eric turned back to danalynne to look at her but when his ice blue eyes met her own warm blue ones she looked away. Only when eric stormed outside to think did she look at him.

About twenty minutes later danalynne was still sitting at the bar waiting for eric to come in because she wanted to talk to him about their past together and where they stood. But not having a lot of patients she huffed and walked into the bathroom to splash some water onto her face.

She was busy drying her hands when she heard screaming and when she walked out she saw eric walk to the basement with sookie over his shoulder. ‘what the hell is he doing’ she thought and went to follow him but in an instant he was in front of her again.

“what did you just do eric?” a voice said behind danalynne and when she turned around she saw godric looking angry at eric.  
The three of them walked back into the bar area and sat down in one of the booths. “godric I have a plan that will work but in order for it to work I need sookie locked up before she does something stupid” eric explained but godric shook his head.  
“not this way my son” godric said to eric but eric shook his head “she won’t get hurt, this is the only way to insure I do not die” eric said and then godric reluctantly nodded. 

“godric just keep danalynne away from here, russell cannot know where she is at the moment” eric said and godric nodded and grabbed danalynne’s hand, ready to take her home.  
“no, I wanted to stay here by your side” she said to eric but eric shook his head and pushed her towards godric.  
Godric said goodbye to eric and then took danalynne back to eric’s home.

“you do know he is going to do something stupid right?” danalynne asked godric but godric just stared straight ahead. “go shower and then you can get some sleep” godric said and danalynne huffed as she walked up the stairs to her room.  
While she was in the shower danalynne kept thinking of a way for godric to let her go back but she couldn’t think of anything.

Finally, when she was dressed an idea came to her and at the same time she smiled and grimaced.  
Slowly danalynne walked downstairs dressed in her jeans and tank top, she looked around for godric and when she found him in the kitchen she smiled.

“hey godric, I need your help upstairs in my room please” danalynne said and when godric frowned at her clothes she explain that she was shy for him to see her in her night gown. Godric only nodded and walked up the stairs with her.  
Godric turned to the right but danalynne grabbed his hand and took him to the left side of the house. “danalynne your room is that way” godric said to her and she nodded at him “yes I know but first I need you to check something in this weird room, I think I saw something” she explained and when godric walked into the room with her she looked at godric and kissed him quickly.

“I’m sorry godric” she said and backed away, it was then that godric noticed she used a silver handcuff to lock him to the bed, and when she closed the door he saw that he was in a prison room.  
Sure he could break the handcuff but the door was silver from the inside and there were no windows. Using his vampire hearing he listened as danalynne ran down the stairs and grabbed his car keys. After that he heard her speed out of the yard and onto the road, back to where he assumed was fangtasia.

“I hate all of you” danalynne heard sookie yell from the inside and the a man replied that someone should go first. It was then that she opened the door quickly and slipped inside and in time to hear eric say that he’s love to.  
“who are you?” russell asked but eric turned to russell and explained that she was his human.  
Russell nodded and went back to talking with sookie.

“stay” eric commanded danalynne as he talked to Pam. After they talked eric grabbed danalynne’s arm and dragged her further away from russell.  
“where is godric?” eric asked her sternly and she mumbled the answer under her breath. “I’m sorry what was that?” eric asked her again “I locked him up and then came here” I said to him and knew he was fuming.

“why did you come?” he asked me and I looked up at him. “I needed to stop you, this is stupid. Godric told me what it is that you have planned and you will die” I responded heatedly back at him.

“oh you care for me now?” eric asked back amusedly. “I’m starting to” I said back and watched as the emotions danced across his eyes but before I could say anything else russell said to eric that they better start.  
Eric looked down at me and then kissed my forehead before he walked to sookie and both eric and russell drank from her.  
I watched silently as eric walked back outside and when he did I walked into the bathroom and cried. Although I didn’t really love him but it felt like I just lost someone precious to me.

Danalynne’s senses came back to her sometime later when she heard yelling coming from the bar and knowing eric was going she walked back out only to see eric lying on one of the couches.  
“he needs blood, human blood. He’s too weak to drop fang” Pam said as danalynne stood next to her. “bite me” she heard sookie say and before bill could bite her danalynne grabbed her arm and pushed it down.  
“no, he won’t drink your blood” danalynne said and sookie frowned at her. “don’t be territorial, he needs my blood” sookie said back to danalynne.

“didn’t you hear Pam? He needs human blood, not fairy or fairy/human hybrid blood especially not a fucking fairy that jumps between two vampires and make out with one while you have another perfect gentlemen vampire in your back pocket” danalynne hissed into sookie’s face and then looked at a shocked bill.

“oh yeah she kiss eric, now move” danalynne said to bill but hissed the last part at sookie.  
Danalynne held her wrist up to Pam and after Pam bit her she lowered her wrist to eric’s mouth where she helped him drink until he dropped his own fangs and sunk them into her wrist to get more blood.

After mostly healing eric release danalynne’s wrist and said that they had to bring russell back in.  
“are you crazy?” danalynne yelled at him. “fine I will go get him myself” he said and sookie threw up her hands and went to get russell.

“why?” danalynne asked eric and he looked up at her saying “I want him to suffer more”.  
“eric please don’t save him, let him burn, I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach. This will not turn out to be good” I said to him but he only looked at russell and then back at me before he walked towards sookie.

Eric then helped sookie tie him to one of the stripper poles with silver chains.  
“Pam get bill a spare coffin” eric said to Pam and I watched her roll her eyes but nonetheless she walked to get one for bill. Next I watched as sookie yelled at bill but my focus was pulled away when eric stood in front of me and cupped my cheek.  
“can I count on you to watch him today until we can take care of him?” eric asked me. I looked back at russell and saw him smile at me. “fine but when things go wrong trust me to be the first one to tell you ‘I told you so’” I said to him and he gave me a small smile.

“I will take care of him, he will never bother us again. I promise, just watch him” eric said and then kissed my forehead before walking to the back to his own coffin.  
Sookie sat on eric’s throne as I sat at the bar reading the stupid sayings on the t-shirts.

“I know you” russell said and when I looked up I saw he was looking at me. “no you don’t” I replied easily and went back to basically doing nothing.  
“yes I do. I made you, you are my property” he said and I shook my head while glaring at him. “you know nothing” I seethed at him but he only chuckled making a few flakes fall from his burned skin.

“oh yes you are, you are a Nephalem more importantly you are MY Nephalem. The man you call daddy stole you from me, I will kill him in front of you and then use you till you die. I will drain you and then replenish your blood with my own and do it over and over again” russell said to me.  
“stop!” I yelled at him but he only licked his lips and moaned out “my what your blood would taste like” he said and that’s when I snapped.

I grabbed the bloody urn he was carrying with him and when I saw his eyes go wide I knew I had him.  
“put him down” he hissed at me and I smiled. “this is Talbot isn’t it? You want to use me to bring him back don’t you? Well too bad!” I growled at him and threw Talbot down the drain laughing as russell growled and screamed at me to stop.  
After Talbot was gone russell went quiet and sobbed softly to himself. I went back to the bar and I saw sookie looking at me in shock but before I could snap at her the door opened and in walked alcide.

Sookie ran right away into his arms and asked how he knew to come for her. I swear I don’t know how she fits thru the door with her big ego.  
“danalynne” alcide said to me after sookie let him go I smiled at him and asked him if he wanted a beer. Two hours later the three of us were all talking about alcide’s ex. Just then the vampires walked back in and eric asked me to help him unchain russell.

After I did I saw eric drag russell out by the neck and laughed after Pam said not to bring that thing back in.  
Sookie called out that no vampire was to set foot back into her home and I watched as alcide smirked.  
Shortly after eric and bill left with alcide godric stormed in looking murderously at me.  
“Pam would you excuse us please?” godric asked her and she quickly nodded but before godric could confront me he frowned and then sped off with Pam on his heels.

This is my only chance I thought and made my way down the basement with a plate of food I warmed up and saw where joe laid asleep.


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13…wait what just happened?

 

A/N…I know it’s really short but I promise the next one will be long. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed you keep this story alive!!

This is my only chance I thought and made my way down the basement with a plate of food I warmed up and saw where joe laid asleep.  
“wake up” I said and nudged his leg with my foot. It took a few nudges for him to finally wake up and when he did he smiled at me. “hello my dear fiancé” he said as he looked up at me.

 

“uhg you disgust me” I replied back and gave him his plate of food. “thanks honey” he said and began to eat. “Would you just stop?” I yelled at him but he ignored me and kept eating.  
“I am not your fiancé I was like your sister, dad brought me home and you were my brother! How could you do that? How could you play with me like that?” I yelled at him but he only smirked at me.

 

“cause you’re not my sister and you will never be plus your body…mmmm it’s like the gods designed you. How could I not ravish you?” he said and laughed afterwards. His laughing pissed me off so I jumped on him and we started fighting.  
It was all go as I punched and kicked him but he returned them with even more force. One particular punch left me dazed and before I could come back to my senses he punched me again and stole the keys to the lock, keeping him there.

 

Joe quickly unlocked the chains and then ran up the stairs and out of fangtasia.   
Once everything came back to me I knew I was going to be in big trouble so I quickly cleaned up and then waited for eric and godric to return.  
It was nearly an hour later that Pam came in covered in something grey but before I could ask she was off into the private bathroom.

 

Next came godric who was in the same predicament and I raised an eyebrow in question. “we’ll talk later, I need to get this cement off of me” godric said and went into the other bathroom.  
Godric came out, we sat down in a booth, me with a coke, and godric had a trublood warmed up. “bill tried to kill eric tonight. That was why Pam and I were covered in cement. Eric buried Russell in cement and after that bill pushed eric in.” he said and I gawked at him.

 

“bill? The nice vampire…oh that probably is my fault. I told him that eric and sookie were making out” I mumbled ashamed that I got so zealous.  
“he kissed sookie?” godric asked with a growl in the back of his throat. “yeah I guess he doesn’t know how to give me time just to figure things out, he’s already moving on” I said and watched as eric stormed in and kept walking not even bothering to look at me.

 

Godric looked at me and smiled softly at me. “He will come around he just doesn’t take rejection very well.” Godric said and I nodded absentmindedly. I knew I haven’t made my mind up between eric and godric but eric had to understand that I needed time. Everything was new to me and I felt like a stranger in my own life.

 

My clothes fit wrong and even my own name felt foreign on my tongue when I repeated it in the mirror to myself.   
“I’m still upset that you locked me in that room, after I told you that eric can handle it and that I need to protect you” he said to me and I nodded. “I know godric but I had to help, he was going to die and I just…” I left the sentence there because I knew he would understand.  
“I need to go talk with eric, I will be right back” godric said and I watched as he walked to the back into eric’s office.

 

Godric’s pov:

 

Godric stood in the doorway before walking forward and seating himself on a chair, looking at eric as he dried his hair with a towel.

“what Is this that I hear of you kissing sookie?” godric asked his son sternly but eric just sighed. “it was nothing godric, it was just a simple kiss” eric said and looking through his papers on his desk.  
“eric it is not just a kiss for Danalynne. She’s trying to figure out what to do and who she loves” godric responded and eric just chuckled. “she knows I don’t want love” he said and godric shook his head.  
“no eric she doesn’t know that, she remembers nothing but what that monster told her!!” godric growled out and slammed his fist down onto the table. Before eric could respond godric shook his head and turned to walk to the door.

“Heed my advise eric, she loves you even if both of you don’t know it and in the end you will lose her. I am not claiming her in hopes that you do” godric said as he closed the door to the office and walked back to the bar area. 

Godric stood still for a moment as he watched danalynne look deeply into her glass and her brows furrowed in concentration. He could see she was worrying and thinking deeply about something.  
She was just as beautiful as he remembered. She reminded him a lot of someone from his past and his heart was aching because she had to experience so much troubled and heart ache. If he could he would take it all away.

Godric walked forwards and sat down next to danalynne and explained to her what happened with eric and bill in the full story. 

Once he was done he took my hand and in vampire speed rushed to the roof. From there I could see all the lights that were on and it was beautiful.  
“I need to tell you something…joe got out” I said and waited for a scolding but it was deadly silent. “I know…” he said to me.

“I’m sorry okay, I didn’t mean to let him get out I just wanted answers but I know that…wait what?” I rambled and the realised what he said.   
“I saw him run away, I didn’t stop him because I knew eric was going to kill him and even though you don’t remember now but when you do you would’ve hated me for not stopping eric even after everything” he said and I looked down at the ground.

“You say that like you’ve know me for years…” I said and he smiled at me while walking closer.  
“Believe me I have known you for years but your soul is an old one, just as old as me. You have humanity with understanding and that is so rare. That’s why I can’t…” he said as he stood right in front of me.  
“you can’t what?” I asked him as I looked into his eyes for a moment and then his eye’s dropped and he heaved a sigh. “I can’t do it…” he said and before I could reply back his lips crashed softly onto my own.  
I stared wide-eyed into his eyes because his eyes never closed. This close up I could see his grey eyes were flecked with gold and a bit of blue. Just when he was about to pull back I put my hand around his neck and pulled him closer and closed my eyes as I felt my own warm lips heat up his own and I felt as his lips glided against my own.

 

When we pulled away, I was breathless because I have never been kissed like that before and it made me even more confused. Why did godric tell me to go for eric if he had feelings for me?  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that” godric said and I shook my head. I leaned in again to kiss him but he stopped me before I could.

“please I can’t kiss you again. I really am sorry” godric said and he kissed my forehead before he sped off.   
I touched my lips in confusion and then ran down the stairs to go back down. Just as I reached the bar a hand grabbed my arm and turned me around. “were leaving now” eric said and I frowned.  
“no I need to talk to godric” I said to him but he shook his head and dragged me to his car. “eric let go, please I need to talk to him” I pleaded but he shook his head and started the car. The car ride was silent and even when we parked in eric’s driveway he didn’t say a word.

We walked silently into the house and I looked around. “where is godric?” I asked him and I saw him clench his fist. “he’s gone” he said and I thought that I misheard him.  
“sorry, I thought I heard you say he was gone?” I asked him and he nodded to me. “what, no you’re wrong…” “he’s gone okay! He left and he’s not coming back soon!” eric yelled as he grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me.

When it hit me what he said I could feel my heart drop into my stomach. “no he can’t leave. He has to come back. Eric make him come back please” I begged him but eric looked at me with no emption and walked up the stairs.

I felt empty because I finally thought that I could be happy and start new with him. To forget joe and everything. I rushed up the stairs and into eric’s room to find him totally naked on the bed.  
“Eric!!” I exclaimed while I turned around and covered my eyes with my hand. “well it is my room you know” he said and I heard him shuffling so I turned around only to see him standing right behind me still naked.  
“please cover yourself” I said to him but he smirked at me. “nope” he replied and I just turned around. “why did godric leave?” I asked eric but eric only growled and grabbed my hips. 

“it doesn’t matter” he said to me. “it does, I want to know why he left?” I asked him but eric pushed me forward and slammed his bedroom door behind me.  
I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked outside, by the side of the house was an arch of flowers I could climb onto the roof, so I did just that. I slowly climbed until I was on the roof and then sat down in the middle of it.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked out into the forest. “godric you need to come back, please. I think I’m starting to love you” I whispered to myself.   
In the woods…

As danalynne sat on the roof little did she know that that said vampire was standing by the tree line in the shadows and he clearly heard what she whispered.  
As godric looked down he heaved a breath of air and looked at the sad girl on the roof.  
“I know you are, and that’s why I have to leave. Please forgive me my sweet little angel” godric said and then sped off into the unknown.


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14…I should I know?

Two months later…  
“this is ridiculous” I heard pam mutter as bill…’king’ bill stood inside of fangtasia questioning all of us one by one trying to pin sookie’s disappearance on one of us.  
“now Eric we both know that you have been trying to take sookie as yours and now would be the best time. Just tell me where she is and I will make your sentencing not as harsh.” Bill said to eric as he sat in front of him.

“for the last time I don’t know where she is” eric replied as curtly as he could.   
“then tell me why at the same time sookie disappears does godric also just up and leave?” bill asked eric but he looked straight at me when he asked his question.  
“godric wanted to travel the world a bit, I didn’t know that a vampire needs to ask for permission to go out of town” eric replied back sarcastically but I know it was hard for him because none of us knew where godric was. 

The night godric kissed me was the last time anyone saw him and both eric and I was worried that he might have done something but eric assured me that he could still feel godric.  
Every day I thought of him and wondered if he was thinking about me. I still remembered the kiss we shared and I miss him even more then. 

Eric has been even more of an ass but when he really is in a bad mood he usually stays away from me.   
We have become closer and some nights when I can’t sleep because I stay up too late trying to find out what type of nephalem I was I just lay down with Eric. I visit the jar frequently and wonder if I would consume it one day again. But then I start thinking of the demon side of me winning and all thoughts are erased. 

As I dozed off it was my turn to get questioned by bill. For what reason I didn’t know.  
“do you know anything about sookie being taken?” bill asked me and I wanted to laugh in his face but I restrained myself and smiled at him. “why would I know? I didn’t like sookie and before you can ask how the hell am I supposed to kidnap her and where the hell would I keep her but most importantly why would I take her.” I responded and I could see bill was thinking what to ask me next because I had an answer for everything.

“well she did kiss eric, and if I have it correctly you like eric and you are his?” bill asked me and I had to stop myself from screaming at him.  
“no I am not eric’s, and at that time I didn’t feel anything towards eric” I responded and bill nodded at me. “but you feel something for him now?” bill asked and I looked at eric and then back at bill.  
“I’m not like sookie who opens her legs for any vampire” I responded and when I blinked again bill had me by the throat against the wall. 

“bill” eric growled and when eric spoke bill tightened his hold. “it’s king bill” one of bill’s security responded.  
“what happened to soft bill? You are king so aren’t you supposed to keep humans safe, not strangle them” I asked bill and his fangs clicked out but after a few seconds he retracted them.  
He released my throat and then straightened his clothes. Bill walked back to his chair and then grabbed everything he needed.

“I will be in touch” bill said to me, eric and pam. We all watched as bill and his security left. Eric walked straight over to me and tipped my chin upwards to see my throat.  
I looked up at him as he searched for any marks. “it’s going to bruise quite badly” eric said and I felt his thumb stroke over the red skin. “do you want some of my blood?” eric asked me but I shook my head no.  
“I need to go feed and fuck someone” pam said as she walked out of the bar. I watched as pam walked out and then turned to eric to see he was sitting on his throne. I didn’t want to stare at him all night so I walked to his office to crash there until the bar closes. I mean the bar was going to open in an hour so I could sleep now and wake up when eric went home.

I was lying on the couch listening to music on my phone when I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I opened my eyes I saw eric kneeling next to me. “time to go home” he said and I frowned. When I looked at the time on my phone I realised I fell asleep and it was already three in the morning.  
I stood up and walked out of the bar to go to his car. I got into it and waited until eric came and started the car. “I didn’t realize I fell asleep. I said and eric hummed as he looked at my throat.  
The ride was silent and in no time we were at his house. I didn’t wait for him to come so I walked ahead and went inside the house.

I quickly ate some left over pizza and then walked up the stairs to my room. I didn’t know where eric was so I shut my bedroom door and started stripping off my clothes. When I was only in my underwear I grabbed my black nightdress and pulled it over my head.  
Just when it fell passed my shoulders I realized that I didn’t feel it drop down further and when I felt an ice cold hand touch my hip I felt goosebumps raise all over my body. “I did close my door for a reason you know” I said to eric and when I tried to step forward his hand on my hip gripped me and pulled me back into his own.

“eric…” I said just to warn him. I felt his arm wrap around my middle. I heard the click of his fangs and sighed. “I didn’t give you permission to drink from me eric” I said and tried to turn around but he held me still.  
I heard him bite into something and then I saw his bleeding arm in front of me. “no eric, I said I’m fine” I told him and pushed his arm away. “just drink it” eric said and I knew he wouldn’t stop pestering me so I sighed and grabbed his arm to take a few drops.

I tried to push his arm away but he held it tightly to my mouth and stroked my hair. “drink some more, you will feel better” eric said and I took a few more big gulps and then pushed his arm away.  
“thanks even though I said I didn’t need it.” I said to eric and then walked to wards my bed. I climbed into my bed and looked at eric expecting him to leave but he just stood there staring at me.  
“please can you go so I can sleep, the sun is going to be up soon” I asked him nicely but I just got his normal smirking face right in my own. “get out of my face now” I said to him but he didn’t move a muscle.  
“not before you give me something in return” he replied back and I had to tell myself not to roll my eyes. “what will it take to get you out of my room so that I can sleep peacefully.” I asked him and when his smirk grew wider, I knew it was going to be something I would not like.

“its just a simple goodnight kiss I want” eric said and I felt my eyes grow wide in shock.   
“a simple kiss? Fine look away, while I am sleeping. I’m not giving you a kiss” I said and rolled over onto my stomach to sleep.  
I was just dozing off when I felt the cold settle over me and knew instantly it was eric. “eric please I really am tired” I complained to him.

When I opened my eyes again all I saw was the sea blue eyes of eric staring back at me.   
“eric I need to sleep, I haven’t slept well in a few weeks” I told him and watched as he emotionlessly stared at me. “why…” eric asked me and I huffed. “because eric humans need sleep to function properly” I responded to him. “no…why haven’t you slept good lately?”   
“I don’t know, I guess I’m just very confused and curious at the same time. I’m confused because why did godric leave? Was it me, or something I did? And then I’m so curious to know who I was and what my powers was. I just really need a good night’s sleep” I explained to eric.  
I saw him frown down at me and then look at the wall while he was thinking. “take some of my blood to sleep better” he said as he turned back to me.

“no its fine I just need to settle my mind, maybe drink a glass of warm milk with some vodka” I said lightly as I laughed.  
“fine, I’ll get you a glass” eric said and before I could protest he was gone.   
Eric’s pov:  
as Eric walked down the stairs pam came in and followed him into the kitchen. Eric went straight to the fridge, got the milk out, and poured it into a glass. After that he set the glass into the microwave to heat it up.

He took it out and turned around to see pam smirking at him. “not a word pam” Eric said and bit into his arm. He held his arm over the glass and let a few drops drip into the warm milk.  
“does she know you’re giving her your blood?” pam asked Eric with a smirk on her face.   
“I said not a word pam” Eric replied and stirred the milk with a spoon to mix the blood in. Eric walked around the counter and passed pam but as he passed her she grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.  
“have you heard anything from godric?” she asked but Eric shook his head and walked further and up the stairs. He entered Danalynne’s room and saw her sitting up in her bed, waiting for him.  
“I said that I could get it myself” she said to Eric but Eric ignored her and walked forward to sit on the bed and gave the glass of warm milk to her. Eric watched as she drank the milk until it was finished and then took the glass from her.  
“when did you become so motherly?” she asked Eric and smirked up at him, trying to annoy him. “well I had to since I got a child in the house” Eric responded and then patted her on the head.  
Danalynne scowled at him and flattened her hair again. “one I’m not a child and second don’t pat me like I’m some pet” she said and then sank back into the covers to get some sleep.

“thanks for the milk, you can leave now so I can get some sleep” Danalynne said to Eric.  
“fine, get some sleep. I hope you have nice dreams” Eric said and before she could question him he left and closed the door behind him.

Danalynne’s pov:

I was surprised that I fell asleep quickly, but I blamed the relaxing feeling I had after I drank the warm milk. But a few hours later I woke up and decided that I wasn’t going to get more sleep so I got up and had a quick shower. After that I went to get my phone to listen to some music.  
I was lying on my bed listening to music as I laid on my stomach. I was just starting to get into the beat when I felt a hand run up my calve. When I turned my head, I saw Eric smiling at me.  
I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to my phone to listen to music. Just as I was getting back into the music I felt his hand rub higher on my thigh. “Eric I’m busy right now” I replied to him without looking at him so that he knew I was serious.

“I just want to see how you’re doing. I haven’t seen you in a while” he said and I felt the bed dip down. I looked to my side and saw him looking at my legs. Right then I remembered that I only had a short nightdress on and it barely covered my ass.  
I grabbed my blanket and covered myself quickly but Eric caught the blanket and shook his head. “don’t cover yourself from me” he muttered while his eyes were still trained on my legs.

“Eric let go of the blanket. Come on you know I don’t think of you like that” I said to him and as his eyes met mine I gulped because his eyes were so full of lust that the blue of his eyes were gone.  
“you know deep down you always wanted me” he whispered back and pulled the blanket completely off of me.   
I scooted off the bed and ran to the door but it was quickly slammed closed. I could feel the coldness of Eric’s body over mine and when he stepped closer so that our bodies were pressed together I shiver from both the cold and the feeling of his hard body so close to mine.

I felt his fingertips move my hair from my neck and I thought that he was going to bite me but instead I felt his lips connect with my neck.  
“you smell amazing” he muttered into my ear as his arms snaked around my waist to pull me closer to him.  
“Eric I haven’t chosen yet, please don’t make me more confused” I asked him nicely but then I felt air rushing by me and when I opened my eyes Eric was on top of me pinning my arms down.

“don’t fight it just feel” he said and before I could say anything back his lips crashed onto mine. I was trying so hard to move away but when I gasped for air his tongue connected with my own and I knew he won.  
He was an amazing kisser. After the first moan from me, he pulled back and I saw his famous smirk on his lips. He then carried on kissing my neck and nightdress until his lips connected with the satin.  
He smirked at me again and then ripped the dress into two pieces. “Eric!” I yelled at him but he quickly silenced me with a kiss again.

I felt his hand run down the valley of my breasts and down my stomach until it stopped at the top of my lace underwear.  
I stared up at him as he stared back down at me, as if he was daring me to tell him to stop.  
“you’re wet” he replied before his hand slid down and rubbed me over my slit. “let my arms go…” I moaned out to him and he look at me with the question in his eyes.  
“I need something to grab” I said to him shyly and he smirked up at me. “so you don’t want me to stop?” he said smugly and I rolled my eyes.

“get over yourself Eric, I haven’t had sex in so long I think even pam would be able to get me this wet” I responded and I saw that my sentence ticked him.  
He let my arms go and I felt two of his fingers slide into me and curled up into a spot I always struggled to find so quickly.

I grabbed onto his arm and the other one I grabbed onto his shoulder. I moaned out loud as his fingers sped up. As his hand continued to move his lips connected to my neck again. It was a pleasure overload as he kept sucking on my neck.

“Eric…” I grunted out as I felt my release get closer and closer. i felt my walls clench and then I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I knew he bit me. And surprisingly it didn’t hurt, it actually increased the pleasure. I felt him drink from me and it seemed like the pleasure just would not stop.  
I felt his fangs slide out of my neck and then I felt his fingers pull out of me too. I looked lazily up at him and saw him suck his fingers while his mouth still had some blood in it.

“the perfect combination” he said to me and licked his lips clean. “now comes the fun part” he said and I laughed. “that wasn’t fun?” I asked him and felt as he pulled my panties down my legs.  
I felt him open my thighs and settle himself between them. I had no idea when he got rid of his clothes but he was flush naked against my skin. I saw him look back down at me and I thought I saw love in his eyes but before I could comment on it, he slid into me.

Just then I gasped at sat up right. Looking around my room I saw the sun was just rising and I was all alone in my room. It was all just a dream.

A/N: sorry I had to do that to you guys…by the way was that too much??


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15…New Adventures

After I walked around the house a bit I climbed back into bed and tried to sleep again but it was useless as I woke again from an even more explicit dream. After that dream I got up, took my shower as usual, and called a friend to go out.

I waited by the gate for him to come and when I saw his truck pull up I smiled brightly. “well aren’t you a sore sight for eyes” he said and I had to give him a hug.  
“nice to see you too alcide” I responded and gave him a big hug. “so where are we going?” I asked him but he only gave me a smirk and got into the truck.

“come on alcide, where are you taking me?” I begged alcide twenty minutes later. But he would give nothing up.   
I huffed as I sat back into my seat and looked out the window to try to see where we were going. Finally he stopped on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. “If you’re going to kill me, give me a head start so I could run” I said to alcide as I kept looking around.  
“Alright I’ll give you fifteen seconds to run” he said and I turned around smiling at him to only see he was looking at me with a straight face. “You’re joking right?” I asked him but he gave me a huff and my eyes widened.

Was he really here to kill me? I thought we were kind of like friends. Just when I turned to open the door alcide grabbed my arm and laughed at me. “Fuck you!” I yelled at him as he kept on laughing at me.  
“You nearly gave me an heart attack” I said to him and he shook his head as he climbed out of his truck. I followed suit and walked around it to see why he brought me to this empty field.  
“So why did you bring me here?” I asked him and he smiled at me. “You know I told you that I’m a werewolf but you haven’t seen it yet. So I thought I could show you.”

He said to me and I couldn’t help but look shocked at him. “You’re not going to chase me when you turn right?” I asked him again but he shook his head at me.  
I watched as he unbuttoned his shirt and then he pulled off his normal t-shirt, he lifted his eyebrow at me and I lifted my own in response. 

“You’re not going to turn around?” he asked me and I laid against his truck and folded my arms. “Nope you brought me here, and by the way I already saw it when you tackled me to the ground on the first night we met, might I add” I said to him and he looked shocked at me while he was unbuckling his belt.  
“Wait you remember?” he asked me and I shook my head and explained. “Remember the night you called me when you were as drunk as a skunk, after you told me about Debbie trying to come back you kept going on and on about the night we met, so you told me everything” I said to him and he looked embarrassed.

“Alright but you still forgot so you haven’t seen it really” he said to me and I smiled at him.  
“Get on with it alcide” I said and turned around so that he could remove his pants.  
When I heard a whine I turned around and saw a beautiful greyish wolf sit in front of me.   
“So what do you want to do now?” I asked him and alcide shot off into the field running. I watched as he ran and after he was a bit away he turned back and made a noise so I could follow him.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming” I yelled at him and then ran after him. The whole morning we were running around and playing. “okay I need a breather” I said to him as I fell down into the grass and huffed. I laid back and groaned when I felt a wet tongue lick my cheek.

“what do you want now?” I asked him and opened my eyes to see him nudge my head. I lifted my head and alcide went down to lay behind me. I laid back down and felt that alcide’s stomach was under my head.  
I closed my eyes and before I knew what was happening I was asleep.  
I was laying on my side when I woke up and it was already night. “shit alcide we need to get up” I said as I sat upright and looked around. Alcide was on his back naked as the day he was born. I nudged him and in turn he turned around and grabbed me around the waist, pulled me against his chest and snuggled into my back. 

“no come on I need to get home” I said and laughed when he pulled me closer and scratched his beard in my neck. “What does Debbie think that you’re hanging around me so much?” I asked him and then squealed when he playfully bit my neck.

“Don’t mind me” I heard a voice say to my right and I screamed when I was pulled up quickly and against a cold chest.   
“Did I ask you to take her away for the day or did I ask you to take her away and fuck her?” Eric growled as alcide stood up and got dressed. “I didn’t fuck her and even if I did what does it have to do with you? She’s not your human” alcide growled back at Eric and I rolled my eyes at the both of them.  
“wait…you asked him to take me away for the day?” I asked angrily at Eric as I looked at him.

“We’ll talk about this later” Eric said and turned back to alcide and proceeded to click out his fangs. “When I ask you to take her out I mean take her out for something to eat, not roll around naked in the fucking grass! I should rip you to pieces right now” Eric growled out and went to the step forward but I stopped him.

“no! we’re talking about this now Eric.” I said to Eric and then turned to alcide “alcide go home talk to Debbie and just” I was cut off as Eric put his arm around my head and put his hand over my mouth.  
“I said we will talk about this later! Alcide next time do as I say” Eric said and then he was off into the sky with me still in his arms…and his hand still over my mouth.

When I felt the air around me still I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my bedroom with Eric looking down at me. “mmmhhhfftmmm” I mumbled at Eric. “I think I like you better like this” Eric said with a smug smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him and bit down on his hand, I felt his blood rush into my mouth but he still did not move his hand. Eric pinched my nose shut and I was forced to swallow the blood that I kept in my mouth.  
I was on the verge of passing out when Eric removed his hand from my mouth and I breathed again.  
“fuck Eric you could have killed me!” I yelled at him. “oh please I would never let you die” he said and walked over to my bed and sat down. “whatever I’m going to go take a shower” I said to him and walked over to my cupboard with all my clothes.

When I pulled it open I frowned and then turned to Eric. “where is my clothes?” I growled out at him. “oh guess I forgot to tell you…we’re taking a little trip to my apartment in Paris” Eric said calmly and I couldn’t believe he was so calm about it.

“to Paris? Are you crazy I can’t just up and leave like this, and you packed my clothes? What if I don’t want to go?” I asked Eric in a rant because I was never this nervous.  
“well you don’t have a choice your ticket is already here and all your clothes are packed, the car is waiting for us downstairs, and after that my plane is waiting for us to make a one way trip” Eric said and got up.  
I was just staring dumbfounded at him. We were already going tonight? “but…but…” I tried to say but Eric walked towards me and tilted my chin up. “don’t think of excuses, just come with me and enjoy the vacation, you need it after everything” Eric said and I knew he was right.

I did not say a word to him and walked out of my room and down the stairs to the car. I climbed into the back of the car as the driver opened my door and I saw Eric walking down the stairs.  
He whispered something into the drivers’ ear and the driver nodded immediately. Then Eric climbed in next to me and we started driving.

“so what business do you have in Paris?” I asked him but he said that it was nothing but I didn’t believe him so I turned my back to him and climbed onto my phone.  
In no time we were climbing onto the plane and as Eric sat in the front I walked to the back and went to sit down but I saw a bed at the end and thought of it. So I walked further and climbed into the bed.

It was so comfy that I was already dosing off so I quickly grabbed my phone and searched for his number. Like usual it rang and rang and then it went to voicemail. “Hey it’s me again, I know you won’t respond but I just wanted to update you. The blonde girl is still missing and I actually think Eric had something to do with it. So Eric is taking me to Paris to relax but I think he is fleeing before bill can hassle him anymore…I miss you and remember I will always love you godric” I whispered the last part and then hung up as I wiped my tear off.

I turned onto my side and stared at the plane wall. All I thought of was godric and how I missed his presence. Soon I dozed off to sleep and didn’t even realise when Eric also climbed into the bed and pulled me into his side. 

“so have you ever been in a plane before?” Eric asked me and I looked at him “of course Eric” I said to him and he looked thoughtful for a moment. “have you ever joined the mile high club?” he asked me and I looked shocked at him.

“no and I never will” I said to him and turned to look out of the window. “it feels really great” Eric all of the sudden whispered into my ear and I sprang up from the fright. “I don’t care I’m not doing it” I said to him and walked to the back of the plane.  
“come on” Eric said as he pulled me into the planes bathroom. “no Eric stop it” I asked him but he pushed up the counter and started kissing down my neck.

“Eric…” I moaned out as he pressed his fingers against my womanhood. I saw Eric smile at me and then he unbuttoned my jeans. He pulled them off me along with my panties. He gave a lingering kiss on my lips and then went down on his knees.  
Before I could protest, his tongue made contact with my clit and I threw my head back in pleasure.  
“fuck not again” I said to myself as I woke up from yet another vivid dream. I couldn’t understand why I was having so much sexual dreams about Eric.  
I sighed and then closed my eyes so I could catch some more sleep and hopefully not see much of Eric in the upcoming days. 

To say it was a long flight would be an understatement. I saw way more of Eric than I wanted to and he would not leave my side. Even if I went to the bathroom, he would follow me and more than two occasions I woke up nearly laying on top of Eric in the bed.  
“uhg get off” I gasped as I tried to pry Eric’s arm off of me, that was currently like a python wrapped around my middle. “Eric come on I know you’re awake” I said and tried to move it again but he only pulled me tighter against him.

“just go back to sleep” Eric said against my shoulder and I huffed. “well I sure didn’t know that the great Eric Northman was a cuddler” I thought after that Eric would let me go but he pulled me against him even more.  
“not a cuddler I’m just appreciating the feeling of your warm body against my cold manhood” he said and to prove his point he pushed his hips against my back side. 

“uhg your just so…” I didn’t even finish my sentence as I threw his arm off of me and stormed into the bathroom. I took a long relaxing shower and got dressed to go a bit out and explore Paris.

A/N...thank you to the person who sent me those nice reviews, i think you know who you are. so because of you i decided to post a chapter. hope it's nice.


	16. chapter 16...drunk and love

When I walked out Eric was already dressed and sitting on the bed, as soon as I came out he looked up and looked at my outfit. “going out?” he asked me and I nodded at him as I grabbed my purse and walked out.

I had a map with me and as I walked, I would mark where I was. I was enjoying myself so much that I did not realise that it was already 9 pm. I was looking down at my map when i heard a horn blast, a big truck was heading straight for me.  
I didn’t move. I couldn’t move. I felt the air rush past me and then quickly looked up. “godric…” I whispered. “be careful” he said and then he was off again.  
I practically ran to the hotel to tell Eric that I saw godric but when I got to the hotel Eric was still out. Then I thought I should keep this to myself because Eric might get angry that godric appeared to me and not him. 

“This hotel sucks!!!” I yelled at Eric as I laid on the bed watching TV. “And why is that?” Eric asked as he came walking into the room.  
“Because even though this is a fancy top hotel it ran out of steaks to order on the room service” I explained to him and huffed as I sat up. “I’m going to dinner later if you want to come” he said and I frowned at him.  
“Eric its already past midnight” I said to him and he turned around to look at me. “be ready in an hour” he said to me and then he walked out. I knew he wasn’t kidding so I got up and quickly took a shower.

When I walked out of the bathroom, there was a dress with shoes already waiting for me on the bed. I was a long silky green dress then fell down to my ankles and to complement it, it had a long slit up to the thigh. I smiled as I grabbed matching underwear and then slipped the dress over my head.  
It felt so soft against my skin that I could not keep the smile off my face. I slipped the black shoes on and then quickly pinned my hair up.  
I was just finishing my make up when there was a knock on the door. I thought that it was weird because Eric had a room key. I walked to the door and there stood a cleanly shaven person.

“Good evening miss, the car is downstairs…if you could follow me” he said to me and then started walking. I grabbed my purse and room key and then followed him down to the lobby. The driver quickly opened my door and I expected to see Eric inside the car but he was not there.  
I watched as the lights flew by the car and then finally we came to a stop by the pier. The door opened for me and a pale hand reached into the car. I scooted over and took the cold hand.  
I stepped out and when I looked up, I saw Eric nicely dressed looking down at me. “why are you doing all of this?” I asked him but he did not answer me. “thank you Steve” Eric said to the driver.

The driver nodded and then he was off. I turned back to Eric to see him step towards me. “The car can’t take us to where dinner is waiting” Eric said as he scooped me up bridal style in his arms.  
I was going to ask him where it was but he took off into the sky. A minute later, I felt the rush stop and looked around me. I could see the all of Paris’s lights shining from the Eifel tower.  
“this way…” Eric said as he led me to a table already set. I sat down and looked up at Eric as he grabbed a bottle wine, and poured some for me into a glass. He grabbed another bottle and I shook my head and grabbed his arm.

“don’t mix the two wines, its fine just like it is” I said to him and he lightly chuckled “this is for me” he said and he took his glass and poured it in. I could see right away that it was darker and heavier than wine. Blood. Blood is all that popped into my head.  
I watched as he brought my plate towards me and I was surprised when he opened it and on the plate was a steak with some vegetables.  
“you got this?” I asked Eric surprised because although he asked me to dinner I was sure that he was going to be an ass and that my night would have been spoiled.  
“You sound so shocked” Eric said mockingly and I gave him a look. I watched as he took a sip of his ‘diner’ and then started with my food.

Eric got weirder and weirder as the night went by, I would almost say he was getting drunk so I picked up the two empty bottles that he drank. “what the fuck…where the hell did he get fairy blood? Do they even exist?” I asked myself and looked up at Eric as he drank the last bit of blood.  
“Eric where did you get this?” I asked him as I held the bottle up. “I paid a pretty penny for that…” Eric mumbled and the laughed. “Eric come on don’t be funny, where the hell did you get this?” I asked him.

I watched as he stumbled up onto his feet and came around to my side. “you’re gorgeous” Eric said as he fell to his knees and took my face into his hands. “are you seriously drunk?” I asked him and he nodded quickly at me. “have you ever had fairy blood before?” I asked him and he proceeded to shake his head at me.  
“how am I supposed to get you to the hotel?” I asked but it was more to myself than to Eric. I looked around but suddenly pulled up from my chair and felt Eric rip the bottom part of my dress off.

“Eric what are you doing?” I asked him and he laughed at me. I looked at him weirdly and then he picked me up and wrapped my legs around him. “no, no , no you are not flying with me while you are drunk” I yelled at him but nonetheless he shot up into the sky.  
“do you remember where the hotel is?” he asked me and laughed right after. I was panicking. “Eric just get us down on the ground” I pleaded at him and sighed in relief when I felt us touch the ground. I opened my eyes and saw that we were back in our room.

“come on you need to get to bed and sleep this off, whatever this is” I said to Eric. “I’m filthy” Eric mumbled and walked to the shower. “Eric...” I yelled after him but he kept on walking. I walked after him and saw him strip down his clothes and step into the shower.  
I watched as he tried to wash himself but failed all the while. I laughed at him and shook my head at him. I went back to the room, grabbed a t-shirt and lose jeans for Eric to wear. 

I came back into the bathroom and saw Eric was done and already dried himself.  
“come on get dressed and then into bed” I told him but he shook his head at me and walked to the bedroom. He fell butt naked onto the bed and snuggled into the pillow. “Eric come on, I am not sleeping next to you while you are naked” I told him but he smirked at me and then pulled me on top of him.  
“no Eric you’re naked!” I screeched at him but he held me to his chest and sat up. It looked like I was straddling him but I was trying to get out of his arms. “I like you on top” he whispered into my ear and then proceeded to nibble down my neck.

“stop…” I said to him and tried to push him off but he kept kissing my neck. “you know you want this, I can feel you inside of me” Eric whispered and I frowned at what he said.  
“what are you talking about?” I asked him but instead of an answer, I felt his hand move up my dress and slip into my panties. “no, no, no please don’t” I begged him but as soon as I said that I felt two of his finger enter me.

“let go…” Eric whispered into my ear, I felt my eyes roll back as he increased his speed. Just as I was about to come undone he stopped. I opened my eyes and looked into Eric’s clear blue eyes.  
“Eric what are we doing?” I whispered unsurely and looked deeply into his eyes. “I’m showing you what I’m capable of…” Eric whispered back to me and looked for the first time I could think off, lovingly into my eyes.

I nodded at him and leaned forward to kiss him softly, it quickly turned into a heated kiss.   
Eric turned around with me in his lap and then pushed me down to lie on my back. He looked down at my dress and then smirked up at me as he ripped it down the middle.  
Right at that moment, I was glad that I did not wear a bra as Eric cold lips sealed over my right nipple. I was so busy thinking over everything that I didn’t feel Eric remove my panties and settle himself between my legs.

“fuc…ahhhhhh…” I moaned as Eric used his tongue on me in vampire speed. I felt two of his fingers sink deeply into me and hit my g-spot straight head on. I couldn’t tell what was left from right as Eric continued on and on for minutes.  
“I’m so close…” I whimpered at him. I grabbed Eric hair from the sensations…and then it all stopped.

“why’d you stop?” I asked him as he climbed on top of me. “not like that, I want you to come while I’m inside of you” Eric said and leaned down to kiss me.   
“can I show you how I feel now?” Eric asked me and I nodded shyly at him. Eric kissed me passionately one more time until I felt him thrust into me. I threw my head back and moaned as Eric stilled inside of me, to give me some time to adjust.  
“move…” I groaned at him and felt him pull out and then thrust back into me.

“it’s better than I expected” Eric moaned and grabbed my leg and wrapped it around his waist. At that angle he hit the right spot every time he plunged into me. “Eric faster please…” I asked him but he looked down at me and shook his head. 

“no…no I want to enjoy you” he said and gave a particular hard thrust that made my toes curl in pleasure.  
I grabbed Eric’s arms as he kept his strong rhythm up, I saw that Eric was looking at me and I leaned up to kiss Eric. His lips suited mine perfectly an di couldn’t help but moan when his tongue entered my mouth to battle for dominance. 

This went on for minutes before I gave up and let him control me. After our kiss ended I felt Eric lift my hips up and as he did so his pelvic bone grinded against my clit perfectly and I could feel the familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach.   
“Eric…” I moaned out and saw him staring down at me “Eric…please don’t…” I said but I could not complete my sentence because Eric kissed me hard. “I won’t, I promise I will never hurt you” he said and as soon as he said that I felt my core tighten as I came around Eric’s manhood.

My head was thrown back and I felt that Eric was going harder and faster at the moment. It was on the verge of pain but I still held onto Eric, looking up at him. I saw his fangs click out and he stared back down at me.

I nodded at him and exposed my neck for him. I expected Eric to bite me straight away but instead I felt a kiss on my collarbone and then his lips around my nipple.   
As I looked at Eric while he was sucking my nipple I saw his clear blue eyes asking me for permission. I nodded and a few seconds later I felt Eric’s fangs slide into my breast. Eric was drinking from me while his hips never stopped thrusting and as he took gulp after gulp I could feel my stomach tighten again so I just let loose as I came again. Eric followed me not soon after as he came inside of me and then licked the blood up that he spilled.

I was so drowsy that I only felt Eric move behind me and pull me into his side while we were still connected. I fell asleep thinking ‘did I do the right thing?’  
That afternoon I woke up with Eric still curled around me. I sighed and smiled as I took in Eric’s scent. I was still hoping that I didn’t make a mistake, and that Eric would treat me the same as he always does.

I felt Eric’s arm tighten and pulled me closer to his naked body. “hhhmmmmm” I moaned as I stretched out my sore muscles.  
As I stretched I felt Eric sink his fangs into me at the same time he pushed himself into me. I gasped as Eric set a fast brutal pace straight away.  
I grabbed Eric’s arm that was still around my waist as I felt myself come undone so quickly. I moaned out as I felt Eric follow me just after my own orgasm. I was breathing hard as he licked my shoulder gently.

I turned around and stared into Eric’s clear blue eyes “what?” I asked as he kept staring at me. “do you agree to be mine?” Eric whispered and I smiled at him. “would you let me go if I said no?” I asked him and he growled at me.  
“I’m never letting you go again” he said to me and I smiled as I kissed his forehead. I got up and walked towards the bathroom but as I walked through the door I saw Eric sitting on the counter. 

“what are you doing?” I asked him as I laughed. “I said that I was never letting you go, even to the bathroom” Eric replied and I rolled my eyes at his and pushed him out of the bathroom so that I could shower and get dressed.

“let’s go…” Eric said to me as he walked out of the bathroom dressed. “Where are you taking me?” I asked him and he smirked at me. “I’m taking you sightseeing” he said and proceeded to drag me out of the hotel and all over Paris as he showed me as much as he could.  
Two months flew by, Eric and I was still in Paris. I was currently lying next to Eric looking fondly at him. I never thought that he could be so ‘un Eric’ but I was glad because I realized at that moment that I was in love with Eric.


	17. chapter 17

Chapter 17…I was joking.

I got up quickly and showered because I knew that I had to pack because we were going back to Shreveport tonight.  
I was up and ready and as soon as the car came and I had to wait for Eric to get settled. The flight was long and hard because Eric kept bugging me about the mile high club.  
“Well don’t you just look delicious” I heard a voice behind me say and I couldn’t help but smile and roll my eyes at the same time. “Hello to you too pam” I said and continued to look at all the humans and vampires dancing to the music at fangtasia.

My eyes were trained on only one vampire that was sitting in the dark drinking a true blood.  
I looked at Eric sitting on his throne and saw that he wasn’t paying attention so I walked over to the vampire.  
“I see you and Eric are back” he stated and I smiled at him. “yeah we are, listen bill I don’t want any more trouble. I know you and Eric hate each other but you have to put it behind you. You are the king now…by the way have you heard anything about sookie?” I asked him.`

“The thing with me and Eric will stop as soon as he leaves alone what is mine” bill said and I glared at him.   
“Sookie isn’t yours anymore, and he doesn’t want her anymore” I said to him and stood up to go but bill grabbed my arm and pulled me back so that I sat down again.  
“Don’t be naïve, he will always want her. You see Eric want special things, like sookie she has powers and that what he wants. Now tell me why he would want you because you have nothing special” he said to me and I glared at him.

“he wants me for who I am” I said back to bill and was about to leave but bill chuckled at me and shook his head. “Come on this is Eric we are talking about, the day he actually cares about a human is the day all vampires will die” bill said and got up to leave.  
“Oh and before I forget if you mention sookie again I will arrest you on charges of kidnaping, we all know you had a reason for taking her” bill said and then he left with all his guards.

“Dick…” I muttered at bill’s back. “If the king heard you say that” a voice whispered into my ear and made me flinch.  
I turned around and saw it was some gothic vampire so I rolled my eyes and started walking to the bar. Just as I was going to reach it an arm curled around my waist and pulled me into their body.

I thought it was Eric so I turned around smiling but it fell right away when I saw the same vampire. “Fuck off” I hissed at him but he only smiled at me. He pulled me tighter into his chest and then smelled my neck.

I heard his fangs click out and tried to push him away but he wouldn’t have any of it. “I wouldn’t do that if I was you” I said to him and heard him snicker into my neck. I felt a sudden sting in my neck and knew that he had nipped me.

He pulled back and still eyed my neck. “ah how clumsy of me, let me just clean that for…” he tried to finish his sentence but by the time he said ‘clean that for’ Eric had him by the throat.  
“Do you not understand the policy of no biting inside of my bar?” Eric growled at him but the guy nodded at Eric and I saw Eric put him down and the guy gulped and then apologized. 

I was angry that Eric didn’t do anything about the guy biting me but I got my answer as soon as the guy turned his back I saw Eric’s hand go straight through and holding his heart.   
“If any vampire touches what is mine you will suffer the same fate. My scent is all over her so just dare to come to close to her and I will give you a true death, is that clear?” Eric growled out.  
Most of the humans screamed and left but that didn’t bother me, what bothered me was every vampire was looking shocked at me, because their sheriff has finally claimed someone.

“Bar’s closed, get out” Eric yelled and I looked down to the puddle that once was a vampire.  
Every single vampire left and pam came walking towards us with a huge smile on her face. 

“So he’s finally claimed you as his?” pam asked with a smirk directed at me. “Not now pam” I said as I looked at Eric as he stared down at the puddle of blood.  
“tell ginger to clean this up and get mike to go to my storage and get the other throne, lock up after you’re done” Eric said simply and grabbed my hand. Pulling me outside and into the car.

“Are we going to talk about this at all?” I asked Eric and got an answer when he drove faster. As soon as we made it to the house Eric rushed with me inside and before I knew it he ravished me all morning until the sun was about to come up.

“What has gotten into you?” I asked him and he hummed as he pulled me closer. “Everyone needs to know you are mine.” He said and I laughed. “Then let’s just get married so that everyone can know” I said in a jokingly manner.   
“Fine…” Eric said and I frowned as I looked at him. “Eric I was only joking” I said to him but he pulled me halfway on top of him and mumbled “I wasn’t joking” right after that he was dead to the world and left me wondering if he was really serious and if I just made a huge mistake in the form of a joke.

I woke up alone in the bed that night and frowned because I was usually up before Eric. Looking at the time is saw that I had an hour to get ready for fangtasia and quickly got up and showered.  
After I was dressed and ready to go I walk out of the room to see about ten guys walking around the house. ‘what the…’ I thought to myself and then went searching for Eric to explain everything to me.  
I just walked through the lounge when I was pulled into a room and pushed up a round step. A lady was looking at me up and down frowning and then nodding as she wrote things on a note pad.

“What are you doing?” I asked her and she answered me in what I assumed was Italian.   
“Stop touching me!” I yelled at her but she kept on measuring me from my head to my foot size. “Can somebody tell me what is going on?” I yelled out at the people walking by.   
“She’s taking your measurement for your dress” Eric said as he came out of the next room. “My dress for what?” I asked him and as soon as the woman started touching my breasts I shoved her away and marched over to Eric.

“For the wedding, you said last night we should so I’m arranging a vampire wedding/ceremony” Eric said to me as if all of this was normal. “It was a joke Eric” I stated to him but he only smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead.  
“Were still doing it” he said to me and I huffed at him “what if I don’t want to marry you” I said and all the people in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at us. “Well then my dear I’m afraid you don’t have a choice” he said and then walked away.

“Fucking Viking” I said after him and he turned around frowning while looking at me. “What you are acting like one!” I said to him and then got pulled back by the woman as she kept on mumbling.

Two hours later the woman was finally done she pushed me forward to leave. I glared at her and tried to look at her sketches but she moved away and I rolled my eyes.  
I walked to the entryway and saw Eric was waiting for me. The drive to fangtasia was a quiet one and I was happy to get out of the car as soon as we arrived.   
I walked into the bar and went straight to get a drink. After taking four shots of tequila my arm was grabbed and I turned around to see Eric looking down at me.   
“Give me a coke” Eric said to the bartender and after he gave Eric the coke, Eric lightly pulled towards the stage and then to his chair. I was frowning at Eric because I did not know what to do cause it was only his throne.

Eric put the coke on the table next to the throne and then he sat down. If he was thinking I was going to stand here the whole night he was crazy. “if you’re thinking…oomph” I grunted out as Eric pulled me into his lap.  
“You’re throne isn’t here yet, it will arrive tomorrow” Eric said into my ear and I was sure that every vampire heard it because each one of them started whispering to each other. I’m sure it was good because Eric smirked and pulled me tighter against his body while humming into my neck.

“And I am getting a throne why? I’m perfectly happy with just wandering around the bar or sitting in your office” I replied to him but he shook his head at me.  
“You’re soon going to be mine fully so I thought that you might need a throne to sit next to me and then I wouldn’t have to kill any vampires that touches what is mine” Eric huskily said to me and it made my stomach flutter.

Before I could answer him bill was standing before us looking mad as hell. “a word Eric…” bill said and walked straight to Eric’s office. I looked at Eric and he gave me a nod as we both stood up and walked to his office.

“Eric I am sure I said I wanted a word with you and not with you and Danalynne” bill said and I gave him a nasty look as Eric closed the door behind us.  
“All due respect your majesty whatever you want to discuss you can discuss with me and my soon to be wife” Eric said and from the look of shock on bills face I was sure he didn’t expect that.

“You are to be married?” he asked and Eric nodded at him while I gave him a smirk that clearly said ‘told you so’.  
“Never mind…I am here to discuss the situation of you killing a vampire in your bar…” bill said and I tensed up because Eric has told me before what happens to vampire that gets punished.   
“bill that said vampire came into my bar, harassed what is mine and then tried to bite her, well in fact he did bite her” Eric stated and bill looked down trying to think of another reason to punish Eric but he couldn’t think of one.

“very well this time I will let you off with a warning because he had harmed your human. But next time report him to me, or are you not capable of your sheriff duties?” bill said in a snarky tone.  
I saw Eric step forward ready to fight with bill but before he could, I stepped in front of him, and looked up into his eyes. “don’t…please just let it go” I whispered to him and he gave me a small nod to say he understood.

“yes…next time I will let you take care of it” Eric said to bill while still looking into my eyes. I gave him an assuring smile while out of the corner of my eye I saw bill look at us and then he left.  
“next time let me handle bill” Eric said harshly at me and then walked out of the office. I stood there confused as hell because this was the first time in months he was talking to me like that. 

I looked down at my watch and the sighed as I got my phone out to call a cab. The drive to Eric’s house was silent and I let the driver drop me off at the gate. I walked down the path to the house and then stopped when I saw the big tree with a sitting swing at the bottom.  
I sat down softly on it and swinged as the wind blew past me, whipping my hair over my shoulder and blowing it softly.

I looked up into the sky and looked at the stars. Right at that moment, I was missing godric. He did not even know about the wedding. It has been months since I saw him, the last time was in Paris.  
I didn’t know for how long I sat there but it because so cold that I started shivering but I didn’t want to walk to the house yet. “you left…” Eric said to me and I turned to look at him and then I looked back to the tree.  
“I did…” I whispered and then felt his hand on my cheek, turning my face to look at him. “I was too harsh” Eric said and I nodded at him. “I meant to give you this tonight but bill fucked everything up again” Eric said to me and I saw he was holding a small black box out at me.

“not sure I want that anymore” I said to him and heard him sigh as he sat next to me. “I’m not used to being with someone, I always make the decisions and now that bill is king it’s hard for me to follow orders” Eric said to me and I turned to look at him.

“why are we even doing this? I said it as a joke and I’m sure as hell you’re not ready to commit to something this big” I said to Eric and got up to leave but he pulled me back.  
My back hit his chest as he stood behind me with his arms around me. “do you see that?” Eric asked me and I frowned. I didn’t know what he was talking about. “I don’t see anything, I’m staring at you’re house” I said and Eric hummed.

“Exactly you see my house…my empty house. Without you my house is empty, my bed is empty and I never knew that I needed company, I always thought a fangbanger once a week or so was enough, but I was so, so wrong.” Eric said and I gulped as his words finally sunk in.  
“how do I know you won’t go back to your old ways? How do I know I won’t get hurt” I said to Eric and felt his arms tighten around me. “just trust me, I want this. I won’t do something like this if I had other intentions” Eric said and I saw his hand slip the ring out of the box.

I held my hand out to him and felt his cold fingers slip the ring onto my ring finger. “don’t make me regret this” I said to him “never…” he replied and the both of us walked to the house slowly as we discussed the wedding.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18…Binded.

The next afternoon I woke up before sun down and got dressed in a tight blue summer dress. I walked to the foyer and saw all the people still planning the wedding and I thought to myself 'how big does Eric want this wedding'

I walked to the gate and saw my taxi arriving. The driver was an old cheerful man and he had no problem keeping me company on the way to merlots.

I walked into the bar and smiled because I haven't been to merlots in two weeks. I sat directly at the bar and smiled when Sam came up to me. "I haven't seen you in so long" Sam said and came around the bar to give me a hug.

"I know, sorry I've been busy" I said to Sam and he smiled at me and got my usual order that was a grilled steak with a mushroom sauce and chips.

"what do you want to drink with that? A milkshake like the usual?" Sam asked but I shook my head at him.

"no I think this time make it a double whiskey" I said to him and he looked at me frowning.

"Trust me I need it" I said to him and Sam shrugged as he poured me a glass of whiskey. I gulped it down quickly and motioned for Sam to pour another one. He said nothing and left me the bottle as he walked to serve other customers.

Arlene brought me my brunch and I just finished it when I felt a hand settle on my shoulder "A lady shouldn't drink by herself" he said to me and I smiled as I turned around. "Hoyt how have you been?" I asked him nicely and he smiled at me. "same old same old" he said and I nodded.

"come on join us at the table" he said and looked back at the table where Jason sat along with a guy I didn't know. "you sure they won't mind?" I asked him and Hoyt laughed out loud.

"trust me they will never mind" he said to me and I frowned at him "what do you mean by that? Hoyt…hoyt" I asked but he kept laughing and walked back to the table.

I got up and shook my head as I walked to the table "hey guys…" I said as I stood there and scooted in next to hoyt. "hey D we haven't see you in a while" Jason said and I nodded.

"I'm sure you haven't met je'sus yet" Jason said and I shook his hand. "yeah I'm waiting for Lafayette to get off" he said and explained that he and Lafayette were together.

"so any news?" I asked they guys and Jason nodded as he looked down sadly. "I sold sookie's house. Someone bought it about two weeks ago" Jason said and I grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry Jason" I said to him and he nodded at me.

"well, well, well bitch…who finally took you for his own" I heard Lafayette say and turned to see him staring at my emerald ring. "oh uhm…" I said but Lafayette pulled me up and hugged me then looked at the ring.

"dahm girl" he said and I saw Sam walking towards us. "what's this I hear of someone getting married?" he asked and I sighed because I didn't want them to find out this soon.

"I uh…I meant to tell you guy's" I said and saw Sam frown at me. "oh my god…you're getting married! Do a double wedding with us" Arlene said as she joined the circle.

"whoa Arlene wait just let me…" "it's gonna be perfect, everyone were going to have a double weddin" Arlene said out loud to everyone and I felt everyone stare at me. "please don't tell me its Eric…" Sam said and I looked down at the ring and looked back up at Sam.

"fuck sakes…" Sam half yelled at me and stormed to the back. "Sam…" I called after him but Lafayette told me to leave him for a bit.

"I have to go…" I said and left a two hundred dollar bill by Sam's stash. I walked out of merlot's and just breathed as I started walking. "you're really getting married to him?" I heard a male voice say behind me and I turned around to see alcide.

"please alcide don't…" I asked him nicely but instead he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards his truck. He opened the door and pushed me inside, he then walked over to his side and started driving.

We were driving for about an hour when I couldn't take the silence anymore "Alcide please just listen…:" "shut up" he growled out at me and I looked shocked at him. "don't you ever think you can talk to me like that!" I said to him harshly and opened the trucks door. "what are you doing?" alcide ask me while he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I'm getting out" I said and tried again but alcide had other ideas and stopped his truck dead on.

"how can you marry him?" alcide asked as he stared angrily at the road "he loves me and I love him, were friends alcide so don't try and make it like I'm the stupid one making the worst mistake" I said back at him. "you are being stupid!" he yelled at me and that flared me up.

"do not preach to me when you are the one that's back with Debbie. You know what she did, she will never change" I yelled at him and it took alcide a few seconds to respond.

"get out…" alcide said and I stared disbelievingly at him. "are you serious we're in the middle of nowhere" I said and to answer me alcide leaned over and opened my door for me.

"alcide we are friends, you should be happy that I'm happy, Eric has changed" I said to him and I saw his hands curl tighter around the steering wheel.

"Are you stupid? He's Eric fucking Northman he will never change! He fucking tortured you and almost killed you, if sookie was still here he would have chosen her as always…you are just a replacement" he said to me and I must admit that that hurt.

"you are wrong, he's proved himself to me. He wouldn't want to marry me if he didn't love me. He's not like Debbie that's just going to use me and fuck other people" I said to him and alcide glared at me.

"get out right now…" he said to me and I sat back and folded my arms "no…" I said and I heard alcide literally growl. When I turned my head I saw his eyes were flashing a yellow colour.

"get out…" alcide growled at me and leaned over to open the door "just take me home" I said to him and I felt his hand curl around my arm. "get out before I hurt you" he said harshly to me and then let go of my arm.

I knew that I had to get out there otherwise alcide would hurt me so I got out of his truck "if you are really going to marry him…lose my number" alcide said and then he sped off.

I stood there thinking about our fight and then started walking in what I thought was the right direction.

I was walking for what seemed like an hour when I finally saw some headlights behind me. I turned around and waved my arm to get them to slow down and as they did the car stopped next to me.

"I never imagined you to walk by yourself in the lonely night" I heard a man say and as the window rolled down I saw bill looking up at me. "uhg it's you" I said and then started walking again.

"you shouldn't be walking alone right now" bill said and I rolled my eyes "why are you hunting for humans?" I asked him in a snarky tone and I heard him chuckle. "no there are werewolf's hunting for humans" he said and I stopped dead in my tracks and just then I heard a howl.

"fuck…" I said as I looked around at the trees. "do you need a ride to somewhere" bill asked me and I stopped walking and frowned at him. "like you would ever do that" I said and started walking again.

"get in the car…" bill said to me. I ignored him and kept walking until I heard a growl to my right. I looked off into the trees and I saw two pairs of glowing eyes.

I didn't think as I ran the other way but the wolf was faster than me and knocked me down I turned over to see the black as night wolf growl at me and snap it's jaws. I turned my head to the side and saw the other wolf that was pure white.

Even though it was a wolf it looked like it was smirking, I turned back to the black wolf and tried pushing it away but it was much stronger than me and kept snapping it's jaws.

He snapped close to my face and I closed my eyes. Just then I heard a snap and opened my eyes. Bill was standing above me with the wolf in his hands. He broke the wolf's neck in order to save me.

He held his hand out for me as he threw the wolf to the side. I took his hand and looked to the side to see if the other wolf was still there but I saw nothing.

"next time get into the car" bill said to me and held the door open for me to get in. I climbed into the car and waited for bill to slide in and as soon as he was he told the driver to go.

We sat in silence until I broke it and thanked bill for saving me. "you're welcome. The thing with me and Eric won't push me so far as to let a human die. Even though you are his I know that somewhere you will still be useful to me" bill said and I looked at him as I frowned.

"why would you want to use me?" I asked him and bill shook his head at me. "the clouds in your eyes will disappear and you will see the truth, then I am going to need you" bill said and before I could question him further I realized my door had opened and that we were at fangtasia.

"thank you…" I said to bill and then climbed out and walked into fangtasia. "where have you been?" pam asked me as soon as I walked in and I sighed as I walked past her.

I walked straight to the office to take a shower in the hidden room and I didn't even realise the pair of blue eyes following me as I walked.

The shower was just what I needed and I quickly dried off and put some of my spare clothes on.

I just stepped out of the room when pam came into the office. "you are needed in the front" she said and I rolled my eyes at her. "I need one night. One fucking night just to relax" I said and she smiled at me.

"then relax in the front" she said and walked out making sure that I was following. I came into the bar and saw the vampires dancing and I made my way to Eric. What freaked me out was that there were only vampires in the bar.

"you need me?" I asked him and he nodded as he motioned for me to sit down and that's when I saw my throne.

I looked back at Eric and saw that he had stood up and was looking down at me. "do you agree to be mine?" he asked and I nodded. I saw him pull out a dagger and then he sliced open my palm and I gasped as it burned.

Eric turned my palm to the crowd of vampires and I saw all of them staring at us. He looked back to me and then he proceeded to cut his own palm. He took mine into his mouth and I did the same with Eric's hand.

I moaned out as Eric's blood hit my tongue and closed my eyes as I sucked on the wound until Eric pulled away from my hand. I looked into Eric's clear blue eyes and then Eric held our joined hands up in the air.

I turned my eyes to the crowd and saw all of them were bowing before us. I saw ginger walk out with a tray full of shot glasses filled with blood and as Eric and I sat down all the vampires drank the blood and then they carried on dancing.

"what was that?" I asked Eric and he looked at me "that was the first of three binding rituals we need to do to be married in the vampire way" he said and I nodded and looked down at my palm.

The was already a fine pink scar and when I looked at Eric's hand his was the same. "Then why a wedding dress and a venue?" I asked him and Eric looked back at me. "because I want you to experience everything humanly before the third ritual." He said and I frowned at him.

"we can do that after the third one…right?" I asked him and I saw him sigh and shake his head.

"no we can't…the third one is me draining you and then I replace your blood with my own." He said and I gawked at him. "you mean basically that you are going to turn me into a vampire?" I asked him and when he nodded I sat back and stared into nothing as I thought about what Eric said.

What if I didn't want to be a vampire? Would he force me, and what will godric think about this.


	19. changes

Chapter 19…changes

The night flew by and before I knew it I was waking up the next afternoon and got dressed quickly after my shower.

As it being so late in the afternoon Eric was already awake and waiting for me in the kitchen.

"What are your favourite colours?" he asked me an di frowned at him. "uhm I think black, purple and red why?" I asked him and saw him get out his phone and speak to someone in a language I didn't know.

"what did you just do?" I asked him and he smirked at me as he came around the kitchen island and wrapped his arms around me. "I just finalised the last things for the wedding so we are getting married on Saturday… a week from now" he said and I could feel my eyes stretch from shock.

"no…not a week. I don't even know what dress I'm wearing or the guest list or even bridesmaids" I ranted to him and before I could rant some more Eric put his hand over my mouth to stop me.

"You're dress will be here tomorrow, I took care of it. Guest list is done and you need to find some bridesmaids today" he said and kissed my forehead. "oh and by the way I bought us a house. I'm renovating it so far to better suit us." Eric said and I frowned at him.

"Don't I have to sign papers for it to be in my name?" I asked him but he shook his head at me. "No it's actually in my name" he said to me and I frowned. "But then any vampire can enter the house" I explained to him and he shook his head at me.

"I need it in my name to know at least I own something" Eric said and I frowned again but I didn't hear the last part that he whispered. "I own something of her…"

Eric quickly said his goodbye as he went to deal with some vampire business and I got ready to head over to merlots to settle things with Sam.

As I arrived I saw that it was a busy night and when I walked in I saw no Sam but Lafayette told me he was in the back so I quickly made my way to his office and knocked. "What?" Sam yelled back and I took a deep breath and then walked in.

"I didn't say come in I just asked what do you want, so just get…" Sam stopped yelling when he turned around and saw me standing there instead. "It's you…" he said and I rolled my eyes at him "it's me…" I said back and sat down on a chair.

"I need to go work" Sam said and I glared at him "nuh uh…no way are you running away" I said and jumped in front of the door before he could make his way out of the office.

"I am not running away and I am just not in the mood to deal with bullshit right now" he said to me and I glared back at him. "Bullshit? It isn't bullshit, it is my wedding. And I want you to come to it because you are my friend" I said to him and Sam sighed and turned around while rubbing his forehead. "I don't like you marring a vampire, more importantly Eric!" Sam yelled at me and I huffed.

"Sam…I am happy. I love him and he loves me, trust me Eric has changed" I told him and took his hands into my own as I stared up at him. "I don't want to lose another person that I love" Sam said and I knew he was talking about sookie.

"You won't I will always be me and nothing or no one will change that" I said to him and he nodded at me and then pulled me in for a hug. "So are you coming?" I asked him and he smiled at me. "Is it a plus one?" he asked and I grinned at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Does Sammy have a new girl?" I asked him and when I saw him blush I knew he did. "yeah you can bring a girl" I said and pecked Sam on the cheek and then left the office to go to Lafayette.

"You feel like being a bridesmaid?" I asked him and he raised his eyebrow at me. "attend the wedding of that fucking psycho Eric? Bitch you are cra-zy" he said and I pulled my puppy dog face at him.

"pwease…pretty pwease" I begged him and saw him sigh. "fine but only for you" he said and I smiled brightly and hugged him over the counter. "I'll give you the details as soon as I have them, but the wedding is in a week" I said and left Lafayette gawking.

I walked out of merlots and called a cab to take me to a restaurant close by because I didn't want to bother Sam anymore.

They got there quickly and the restaurant had an open table so the manager quickly seated me outside by the light and from there I could see all the stars.

"where's Eric?" I heard a voice ask and I laid my head down on the table. "he had some vampire business to take care of" I mumbled and sat back up to see that he joined me at my table.

"please leave" I asked him and he shook his head at me. "you left me on the side of the road where two werewolf's tried to kill me!" I hissed at him and I saw he stared at me in shock.

"Oh yeah I almost died, but you know what a vampire saved me from the white bitch and her friend" I growled out at him and I saw him think. "it was a white wolf?" he asked me and I nodded at him.

"please leave alcide" I asked him nicely but he shook his head at me. "no I want to talk to you" he said and I sighed at him.

"why?" I asked and he shook his head. "I don't want you to marry Eric because he will change the person who you are" he said and I rolled my eyes because I just had this talk with Sam.

"I won't change, I will be the same person and you will not lose me" I said and I saw alcide take my hand in his. "do you mind if I join you for dinner?" he asked and I shook my head at him. "its fine" I said and the waitress came to us and took our orders.

After a bottle of wine and dinner with pudding, alcide and I were walking down the street and into the park. we were talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

"so you and Debbie are finally back together for real?" I asked him and he nodded at me.

"how sure are you, that you won't change?" alcide asked after a few minutes of silence. "alcide…just drop it. I don't want to lose our friendship" I said to him and he stopped next to me while taking my hand.

"I don't want you to change" he said and I growled at him "I won't!" I yelled at him and alcide turned around to walk away but then he turned back to me "yeah and how long until he wants to make you a vampire?" alcide growled out at me and I stared blankly at him because I knew the answer.

"oh fuck he already asked you?" alcide growled at me and I shook my head at him. "he set the date?" he asked me and I nodded.

"alcide…" I tried to talk to him but he shot me a glare and paced up and down. "how long?" he asked and I frowned at him "how long for what?" I asked him and he stopped pacing.

"how long until he changes you?" he asked and I look down at the ground.

"I don't know, the wedding is in a week so probably in two weeks or less" I said and alcide yelled out. "know if you do this I never want to see you again, you might as well be dead to me" alcide said and then stormed off and left me there.

I felt the tears rise up into my eyes as I walked forward as realised I was in the cemetery.

I walked past all the graves and looked at the dates until I came across bill's grave. I frowned at the grave because I so badly wanted to kick it but I knew it wasn't his fault.

I wiped the one tear than ran down my cheek of and kick the closest thing to me which happened to be a tree.

I walked further into the cemetery and saw some light on off in the distance but it wasn't bill's house so I walked towards it and saw it was an old country like house.

I walked further when I heard voices and saw sookie standing there with bill and Eric. I didn't want to intrude so watched as they talked and heard Eric say that everyone who cared about sookie gave up but he never did. The pit in my stomach turned over and over until Eric left and I just stood there until bill left.

I watched as Jason came and once they were settled I walked up to the window and saw the two of them talking. I heard Jason say that he sold sookie's house and I looked at her and wondered if Eric looks at me like he did with sookie when I'm not looking.

As I pressed my hand against the window the light above me made my diamond ring bling and it brought my thoughts back to Eric.

I watched them for a few more seconds before I made my way down the path that I came. I knew that I didn't have to worry because Eric was already mine, we we're to get married in a week. One simple girl can't change that, not even the end of the world would change it because in the end I would still be in his arms.

I gave myself that speech the whole way I walked to merlots. When I got there Sam was just locking up and I gave him a small smile. "what are you doing here so late?" I asked Sam and he rolled his eyes.

"stupid fucking boss, the owner of this place might I add, asked me to lock up again. I mean shit…like I don't do more than my share already" Sam said and it made me smile but the lump in my throat came back and I had to clear my throat before I spoke to Sam again.

"my ride ditched me, do you mind if I use the phone to call a cab?" I asked Sam and I saw him frown with worry. "why did Eric ditch you?" Sam asked and I shook my head. "no it wasn't him, uhm me and my friend got into a fight. And Eric had something better to do I guess" I said and wrapped my arms around my middle.

I walked with Sam to his trailer and then called the cab company but they told me that there were no cabs available near me. I sighed as I hung up and thanked Sam. I told him there would be one there soon and walked out of his trailer.

I started walking back to Eric's house and on my five minute walk, a truck pulled up beside me. "I knew you were lying…you'd think I know you by now" Sam said and I shrugged at him and climbed in after he told me the pros and cons of walking alone in the night.

I gave him directions and told him that he could drop me off by the gate. "you know you have friends that care, you just need to talk to us" Sam said and I smiled and thanked him.

I walked up to the house and the driveway looked just as lonely as I felt. I walked into the house and walked straight up to our bedroom.

I wondered how long Eric was going to wait to tell me sookie was back and even if he was going to tell me. Eric was nowhere to be found so I showered and climbed into bed, not having the strength to put on clothes.

I fell asleep while I was going through my emails, waiting for Eric.

I felt two cold arms tighten around me and I moaned when a pair of lips met my bare shoulder. "where were you?" I mumbled out sleepily and turned around to face Eric.

"I had some business to settle" Eric said and I frowned. Did he mean sookie? When was he going to tell me.

"stop frowning…" Eric told me and I felt my face relax because I dint even know I was frowning. "stop thinking so hard and relax…you ready for part two?" Eric asked me and I looked at him. "are you ready?" I asked instead because I needed to know if he really wanted me.

"what do you mean…of course I want this. I can't wait for you to be by my side forever" Eric said and kissed me softly yet it turned rough.

"we need to talk thou…" I said and Eric looked down at me with a frown "I want to move the wedding, tomorrow night just us two and the preacher" "but…" "before you argue, please this is what I want. I just want us two maybe pam if you really want someone there" I said and my mind went instantly to godric and I made a mental note to phone him and to try and get him there for Eric.

"very well then…tomorrow you will become my wife, but you know that the turning will be two days after the wedding" Eric said and I nodded at him.

"can I continue now?" Eric asked with a smirk and I huffed "only if you have to" but smile at him when he growled.

I moaned as I felt Eric settle between my thighs and I looked up at him "what is stage two?" I asked him and after he bent down to give me a kiss he said "just do the same as me" he said and I laughed out loud.

"uh I think for that I need to have sex change and get a certain something attached to my body" I said and Eric gave me one of his rare smiles.

"just relax, I will do everything" he said and kissed me as he slowly entered me. He started thrusting slowly and as soon as I was accustomed to him he started going faster and rougher. Eric knew what he was doing because before I knew it I saw stars and clenched around him.

He slowed down to let me ride the high and then he started moving again. "shit…" I moaned out as Eric kept hitting that spot inside of me and just as I was about to cum again he pulled out and I looked up at him. He was smirking down at me.

"turn over…" he said to me and I sat up and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him roughly and bit his bottom lip until I tasted his blood. I smirked when I pulled back and saw true amazement in his eyes.

I bit my lip and turned around so that I was on my hands and knees waiting for him. I felt his body envelope mine as he bent over me and twined his finger with mine as he entered me again.

"ahhhh…Eric" I whimpered out as he thrusted deeply into me "I know…" Eric said next to my ear and nipped on my shoulder. "three times…" Eric said and stared to pick up speed again and I frowned "three times of what?" I moaned out and felt Eric's right arm snaked down my stomach and his fingers went directly to my clit.

"no…" I moaned as I felt that familiar jolt go through my body "just let it go…" Eric whispered as I felt myself clench around him and this time when I came my whole body went forward but Eric's arm around my waist kept me right where I was.

I felt Eric pull out of me and turned my body over so that I was laying down again "I can't anymore…please Eric" I moaned out at him but he only kissed me roughly and pulled my body up so that I was in his lap now and while he moved me forward he took his left hand and connected us again.

"uh…I can't" I whimpered as Eric set the pace to a slow one but I was already so sensitive that every stroke felt hard.

"one more…only one more Danalynne" Eric said and I rolled my eyes as he kissed my collarbone and started fast again.

"mmmhhhmm" I moaned out as Eric hit just the right spot "you going to cum for me?" Eric asked me and all I could do was nod yes and wrap my arms around his neck. I felt Eric reach for something and all I saw was a gleam from the light hitting it and then saw it was a dagger as Eric sliced open his shoulder and pushed my head towards it.

I felt my orgasm near and when the first drop of blood hit my tongue I felt it crash into me and then felt as Eric throbbed within me and as soon as we both came he sliced the dagger on the side of my neck.

Eric kept rolling his hips that made my orgasm last much longer but I kept sucking on his blood as he kept drinking from my cut. I suddenly felt sleepy and the last thing I heard Eric mumble was "I will love you forever…" before everything went black.

I woke up with Eric still holding me so I turned around and looked at him and saw him staring back at me with his sea blue eyes. "what…" I asked him but he kept staring and it was freaking me out.

"Eric what is it?" I asked him again and in return he pulled me closer to him. "I arranged everything for tomorrow night" he said and I nodded at him. "what happened by the way?" I asked Eric and in return he chuckled at me.

"you passed out, it usually happens when the bond is very strong. So I am glad it happened" Eric said and I smiled at him and kissed him firmly. "I have something to do" Eric said and moved away from me to get up. "what kind of something?" I asked him but he shook his head and got up but naked.

I watched as Eric got dressed and as soon as he had his jeans on I sprang up and quickly got dressed as well. "while you are away I am just going to explore the house some more" I said and kissed him before he left.


	20. Chapter 20

I walked down all the hallways and entered rooms I didn’t even know about. I was walking down a flight of stairs that were behind a closed door and I saw that it led to a whole underground tunnel. As soon as I opened the last door all the lights downstairs came on and I saw a lot of old papers and trophies. 

This must be where Eric keeps all his important stuff I thought and walked forward to look through everything. I saw three coffins and knew that when there was trouble Eric slept down here. 

I walked around the one corner when I saw the jar that held my powers within it. As I placed my hand against it, it glowed brightly. I jumped when my phone rang in my pocket, I quickly looked down and saw it was Eric calling me.  
I hit the answer button and before I could say ‘hello’ I heard him talk.

“such a strange sensation when the reality matches what you’ve pictures in your mind so precisely” he said and I frowned and looked at my phone. “is this another dream, it’s been a year. How much of your blood is still left in me?” I heard sookie reply and it took everything in me not to gasp.

“oh it’s not a dream, I assure you” Eric said back and I listened closely to what sookie was going to say.   
“Then how are you here, I rescinded your invitation “ she said and I heard Eric walk closer to her. “You don’t own the house anymore, I do” he said and I felt my heart stutter at his words. 

“Why would you do that? Why would you buy my house” sookie asked and I was surprised that we wanted to know the same thing but for different reasons. “Because I always knew you were alive, and if I owned the house well, then I would own you…sookie…you are mine” Eric said and I felt the lump in my throat form. I so badly wanted to throw the phone against the wall but something inside of me kept myself at bay and made me listen some more.

“Stay away from me” sookie said and I heard Eric chuckle “this is no way to treat your new landlord” he said to her.

“I am not yours and I want you out of my house now” sookie fumed at Eric “funny thing about ownership, isn’t it? A little piece of paper and the only power you had over me is gone” Eric said and I wondered what power he was talking about because he was the powerful being not her.

“what do you want from me?” sookie asked him in return “everything” Eric said and I swallowed the lump down. “you can’t have it” sookie argued back but Eric had an answer for everything.

“I bought it” he said “no you bought my house, the house does not come with me inside it” sookie said again.

“Well then I seriously overpaid, sookie your blood tastes like freedom, like sunshine in a pretty little blonde bottle. And while they may not know it yet that is what vamps smell when they smell you” Eric said and It was a few seconds before sookie responded.

“is that a threat?” sookie demanded but Eric responded calmly “not at all but others will find out, and when they do you’ll need protection. I can provide that for you” I heard Eric said and then heard sookie huff. “I’ll take my chances” she replied back.

“I bought this house because I care about you. If all I wanted was to taste your blood again, I could do it right now and there wouldn’t be a thing you could do to stop me. But instead I am asking you to be mine” Eric said and I could feel the turmoil inside of me. Do I throw my phone or just scream and cry? What was Eric thinking?

I was brought out of my thoughts by sookie’s reply. “I could never be with you the way I was with bill” she said and I frowned “the first time bill declared you as his, how did it make you feel?” Eric asked sookie and she replied that she was angry.

“angry yes, but safe. You will come around” Eric said to sookie and I slid down the wall to sit down.  
“I know you. There are two sookie Stackhouse’s, one who clings to the idea that she’s merely human and the other who’s coming to grips with the fact that you are better than that” Eric said to sookie after a minute or so of silence. 

“And what do you think is going to happen when I do come to grips with it? Do you think my legs are just magically going to open for you?” sookie demanded.

“Well that was saucy… must have been fairy sookie talking, I like when she comes out” he said and I sat staring at the wall with huge eyes. ‘Fairy? Sookie was a fairy…that’s why he wanted her now and not me. I was merely human now and I didn’t want to take my powers back.

I wanted to have a normal life, well as normal a life as a vampire. I didn’t want to be a freak anymore.  
I ignored what Eric and sookie was saying and pressed the end call button. I didn’t want to cry but I couldn’t help the few tear that ran down my cheeks. I wasn’t sure what this meant for Eric and me.  
Does he still want to marry me, and if so what about sookie. I took a deep breath and pulled myself together. I called a number I knew by heart and sighed sadly when it went to voicemail.

“I hope you get these, I need you right now. Eric and I are getting married tomorrow night, please I hope you can make it godric. It would mean the world for both of us” I said and then ended the call and made my way upstairs.

When I made it upstairs I walked to our room and went straight to the big bathroom. I poured some relaxing bath salts in and then filled the bath up. I climbed in slowly and laid back for a while until I got an idea and grabbed my phone.

“Alcide herv…” “Alcide” I cut him off as he answered and I had to swallow the lump in my throat again. “I don’t want to talk to you right now, you are as dead to me as you will be in a week” he said and I couldn’t help the sob that escaped me. 

“ok…okay I’m sorry I…I won’t bother you again” I cried out about to put the phone down when his voice stopped me. “Hey…Danalynne what is going on…what happened” he asked me and I brought the phone back to my ear.

“Nothing, I’m sorry I called” I said back and heard alcide mumble something and then I heard him walk. “Come on talk to me, if you don’t want to do it over the phone come to my house tomorrow” he said and I nodded even though I knew he couldn’t see me.  
“Tomorrow I’m busy, what about the day after tomorrow?” I asked and alcide said that it was fine. “I will explain everything” I said to him and said goodbye.

I laid in the bath for a while and then got out and climbed straight back into bed. I slept through the whole night and morning. Only to wake up at eleven o’clock that morning. 

I turned on my side and saw Eric on the bed in his vampire sleep. I saw a note stuck on his shirt with a blood red rose. I picked up the rose to smell it and then picked up the letter.

‘My dearest soon to be wife, usually the bed is empty with just the letter cause the person has to go to work. But in my case I have to sleep so I hope you were not disappointed to still find me next to you. But this letter is very important… everything is ready for tonight and if you follow the clues you will find what you will be looking for tonight, now stop reading this dreadful letter and start hunting. You will need all the practise for next week, once you awaken.’

I said out loud as my eyes drifted over Eric’s hand writing. I couldn’t help but smile at him. If we were going to be married Eric couldn’t take sookie as his. If anything were to happen I would be his wife not just a Bloodbag like sookie. 

And then the thought hit me. Bloodbag…sookie…awaken.   
Me vampire, she fairy Bloodbag.

It was perfect, maybe a little bit cruel but a vampire does need to eat and Eric said that I had to learn how to hunt. It was decided sookie would be my first try. I smiled as I quickly took my shower and got dressed in comfy clothes to go and find clues.

The first one I found was another red rose with a small letter with it “the first one to find is where I first tasted your blood…uh fuck this is harder than I thought cause you can’t remember it. fine follow the trail of stars, but remember without darkness there is no stars”

The letter said and I laughed at first and then I frowned…darkness…but its daylight. The house is sun proof so if I switch the lights of it will be dark inside the house.  
I switched the first light off and saw a star painted on the ceiling. Must have been glow in the dark, I switched light after light of and it led me down the hallway and into a bedroom.

On the bed was a pair of white high heels with tiny diamonds on the side and over the top. I smiled as I picked it up and saw the next note on the bed side table.

“the shoes are nothing compared to the next, follow the trail of green and you will stumbled onto the black” the letter said and I frowned cause that wasn’t a clue at all.

I turned around in the room but I saw noting green so I walked out the door and looked left and right trying to see something green. I looked to my right and then I saw the painting against the wall that was all green trees. So I went right and kept on walking until I found a green carpet to my left and followed that hallway. The next green thing was a vintage green couch in the hallway and then finally came a green door.  
I pushed it open to see another bedroom and thought how many bedrooms does Eric need…

I walked to the bed and saw the black lace panty and the black corset. I smiled as I looked the corset over and thought that it would fit perfectly with my skin tone. I picked it up and placed it in my arms as I read over the next clue.

“walk along the path to the one person you wish was by your side tonight” the letter said and I frowned as I thought.

The only person besides Eric was godric so I made my way to his room and opened the door. As soon as I stepped inside his scent washed over me completely. I smiled sadly and thought of where he was now.  
I picked up the letter on his bed and sat down to read it. “as I understand the tradition is to have the four. Something blue, something new, something borrowed and something old. Something blue is the bracelet, something new is the earrings, something borrowed is the hair clip that is pam’s. And something old is the necklace, it was my mothers and I would like for you to have it”

The letter said and I looked at all of it but the necklace was beautiful. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek as I looked at it. It must mean a lot for Eric to give this to me. I got up and walked to the letter on godric’s table. 

“the last clue is as simple as walking down to the whitest room in the house” the clue said and I smiled cause that was obviously where my dress was going to be. I quickly walked out of godric’s room and made my way to the drawing room, where I spent most of my time drawing or even painting.   
I opened the door and gasped as I saw the manikin wearing my dress. It was beautiful and I now realized why Eric wanted to know my favorite colors.

Instead of white the dress was a dark ballgown. The top half was black and the bottom half was a dark purple with black lace over it. It was simply breath taking. I stepped forward and touched the dress, only to feel how soft it was.

“I assume that you approve” a voice said behind me and when I turned it was the same woman who measured me. “hey you can talk English” I said to her and she smiled at me.   
“Yes I can, now are you ready to get dressed?” she asked me and I looked down at my watch it was still early. “There is still a lot to do” she said and I nodded at her as she took my underwear and shoes with the jewellery.

She led me from the drawing room upstairs and told me to take a long relaxing bath. After she left I pour some bath salts in and climbed into the warm water. I laid there for a while and then washed my body clean and washed my face. 

I climbed out and dried my body well. I then picked up the black lace panty and slid it on, it fit perfectly and when I looked at the mirror it showed that it cupped my ass perfectly. I turned around and picked up the corset and clicked it in in the front. Veronica as I learned her name was came in to pull the corset tighter and fasten the ribbons at the bottom.

I smiled as she brought me a robe to wear while my hair and make-up was done.

I sat for about two hours as two girls worked on me. One was doing my make-up naturally but in a smokey way. The girl doing my hair curled it and then pinned some of it up so that it was half up and half down.  
After it was done veronica brought my dress and I smiled at her as I put it on. It fit just right and when I looked into the mirror I didn’t even recognise myself.

I was getting married…it hit me that I was really marrying Eric tonight. I looked at the clock on the wall and gasped, so much time had already gone by. In an hour I was to meet Eric and marry him.  
“Eric left this for you…” veronica said and I took the letter into my hands and smiled as I opened it. 

“I will see you later my soon to be wife, I have one little thing to take care of by bill’s orders but after that I am all yours and will claim you as mine. See you there my love” I said out loud and smiled at Eric’s words, even though the thing with bill pissed me off but I would not let anything ruin today or more like tonight.


	21. Alone

I sprayed my favourite perfume and put on the last of my jewellery and saw that the necklace was perfect. I walked down the steps and took the hand of Santos as he led me to the car.

"You look absolutely beautiful miss" he said as he opened the door and I thanked him as I slid in and waited to see where Eric and I would meet.

It was a long drive and as I looked at my watch I was almost twenty minutes late. Santos said that I shouldn't worry because the bride was always late. We arrived at a road that turned off into the woods and as we drove down it I could see lights leading to an archway.

Santos stopped the car and helped me out as I looked down the pathway to see the priest. "I hope you and Eric the very best wishes" he said and turned around to walk back to the driver side.

"Wait you are leaving?" I asked him and he nodded at me "yes Mr. Northman already made traveling plans" he said and then he slowly drove off. I looked down the path again and only saw the preacher so I walked down to him and he frowned at me.

"Are you early?" he asked me and I shook my head at him "no I am actually more than twenty minutes late" I said and chuckled at the end but he looked down at his watch and frowned again.

"It seems Mr. Northman is late" he said and I looked at him oddly and then down at my watch. I was late but Eric wasn't even here yet.

We waited in silence for another thirty minutes before the preached spoke up " I'm sorry miss I need to go, I have another wedding to do" he said and I nodded while not looking at him. "I am sorry" he said as he laid his hand on my shoulder and I watched as he left.

There was a bench just to the side and I sat down on it and waited.

Two hours went by as I sat and waited for Eric. Finally giving up I reached for my phone and called the bar to ask pam to pick me up but ginger said that pam was out.

I called pam's phone but it only rang and I then tried Eric's but the same thing…it only rang.

I sat there in silence for a while as the tears ran down my cheeks. I couldn't believe Eric left me and didn't even show up. As the tears kept on rolling I got angrier and angrier finally having enough I stood up and made a decision.

I walked down the path back to the road and saw a car there but no one was in it. I quickly checked and on my side of luck it wasn't locked. I climbed in and looked around for the keys but I found none so I quickly pulled the cars wires down and sparked it to life.

I turned the car around and made my way to the only place I knew Eric was last. Pulling up to the mansion like house I slammed the car door and made my way up the steps, and opened the door walking past the guards.

"Where is he?" I yelled into the house and a guard came towards me. "Do not touch me" I said as I saw he was going to grab my arm. He did not listen and still grabbed my arm.

"Let fucking go of me" I yelled and hit the guy on the nose with my fist. He instantly let go and held his nose just as another guy came and grabbed my arms and then cuffed my wrists together.

"Let me go" I growled out and then a piece of tape was over my mouth preventing me of yelling anymore.

They led me to what I assumed was his office and sat me down in a chair "the king will be with you shortly" he said and I huffed and rolled my eyes. Nearly thirty minutes later bill walked in adjusting his shirt.

"Danalynne…they told me some woman barged in here" he said and sat down in front of me. I stared hard at him and he stared right back at me. "Were you playing dress up?" bill asked me and I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked away as I felt a single tear roll down.

I heard bill stand up and walk over to my side until I saw his shoes right before me. He turned my face towards him and looked down at me. Bill wiped the single tear off and then slowly pulled the tape off of me as well.

"What do you want?" he asked me and I swallowed again and took a deep breath "I want to know where Eric is, he wasn't there he never showed up and I don't understand why he would do that. I mean he promised…" I rambled but bill cut me off as he placed his hand over my mouth.

"Eric? I sent Eric early this night to check something out and then he was free to do as he wanted" bill said and I felt the lump return because that meant that Eric didn't want to show up. Whatever he had to do for bill was early and as I assumed it was quickly. It was almost midnight.

"I understand…would you mind taking off the cuffs" I asked bill and saw him nod at someone behind me and then felt the cuffs unlock and pulled off of my wrists.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you" I said and stood up to walk out but bill pushed me back down. "Is that your wedding dress?" bill asked me and I nodded at him.

"I am sorry if I knew the wedding was tonight I wouldn't have asked Eric to go, I would have done it myself" bill said and I nodded up at him.

"I'm just going to go back home and pretend none of this happened" I said and stood up to walk but bill stopped me with his hand on my arm.

"the dress really suits you, you look beautiful and Eric is a fool for not showing up" bill said and I thanked him as I made my way out of his office and then out of the house and into the stolen car.

I drove slowly to the house and left the car outside of the driveway. I took my shoes off and walked the rest of the way to the house. Going inside I could tell the house was empty and walked up the stairs to remove my wedding dress and take a long shower.

The shower was uneventful as the only thing I did was cry and sob against the shower wall.

As I exited the bathroom I looked at our bed with my dress on it and quickly turned to the door and made my way to godric's room. Once I closed his door behind me I walked over to his dresser and slipped one of his shirts over my head and climbed into his bed.

I stared up at the ceiling and just breathed in godric's scent. It was calming me and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

"What?" I yelled and demanded as I answered my phone the next morning. Sure I was grumpy but I mean I wasn't in the mood for people, I just wanted to be left alone.

"Hey, you alright?" I heard alcide ask me and I sighed as I sat up. "No, what do you want?" I asked him in a slightly better tone and heard him laugh at something which annoyed me further.

"I was just wondering what time you were going to come by" he said and I mentally face palmed myself because I forgot about it.

"Give me an hour" I said and hung up. It was good that alcide called me because that gave me an idea that sounded good at the moment.

I got up and just went to our room to get some underwear and a pair of jeans. I left godric's shirt on and just put the jeans on with a pair of boots. Thirty minutes later I was in godric's car and pulling on to the road.

As I pulled up behind alcide's truck I took a deep breath and then made my way to his front door.

I knocked three times and waited a minute or so until alcide opened the door only in a towel.

"You look like shit" he said and I smiled sadly at him as I stepped inside. "Debbie quickly went out" alcide explained as I looked around for her. "Before you ask I don't want to talk about it, I just want a favour from you" I said and followed alcide to their room.

"So how's the wedding planning going?" alcide asked me. I'm sure he didn't mean to but at his question I burst into tears and sank down to the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey what happened?" alcide asked as he sank down with me and held me as I cried. Alcide saw that I wasn't going to move so I felt his arms go under my legs and around my back as he picked me up and sat me down on the bed.

I watched as he quickly got dressed and then joined me back on the bed. "Talk to me, what happened" he asked again and brushed the stray tears from my cheeks.

"The wedding is off" I said and heard alcide sigh. "Why did he find some fangbanger?" he asked and I flinched from his tone.

"No…I don't know. He didn't show up, he just left me waiting…I don't know" I rambled into alcide's side as he held me. "He didn't show up…what do you mean, oh he left you there, the wedding was last night" alcide said to himself and then we both heard the front door shut and things being put down.

"Alcide…" I heard a voice call out that I assumed was Debbie. I few seconds later she entered the room and stared at us in shock.

I realised what she thought and quickly sat up "no, it isn't what you think" I said and when she stepped forward I thought the worst and also stood up to defend myself. I was surprised when Debbie threw her arms around me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Alcide has told me so much about you, I'm glad to finally meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances because I can see you have been crying. Why don't you help me in the kitchen and tell me more about yourself and what happened" Debbie said as she smiled at me and gave me one more hug.

I watched as she walked away and then turned to alcide. "She looks cheerful" I said and alcide laughed as he came next to me and hugged me before I walked to the kitchen.

Alcide was in the lounge drinking a beer after getting dressed, as Debbie and I made snacks. She was different than I expected because I did hear a few bad things, but I suppose people change. I was just telling her about Eric when I heard a knock on the door but I ignored it and continued on with the story.

"That asshole…sorry" Debbie exclaimed as I said that he just left me there. "No it's okay, that why I'm here. I want to know if I can borrow alcide's apartment in Mississippi because I think it would do me good just to get away for a while" I explained to her and she smiled.

"Of course, that would be no problem" she said and took one of the platters to the front while I finished the last one. About ten minutes later it was done and I picked it up and rounded the corner. But I stopped short when I heard alcide grumble.

"I don't know she said he was sick and then outside she said he was at her house, you know I don't trust him" alcide said and I frowned because I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Sookie will be fine, but did she say what sickness he had? I mean come on what vampire can get sick, he is old and Eric is strong" Debbie said and as soon as I heard that they were talking about sookie I held my breath and when I learned Eric was at sookie's house the platter fell out of my hand and I ran out of the door.

"Danalynne wait…" alcide called after me but I was already in godric's car and speeding down the road back to Eric's house.

As I stormed into the house I trashed as much as I could on my way to our room. I looked at our bed and saw that my dress was gone so the maid must have taken it to dry cleaning. What a waste I thought because I would have loved to burn it.

I ripped our sheets off and then proceeded to rip them, I did this with all of Eric's clothes and by the time I was done it dawned on me that it was early the next morning. It was still dark so I got dressed in a black pair of jeans still with godric's shirt and just got my black leather jacket and the keys to the bike.

I climbed onto my bike and made my way down to sookie's house as fast as the bike could go. Within no time I skidded to a stop as I saw Eric fall down face first in front of sookie.

"What have you done to him?" I yelled at her as I kneeled in front of Eric and held his face in my hands. "Mmmmhhhh you are pretty" Eric mumbled and then chuckled. "I didn't do anything, he just drank my fairy godmother" sookie exclaimed and I glared at her as Eric stood up and pushed me to the side.

"I want more, drink you" Eric said and sookie yelled out that he would kill her. "I would never hurt you" Eric said and looked down sadly. "Eric?" I called out and pushed sookie away to stand in front of him.

"Where were you" I asked him and he chuckled at me "catch me if you can" he said and used his vampire speed to run everywhere.

"What is wrong with him?" sookie asked me and I rolled my eyes at her "he's drunk sookie, you know nothing of him. I have dealt with him like this before, now you go back inside while I get him inside cause I don't know if you have noticed but it's dawn soon" I said to her with an attitude and the next moment Eric was before me.

"Be nice to her, or else" he growled at me and I widened my eyes. "Be nice to her? You left me at the alter and then I had to find out from alcide that you were here the whole fucking time!" I yelled at Eric and he stepped backwards.

"You scary" he mumbled and scooted over to sookie's side. "Eric we need to go home" I said and held my hand out for him. "I don't know you…" Eric said as he stepped back. My eyes landed on sookie for an explanation.

"Witches, bill sent Eric to witches and they took away his memories. Pam said it's the safest for him to stay here because bill would be looking for him" sookie said and I looked back at Eric but he wasn't there anymore.

I looked over the yard and saw him run around with vampire speed. "Eric it's dawn soon come inside" I yelled at him and then he was in front of me. "catch me first" he said and then he was gone.

"Split up, see if you find him. Meet back here in twenty minutes" I said and saw sookie run off, doing what I told her to do. I grabbed my phone quickly and dialled a number I knew by heart.

"I'm going to need your help, come to sookie's." I said to alcide and I could hear him sit up. "You didn't kill her did you?" alcide asked and I smiled. "Just get here now" I said and hung up.

Twenty minutes later sookie came back and went inside to get some water. Minutes after alcide pulled up and frowned at me.

"The body is inside" I said to him while holding a straight face. "Danalynne what have you done, I can't help you. She was my friend" alcide mumbled in shock and went to get back in his truck but I quickly stopped him.

"You really think I would kill her?" I asked him and he nodded yes at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and huffed "she's fine but I called because Eric is gone, I need you to turn wolf and help search for him, please" I begged alcide and after a few minutes of explaining that Eric could day walk because he drank fairy blood alcide agreed.

"Alcide…" sookie said as she came out with a blanket, alcide looked back at me and then unbuttoned his shirt and threw it into his truck. He then undid his jeans and looked at me and sookie.

"sook you going to turn around" he asked and she gasped as she quickly turned around.

"you not going to?" he asked me and I grinned up at him "it's not like I haven't seen it before and besides I have even slept on it once" I said and then turned around after alcide gawked at me and I heard sookie gasp again.

Sookie could think whatever she wanted to but alcide knew I was talking about our day in the field that I fell asleep on his stomach.


	22. Chapter 22

I heard alcide shuffle and then the three of us were running looking for Eric.   
About ten minutes later alcide stopped to sniff the air and I knew Eric was close by, I could feel it. “So Eric can day walk some with the fairy blood, but it makes him drunk as a skunk. He’s hammered and who knows how long before he starts to fry.” Sookie said as alcide stopped.

“There’s no time to rest. We gotta keep moving alcide. I know you don’t like him but if he dies, pam will kill me” sookie kept rambling on. “Sookie for five seconds just shut up” I said to her and strained my ear to hear anything.

I heard a splash of water and walked that way after motioning for alcide to follow me. “Hey sookie, where have you been? Come play with me, it’s wonderful here” I heard Eric yell as we stepped outside of the woods. 

“Hey I have a picture of you on my phone, you looked like a goddess while sleeping. I am Aegir god of the sea and you are Ran, my sea goddess” Eric said and I had a moment to smile. I didn’t know Eric had a picture of me while sleeping.

“Eric there’s big gators in there you crazy Viking. Get on out and let’s go home before one of them chomps off your you know what” sookie said to Eric and I rolled my eyes. She has had sex and she is over twenty and she can’t even say dick or penis I mean really??  
“Leave the sun to the water? Nope I’ll just kill all the sea monsters…gators? Krokodiler…show yourselves… cowards!!” Eric yelled out as he was stalking the waters. I was laughing and sookie scowled at me and that made me laugh even more. 

Alcide decided to turn human and in turn bumped me and I almost fell in but alcide grabbed me and pulled me back flush against him. “Get away from her!” Eric growled as he stood up to his full height. “Fuck you, she wants me here” alcide growled back and I rolled my eyes at the two of them.  
“You don’t want to fight him” sookie said to throw in her say and I huffed. “Yes I do, now prepare to die you stinking dog” Eric growled and alcide then growled as well. “Take a shot you dumb ass fanger, at least I didn’t leave her all alone” alcide said and I threw my hands in the air.

“That’s it…give me the blanket” I said to sookie and started walking into the water just as Eric started burning.  
I threw the blanket over his shoulders “go run, we will catch up” I said to Eric and watched as he ran off. I climbed out of the water with alcide’s help and then the three of us ran back to sookie’s house.

As we came to a stop by sookie’s house she headed inside and I followed her as alcide got dressed. I walked to the closet that was a secrete sleeping chamber for vampires and listened as sookie and Eric talked. “Go to sleep” sookie said and I rolled my eyes at her.

“No” Eric replied shortly and I could picture his face already “you will get the bleeds” sookie replied to him and I heard Eric huff. “I know what the bleeds are” Eric said sharply and then I heard sookie huff.  
“Fine you clean it up, I am not your maid” sookie said and I heard her stand up, probably to come up stairs. “Stay…” Eric asked in a begging tone and I swallowed hard because he hasn’t even asked for me yet. “Can’t human stuff to do” sookie said and when the sad “oh…” came from Eric’s mouth I made my way outside to alcide.

“So he was here the whole time?” alcide asked me as I walked over to him. “Yeah I guess so, he doesn’t remember anything. No me, no wedding, no godric” I said and alcide sighed as he pulled me into a hug.  
“I know you don’t like him alcide but you have no idea how this feels. I’m losing him to sookie, right now he likes her while he doesn’t even know of our life together” I said as I felt a tear escape.

“You won’t lose him to sookie and yes I do not like him but if he makes you happy there is nothing I can do. Talk to him and tell him everything you can think of, I can’t believe I’m actually saying this but if Eric fell in love with you once, he will again. Just give it time” alcide said and kissed my forehead. 

“Thank you alcide, if you ever need anything please tell me, I would do anything for you” I said to him and hugged him one more time and then watched as he drove back to his house.  
I walked inside and saw sookie heading up stairs so I made my way to the closet and went down the ladder. “You’re not sleeping yet” I said as I watched the new Eric lay on the bed, his back facing me.

“How did you know?” he asked me and I knew he was referring to how did I know he was still awake. “Because I know you…” I said simply and walked over to the bed and sat down at his feet.

“Who is godric?” Eric asked me and I looked at him “I heard you talking to the dog upstairs” Eric grumbled and I couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “Sorry…sorry you just sound like the real Eric” I said and Eric sat up abruptly and stared at me.  
“I am the real Eric” Eric said and I nodded at him. “I know, I know. Godric is your maker, he made you a vampire. You also have a progeny pam” I said and Eric kept staring at me. “Where is godric now?” he asked and I sighed as I looked down at my hands.

“I don’t know, somewhere in the world” I said softly and then we just sat in silence. “I’m going to find those witches and I am going to make them return your memories. Everything will be back to normal” I said and looked at Eric to see he had been staring at me and when I looked up he quickly looked away.  
“You know you can look at me” I said as I looked down at the floor. “I need to sleep” Eric said and when I looked at him I saw that his nose started bleeding. I nodded and stood up to leave but Eric grabbed my hand.

“Can you stay…please” Eric asked and I nodded at him. I turned to sit against the wall but Eric scooted over on the bed to make space for me. “Are you sure?” I asked him and he nodded at me. 

“You can sleep under the covers, I will stay on top” he said and I swallowed and then nodded. I climbed under the covers as Eric held them open for me and then turned on my side, my back facing Eric. I couldn’t help but wonder if Eric would have asked sookie to sleep by him as well if she didn’t need to go.  
“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to” I heard Eric mumble behind me and I sighed as I turned over.   
“No, no I want to, it’s just everything is so crazy right now. We were supposed to be married by now and probably in Paris by your other home” I said and I felt Eric look down at me. 

“I’m sorry things didn’t go as you wanted” he said and I nodded as I closed my eyes to try and sleep. Just as I was dozing off I felt Eric wrap his arms around me and pulled me tighter. I gave a pleasurable sigh and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up later that afternoon and saw that Eric was still wrapped around me. I laid still for about an hour just looking at Eric, he looked so different from the Eric that I knew. Even his hair seemed softer and gentler. He was a total different vampire and I was sure if I could accept that.

Before my mind could over work things I climbed out of the bed and gave Eric a kiss and then made my way up the ladder. The house was empty and when I looked into the fridge there was no blood for Eric so I walked outside and got onto my bike to go to Eric’s house.

As soon as I got there I showered and changed into a jean and a shirt of Eric’s. I grabbed my wallet and took Eric’s car to fangtasia. I walked in and saw the bar was full and pam was standing to the side of the bar. I moved towards her and motioned her to follow me to Eric’s office.

“I assume you know of Eric?” pam asked and I quirked my eyebrow at her. “Yes and thank you so much for telling me right after you found out” I said sarcastically to her and pam sighed.  
“I didn’t want you to find out, I wanted to fix it before you knew cause I didn’t want you to get hurt or cancel the wedding” pam explained and I sighed. “Okay so it’s Eric’s fault then, cause the wedding was moved it was three night ago. I waited two hours, two hours waiting for him to show up, but all the time he was at sookie’s” I said and watched as pam came towards me.

“I am so sorry, but I am going to fix this…tonight. I’m going to make the witch reverse the spell tonight” pam said and I nodded as she hugged me. “Be happy that I’m hugging you cause I don’t do that” pam said and I smirked at her. 

“Please pam if I gave you a promise of a night with me you would clean the floors with your tongue” I said to her and she gasped. “I would never clean the floor not even with a mop but a night with you does sound promising, I don’t have to do anything to sleep with you I can just simply kidnap you and then eat you out until you beg me to fuck you” pam said and I was shocked that she actually said that to me.

“Oh pam…Pamela you wish you could do that to me, but it will always stay a little fantasy of yours” I said and then walked out of the office with a sway in my hips. I laughed as I heard pam growl and still laughed as I climbed into the car.  
I was glad that I had pam, we would bicker like that but we both knew we were joking. We liked to tease each other like that, it was like we were best friends.  
I stopped at the house again and quickly picked up a folder and two of my blood bags. Eric always made sure that a nurse came every two months to get some of my blood that he would store away with other blood bags if something would happen to me or if he urgently needed blood.

I parked the car by the graveyard and grabbed the blood bags with the folder I grabbed at the house. I parked the car so far because I wanted to talk with Eric while taking a walk.  
I opened the door because it was not locked and walked directly to the closet hearing sookie and Eric talking. “Don’t I am not a child” Eric said and I frowned because it sounded like Eric was really upset. 

“I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better” sookie said and I frowned as I leaned against the wall. “You think I am weak” Eric replied and almost instantly sookie said no.  
“You want the Eric who doesn’t feel” Eric said and I wondered what happened to bring up this conversation. “No, it’s not that” sookie said and I heard her sigh.  
“If you kiss me, I promise to be happy” Eric said and I felt my stomach drop. “No” sookie said back to him and I mentally said thank goodness she said no. I like her slightly more right now.

“Why? It’s only a kiss” Eric said and before I could listen further I heard a knock on the door and when I peeked out of the window I saw it was bill. I quickly went down the ladder and saw sookie sitting on the bed with Eric.

“Bill is here” I said simply to sookie and looked at Eric but he kept looking at the ground. Sookie placed her hand on Eric shoulder and then went up the ladder to talk with bill.   
“I uhm…sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up but I needed to get some things. I brought you some blood if you want it” I said and handed him the two bags of blood. “I heated up the blood at the house so it should still be slightly warm” I said and Eric took them and looked down again.

I sat down on his bed and looked as he broke of a piece of plastic on the blood bag and began sucking the blood out.  
“I want to share some things with you, you don’t have to listen if you want to. I’m not human” I said and Eric looked up in surprise at me.  
“Well I am now but I wasn’t. I’m not sure how old I am but I was created by a mad vampire in the authority. He took DNA from an angel and DNA from a demon and somehow made me. I was a Nephalem and he wanted to use me for bad things but a simple human man took me before he could. He raised me as a daughter for the few years I was with him. I was a nephalem before my powers were taken away by my fake brother and with that I lost all my memories” 

I said and looked down at the file in my hands. “I wanted you to know that I know how it feels not to know anything and not know who you can trust, but I want to be one of the persons you can trust. Eric I would do anything for you” I said to him and looked at him as he stared at the wall while listening.  
“I’m going to bed” I heard sookie yell down and Eric’s head snapped up as she walked away. “Eric I understand why you are staying here but if you ever want to come to the house this is the address” I said and handed him the piece of paper.

“I will be there whenever you need me” I said to him and took his hand into my own. I looked at our hands and realised it was both our hands with the scar. I turned Eric’s hand over and showed him the scar and then showed him my own.

“We did that together?” he asked me and I nodded at him. “It was with the vampire marriage binding thing. We did part one and two, it was only three left where you would have turned me” I said to Eric and his head snapped to me and he watched me closely.

“You wanted me to change you? You willingly wanted to stay by my side forever?” Eric asked me and he traced my scar with his finger. “Of course Eric. I love you and I always will, I want to be with you through everything” I said and Eric nodded.

“I’m going to go home okay? You can come anytime you want” I said to him and handed him the folder with the other bag of blood.  
“Thank you for the blood, what hospital just gave it to you?” Eric asked me and I shook my head. “I got it from the house, I donate blood frequently in case something like this happens” I said and watched as Eric looked down at the label on the blood bag. He didn’t say anything else so I went up the ladder and shut the door.  
I walked back to the car and as I drove home I couldn’t help but smile because it felt like me and Eric was going to work through things and make it after all.


	23. This feels so good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a big roller coaster so beware…I can't wait to hear your thoughts because this chapter is HUGE!

I walked back to the car and as I drove home I couldn't help but smile because it felt like me and Eric was going to work through things and make it after all.

The following morning I woke up just when the sun started coming up so I got dressed in shorts and a tank top with my running shoes.

I ran out of the gate and down the road for a few miles and then turned back to go back to the house. I was breathing harshly when I stopped by the door and had to take a few minutes to calm down.

I walked to the kitchen and got a bottle of ice cold water and downed it quickly. I went up the stairs and showered quickly and then got dressed again but this time in jeans and a shirt.

I drove to fangtasia and went inside with the key that I had. I saw that the place was clean so I walked to Eric's office and sat down as I got all of the papers out. I checked income and outcome and then checked orders and placed new ones on the stuff that we needed.

I was finished with all the paperwork so I grabbed a bottle of water and sat down on my throne chair and thought of Eric. I missed him but I wanted to give him time to go through the file and just think.

I sat for a few hours and then locked up and made my way back home. I parked the car in the garage and went into the kitchen to make myself some food. I decided on pizza so I grabbed all the ingredients I would need to make the pizza and then started cutting up everything.

As I waited for the pizza to grill in the oven I drank a glass of red wine and watched a bit of TV. The oven dinged and I took the pizza out. Once it was cut into pieces I curled onto the couch with two slices of pizza and a full glass of wine.

I dozed off by the second movie and only woke up hours later. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and then got up and walked up the stairs.

I had showered and changed into a shirt of Eric's and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Just as I mixed milk into the cup of coffee the doorbell rang and thinking it was pam I walked over to the door and opened it.

On the door step stood a confused looking Eric. I gasped as I saw him and then composed myself.

"Eric…come on in" I said to him and moved as he stepped inside looking around the place. I walked to the kitchen to get my coffee and then gestured for Eric to follow me up to the stairs.

I walked into our room and sat down on the bed but Eric kept standing. "I'm glad you decided to come, did you want to know some more things?" I asked him but he shook his head.

"Do you want to stay over?" I asked him with a hopeful tone but again he shook his head and stepped forward and then kneeled down in front of me. "Eric…what are you doing?" I asked him bewildered but Eric didn't answer me he only shuffled forward and laid his head in my lap.

"Eric…" I said unsurely and pulled back to look at his face to only see he was crying. "Eric what happened?" I asked him and grabbed his face in my hands.

"Tell me what happened, who hurt you?" I demanded but he shook his head. "I can't…" he said and I frowned. "Of course you can, tell me what happened and who it was?" I said in a softer tone hoping that he would open up.

"No…I can't do this anymore. I don't want to lie to you or myself" Eric said and I frowned. "What did you lie about?" I asked him and he started sobbing. This wasn't the Eric I knew at all.

"Eric please talk to me" I begged him and went down to also kneel on the floor.

"I read the file, I saw the pictures of you, of us and I had to come here. I had to tell you…I'm not the Eric you knew. I'm not like that anymore" he said and I frowned at him.

"You don't have to worry about that, soon you will have your memories back" I said and smiled at him but he looked at the floor.

"You don't understand…I don't want them back" he snapped at me and I moved back a bit but then reached out for his hand but he moved it away. I sat back on my thighs and frowned as I looked at him.

"What do you mean you don't want them back?" I asked him and he sighed as he looked up at me.

"I don't want to be the old Eric again. He was a ruthless vampire that didn't care about anyone besides himself. I like me and I love sookie" he said and I stared blankly at him for a while.

"What…." I asked him but he kept silent for a few seconds. "I want sookie, I love her. I like how I am now and don't want to go back to my old life. I don't want you to bring back my memories" Eric said and I felt the lump in my throat grow.

"You don't love her" I said to him but Eric shook his head at me. "I do love sookie, you can keep the house and everything, I don't care about my old life" Eric said and the dagger went right through my heart. He doesn't care about his old life, he doesn't care about me.

"I don't want the house… I want you" I pleaded to him "but I don't want you" he said and Eric then blurred in front of me as my eyes welled up with tears.

"Please don't do this…I know you and this isn't you" I said to him. "I'm sorry…" Eric said and I put my hands over my face as I sobbed. "I love you Eric" I said to him as I wiped my tears away.

"Keep the house, I will ask pam to do everything and get everything settled. I do love her and I am sorry" Eric said and I stood up and watched as he left. As soon as I heard the door close I fell to my knees again and cried my heart out. I sobbed for hours until finally I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up at ten and went straight to the kitchen. I grabbed the big bottle of wine and walked back up the stairs. I sat in the bed and drank the wine until I passed out again. Later that night I woke up with a pounding headache, but managed to take two pain pills and take a shower.

I wanted…no I needed to see Eric. We needed to talk and I had to try and convince him he was making a mistake. I grabbed my bike and climbed onto it without a helmet and rode hard and fast to sookie's house.

I stopped by the graveyard and ran the rest of the way. I stopped on the porch because the door was wide open. I stepped into the house and saw Eric on top of sookie kissing her naked flesh.

I stared wide eyed at them with tears in my eyes until a force bumped me out of the way, sookie and Eric noticed our presence and looked up at us with wide eyes. I didn't care who stood next to me and even if I did I couldn't see who it was with the tears filling my eyes. I didn't stay to see who it was, I ran back to the bike and started the bike and drove back to the house.

I knew I was going at a speed that wasn't safe but it didn't bother me and I made my way quickly to the house and skidded to a stop on the gravel. I threw the bike down and ran into the house.

I slammed the door and sank down to the floor and cried. It felt like a life time has gone by since I saw Eric kiss down sookie's body.

I was sobbing so hard that I was struggling to breathe until arms picked me up and I didn't care who it was, I just wrapped my arms around the person and sobbed.

The person sat me down on the bed and when I looked it was in Eric and mine's room. I sprang up and looked at the person harshly. "I don't want to be in this room" I snapped and walked out.

I felt a bit bad that I snapped at godric but I couldn't help it. I walked to godric's room as I continued to cry. I sat down on the floor and just cried.

"Pam told me what happened to Eric, but what happened to you?" godric asked me as he sat next to me playing with my hair.

"He…Eric doesn't want me anymore, he loves sookie now and he proved it tonight by fucking her" I said but the last part I yelled out and stood up to pace.

I needed to do something and I probably did the wrong thing but I kissed godric hard and he pushed me away instantly. "You don't need that right now" godric said and I stepped back as if he slapped me.

"you're both the same…you want someone when they are special but as soon as it's gone you throw them away like trash" I yelled at godric and I knew I was only saying things because I was angry and godric knew it too.

"You know that's not true, I just don't want to take advantage of you in this state" godric said and cupped my cheek. "She's a fairy, fairies draw vampires to them. All vampires like to have something different than them" godric said and I nodded as he gave me a hug and I cried softly into his shoulder.

Then it hit me…Eric wanted something different. I pulled back and looked at godric and then ran from the room. I made my way down the hallways and then down the stairs. I switched on the light and made my way to the glowing jar.

"I know what you are thinking and don't do it" godric said behind me and I turned to look at him.

"I have to godric…I need Eric back and this will help" I said and turned back to the jar but godric quickly stepped in front of me. "You do not understand. You can't take it now. Not with the state you are in. You're dark side will win and no one knows what would happen" godric said and I shook my head at him.

"Godric you know me, I wouldn't hurt a fly. I won't go dark" I said to him but godric moved me back a few steps. "You have changed Danalynne. Since you lost your memories everything has changed. You have changed even if you can't see it, I can" godric said and it was my turn to cup his cheek.

"I know you are worrying, but it won't happen. I'm doing this for the greater good" I said and felt a few tears run down my face. "I have to do this, trust me" I said to him and gave him a hug and then stepped to the jar.

I picked it up and turned back to godric with a sad smile on my face. I opened the jar and looked at the glowing light. Once more I looked up at godric and then inhaled the light.

As soon as it made its way down my throat it burned and I sank to my knees with a scream tearing its self out of my throat. I clawed at my chest because it felt like the light was suffocating me. But I knew it was just connecting back with me.

Godric's pov:

I knew this was a mistake the moment I saw Danalynne take her powers back.

She was screaming in pain and there was nothing I could do but watched her struggle to breathe. I walked towards her and knelt down in front of her and wrapped my arms around her, trying to help her through this.

"Godric, it hurts" she whimpered into my shoulder and I pulled back to look at her face and noticed her nose was bleeding. "I told you this was a mistake, but I am not going to leave your side. I will always be here for you" I said to her and saw her nod in understanding and she clutched my shirt tightly.

"Godric…" she whispered and then her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

Three hours… it's been three hours since Danalynne passed out and I have been sitting against the wall watching her. The sun has come up about an hour ago and the bleeds have started but I didn't care.

I only cared about her, every now and again her body would seize up but then relax again and I couldn't imagine what she was going through.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number I knew by now. "Maggie I need your help, is there any way to make the angel side win if Danalynne takes her powers back?" I asked quickly but I knew that the witch would understand.

"Godric I don't know, I need to be there when she takes it, I can help her" Maggie said and I sighed because there was no way Maggie could get here quick enough.

"It's too late, she already took it" I said to Maggie and I could hear her mutter to herself.

"Godric, why did she take it so suddenly?" Maggie asked me and I dreaded it to answer the question.

"Eric, Eric lost his memories and since then he has fallen in love with sookie. Danalynne believes if she has powers like sookie, Eric would want her back. Maggie for the first time in years I am afraid of what my child has done" I said to her and I heard her move things around.

"Godric you know what the possibilities are. I am packing now I can be there in two or three days." I heard her say and I agreed. "Very well Maggie see you then" I said and was about to hang up but she stopped me.

"Oh and godric…you know what you will have to do if she turns dark" I hear Maggie say and I shut my eyes and hanged up because I knew that if Danalynne turned dark, I would have to kill her.

I sat for another hour or so just thinking what would happen if she did turn dark? What would she do if I let her live. Would she allow Maggie to try and get the angel side back?

I was pulled from my thought when I saw Danalynne sit up. I was by her side in an instant, looking into her eyes, trying to see who was in her but I couldn't see anything.

"Danalynne…" I said softly and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Godric…I…I remember everything. Godric…he left me there, he left me at the alter" she said to me and wrapped her arms around me as she cried. I breathed a sigh of relief because the angel won.

"I'm sorry for what I said up there, I know you would never throw me away" she said and hugged me closer to herself.

"It must be horrible to remember everything" I said to her and she frowned and then shook her head. "Oddly no, it's comforting. Like I just got my belongings back that was missing for so long" she said and I nodded and helped her up.

"Do you feel okay?" I asked her and she nodded again and took my hand into her own.

"I'm feeling much better and now that I have it back, I know what I want" she said and I frowned at her. What did she mean by she knows what she wants, but my question was answered when she stepped forward and kissed me. As she kissed me she walked us backwards a few steps and then stopped.

I tried pushing her back but she pulled her arms around my neck and kissed me harder.

"I thought you loved Eric" I said when she pulled back and she smiled at me "I do, but I know what I want" she said again and kissed me softly.

I pulled back abruptly when I felt a pain in my chest, and when I looked down I saw Danalynne's hand in my chest and I knew she was grabbing my heart.

"And what I want is to do everything I want… without you interfering" she said to me with a smirk on her face. Danalynne pulled my heart out of my chest and I looked at it, it kept dripping blood.

"What are you wondering why you aren't a puddle of blood on the floor?" she asked me mockingly and she was right. I was supposed to be nothing but blood on the floor right now but I was still standing.

"I'm keeping you alive for later my dear godric. I would love to know what that fucking stupid angel side of me feels when I tell her I killed her mate, but you already knew you were her mate didn't you. Oh well…" she said and pushed me backwards, I fell into an open coffin and I looked up at her.

Danalynne was licking the blood off of my heart. She looked down at me with blood surrounding her mouth, I felt myself become weaker and weaker and then last thing I saw was Danalynne place my heart into the same jar that held her powers.

Danalynne's pov:

I couldn't explain how great it felt to be back with no annoying presence of the angel and being able to kill Godric was fascinating. I didn't actually think it was going to work but it did and I was grinning so hard.

I laughed out loud…this feels good, so, so good.

"pussy…" I said to the now dead Godric as I slammed the coffin lid closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?


	24. It's playtime

Chapter 24: It's playtime

Danalynne's pov:

"Pussy…" I said to the now dead godric as I slammed the coffin lid closed. I sighed as I placed the jar back onto the shelve and cover it and then made my way upstairs.

I made my way to my room and went straight to the shower, I needed one to get godric's foul stench off of me. I didn't want any part of the angel on me and that included her mate.

I hummed as I felt the scolding hot water hit my skin and it felt just like home. I scrubbed my skin good and washed my hair afterward and then climbed out of the shower when the water went cold.

I walked over to my closet and stepped inside the small room that held all of my clothes. I went through all the shirts I had and rolled my eyes. "Fuck what was I thinking" I mumbled to myself and grabbed a pair of black jeans.

I went to the dressing cupboard and grabbed matching black underwear and then walked stark naked to where pam's room was. She had a room in the house when she needed to stay over but it didn't happen much so I walked into the room and went to her walk in closet.

I smiled when I saw all the corsets she had and grabbed one that was silver and black. I walked back to my room and got dressed in the black jeans and corset and matched it with a pair of black boots.

With my hair styled back into a high ponytail I marched downstairs and grabbed the keys to the bike. I smiled as I ran my hand over it and then mounted the bike and started driving out of the driveway.

I went as fast as the bike could go and a small time later I stopped in front of merlots and walked in taking a seat in the far back corner.

I sat for about five minutes before sookie came towards me not even looking up. "Sorry we are really busy what can I get you?" she said and stared down at her little note book.

"Well for one you can look at me" I said and sookie's head snapped up to look at me.

"I uh…Danalynne…I can uh…I'm going to go get you another waitress so that…"

"Just get me a long island ice tea with a piece of Mississippi mud pie" I cut her off and then stared out the window. "Yeah…yeah sure" she stammered and then walked away.

I smirked at her back as she walked away and chuckled to myself. I sat alone for about ten minutes before I saw a blonde guy sit in front of me. "Don't you have a job" I asked him with a smirk and looked at him as he smiled at me.

"I do and I'm the law that's why I can take off whenever I want to" he said smiling at me and I smiled back. "You've had the hots for me for a while now haven't you?" I asked Jason with a smirk and his eyes went wide.

"What…uh...I…no" he stammered nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on Jason I know you have" I said to him and walked to his side and scooted in next to him.

He shifted over nervously and I leaned in and kissed him hard on his lips. I pulled back just when his tongue touched my own and smiled at him. "That was nice" I said to him and stood up.

"Here you go" sookie said as she sat everything on the table. "I have to go...it's on me" I said to Jason and threw some cash onto the table. I didn't even look at sookie as I walked out of merlots.

"Hey wait up" I heard sookie yell behind me as I walked to my bike. "Danalynne wait…" she said and grabbed my arm to stop me. I looked down at where her hand was circled around my arm and I so badly wanted to burn her hand off but I had to keep myself composed and not give anything away that I had my powers back.

"Bill has Eric…he's going to kill him" sookie said to me and I frowned at her. "And whose fault do you think that is sookie?" I asked her and I saw hurt cross her eyes and then anger.

"I can't help for what I feel and neither can he" she said to me and I scoffed. "He loved me sookie, we were going to get married but then like the whore you are you opened your legs to another vampire" I said to her.

My face turned to the right and my left cheek was burning. I smiled to myself and then turned my face back towards her. "You are going to regret that" I told her and sookie folded her arms. "What are you going to, I have fairy powers and would knock you down" she said to me and I looked over her shoulder smirking.

"I don't need to physically fight you to get you down, but just know if we were physically fighting, you would be the one on the ground on your ass" I said to her and smirked. She was about to say something but I quickly cut her off.

"Hey Jason…my bike won't start. Think you can give me a ride?" I asked him and sookie looked shocked at me. "Don't you even dare" she said to me and I watched as Jason walked over to us. "Watch me…" I said to her and smiled brightly at Jason.

"Sorry to bug you but I think she has finally given up on me" I said to him and Jason nodded at me. "Sure I can take you, I'll call Hoyt to come and tow the bike to my place so that I can take a look." Jason said and I smiled at him while nodding.

"Jason no…" sookie said and Jason frowned at his sister and that made me smirk while looking at her. "Sook she can't walk all the way home" Jason said to her and she was about to argue back but I stopped her. "I'm sorry sookie but I really need to go, shall we Jason" I asked him and took hold of his arm as we walked away.

I looked back over my shoulder at sookie and smiled and winked at her and then hugged Jason tighter to myself.

The ride was spent in nice silence and we made it in no time to the house. "Wow you really live here?" Jason asked as he parked the car and I nodded at him. "Yeah, you want to come in for a beer?" I asked him and Jason smiled at me.

"I'm on duty so I really can't" he said and I nodded in understanding. I said goodbye to Jason and then walked into the house and smiled as I went to the kitchen to eat something.

I grabbed a piece of steak and quickly started to grill it and in the mean time I grabbed a true blood and once the blood reached my tongue I spat it out into the sink.

"How can vampires drink this shit?" I said disgustedly and finished grilling my steak and then ate it quickly. I had to hurry because I want to go shower and get dress and then head to my destination.

The shower was refreshing and once again I took a corset out of pam's closet but this time it was all black. My hair was the same as before but this time I added a smokey make-up look with a dark brown lipstick. By the time I was done the sun had already set and was well into the night.

I looked at my reflection and smiled and then got into one of Eric's black SUV'S.

I drove slowly just watching the night life come alive slowly and smiled. I missed the night, it was my favourite part of the day. Just knowing the dead came alive just as the living became the dead made me shiver in satisfaction.

I pulled up slowly under the trees to hide my presence and saw a few people on the lawn including a kneeling Eric and bill standing over him. They were surrounded by guards with guns but that didn't bother me as I started walking towards them silently so to not be noticed yet.

"Your majesty" I heard Eric say to bill and rolled my eyes. "You understand why you are here?" billed asked Eric and he looked down shamefully. "I've been told that I'm under the spell of a necromancer and that I consorted with your human" Eric responded and I wondered who told him that.

"Sookie is not mine" bill said simply and then looked around at his men. "But you love her" Eric responded.

"Irrelevant, you are here sheriff Northman, because I have been given orders to sentence you to the true death. Do you have anything to say?" bill asked Eric and I raised my eyebrow when he said it was orders cause I knew bill was loving this.

"According to my progeny, I was a…I am a barbarian thug who's never respected your authority. I don't expect you to show me any mercy" Eric said and I smiled because that was who my true Eric was.

"Surly you do not wish to die" bill said as he frowned at Eric. I'm sure bill was hoping that Eric would beg for his life or even try to get away, not just willingly die.

"No but I do not wish to live this way either. The vampire I used to be is a stranger to me. I have nothing to say in his defence. I'll accept my sentence…but I have a request" Eric said and I raised my eyebrow waiting to hear what his request was.

"Naturally" bill said in a bored tone and I t took everything in me not to say something right then.

"Release pam, she is no threat in this state and sookie…tell her I was born the night she found me and because of her I went to my true death knowing what it means to be loved. Tell her thank you" I heard Eric said and I couldn't help the painful tug my heart gave from his words but I quickly pushed it down.

I watched as bill place a nice looking stake against Eric's chest and then lifted his arm up about to plunged it into Eric.

"That's not a wise choice" I called out and the men standing by bill quickly aimed their guns at me. "Hold it!" one of the guys yelled at me but I ignored him and kept walking forward.

"Stop or I will shoot" he yelled at me and I stopped. "You seriously think your king would let you hurt an innocent human?" I asked him in a mocking tone and then started walking forward again. The guy looked at bill and bill nodded at him.

I saw the guys' finger on the trigger move and heard the shot. I felt the searing pain in my shoulder and fell back. I lay still for a moment making sure their attention was off of me and when I heard bill clear his throat I stood up.

"That's going to cost you" I said and all of them turned back to me with shocked faces. I held up my hand as the guys aimed at me again and started turning my hand palm facing towards myself. As I turned my hand the guys turned their guns on each other and struggled to move their fingers from the triggers but my hold on them was strong.

My palm was now fully towards me and I smiled and then clasped my hand closed…making all of them shoot. I watched as their bodies fell to the ground and shrugged my shoulder as I walked towards bill.

He was going to stake Eric but I was in front of him before he could. "Don't make this harder for yourself bill, your guy already shot me, do not piss me off more" I said to him but he didn't listen and tried to stake Eric but my hand was around his throat lifting him up off of the ground.

"Danalynne what happened?" I heard Eric ask me softly but I ignored him. "Tell Eric that you are releasing him and that he is free to go and that you won't bother him anymore" I said but bill said nothing and I tightened my grasp and took the stake out of his hand and instead held it against his chest.

"Bye-bye king bill" I said nicely and aimed the stake at his heart and plunged the stake into his heart.

A few moments went by and nothing happened. "Now say what I told you to say and I won't actually kill you this time" I said and pulled the stake out, waiting.

"Eric I give you permission to go and I will not bother you anymore" bill said and I smiled brightly at him. "Good…" I said and dropped bill to stand on his two feet again.

"Danalynne…what are you doing?" Eric asked me and I rolled my eyes. "I just saved your life, now go as bill said" I said to him and he looked at bill and then back at me. Then he was gone.

"So shall we?" I asked bill and he straightened his suit and scowled at me. "Shall we what?" he snarled at me and I look at him with innocence.

"Go talk business, I mean we have to don't you think?" I asked him and bill nodded at me and stepped over the bodies of his men and made his way into the house with me following him.

He stepped into his office and I stopped "Not in here" I said and bill turned around annoyed and asked why. "You need to clean your desk" I said and bill looked back at the neat desk and frowned at me.

"I can smell the girl you bent over and fucked on the desk" I said and bill looked at me shocked and I knew if he was human he would be red faced now.

"So shall we take this to your bedroom?" I asked him playfully but bill stepped beside me and showed me the way to his lounge. "You're no fun…" I said sulkily but smiled behind his back. Trying to hold back a laugh because I knew bill would have gone up to his bedroom.

Bill sat down on the opposite couch as me and looked at me like he was studying me.

"You know I can also still smell some of the old queen, whoever cleaned here didn't do a good job" I said to bill in which he quickly sat forward and frowned at me.

"How do you know that?" he asked and I laughed. "Bill aren't you listening, I just said I can still smell her" I said and sat back. "Can I have something to drink?" I asked bill and he nodded stiffly and then got up to get me a drink from his office.

"Nah uh uh, not so fast" I said and smiled while looking at the wall "bill do you really want another body to bury?" I asked bill as he came back into the room. "It's fine you can leave" bill commanded the guard that was sneaking up to me and I took my drink from him.

Bill waited until the guard was gone and then sat down again "how is it you got you're powers back?" bill asked me and I frowned at him.

"None of that matters bill but we need to talk of this little witch" I said and bill nodded and then sat back.

"She's a necromancer, she can control the dead and that said she can control us vampires. I sent Eric to stop her group but you know how that turned out" bill said and I nodded at him.

"Good, I'm going to take care of this fucking witch" I said and gulped down my drink and then got up.

"Wait…" bill said and grabbed my arm. "Bill this witch is the main problem. You need Eric away from sookie and I need Eric's memories back. Kill the witch and it will be a domino effect. "I said to him but bill shook his head.

"Give it a few days, first get to know your enemy" bill said and I knew he was right so I nodded and walked out of his house and over the lawn to get to my car.

Once I was seated I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection "oh trust me Bill I know her very well and soon she will be out of my way" I said smirking and then turned the car around to head back but a hand on the steering wheel stopped me.

"I think it would be best if you walked, you are not in the right mind to drive" bill said to me and I narrowed my eyes. He knew I wanted to go after the witch.

"Very well…king bill" I said and got out of the car and handed him the keys as I started walking down the road and then through the woods.

I stopped short a while later when I saw two figures just standing there looking at something I stepped forward silently to see what they were looking at and when I saw it my jaw clenched and I was surprised that my teeth didn't break from the force.

"Be glad she left your man alone" I whispered harshly and both Alcide and Debbie turned to me. Alcide was going to say something but I shook my head and tilted my head to the right.

They followed me to the road and I looked at them remembering that I should be a merely human.


	25. The plan, part 1

They followed me to the road and I looked at them remembering that I should be a merely human.

"What happened?" Debbie asked me and I shook my head and turned around trying to force out fake tears but it was a lot harder than I thought. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and then a few tears fell down.

"What happened?" Alcide asked me and I shimmied out of his arms and looked at him and Debbie. "Since he lost his memories, all he wants is Sookie. He told me I could keep everything but he only wants her" I said and forced a few more tears out.

"Oh no…I am so sorry. Well me and alcide were just going back to a wolf gathering but I'm sure that they won't mind" Debbie said and I nodded and wiped my tears away. "Come on it's just this way" alcide said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as Debbie smiled at me.

We walked for a while until I started seeing light and knew we were close. We stepped out of the trees and I saw a mess of werewolf's talking, drinking and laughing.

"Hey Debbie…Alcide, you guys disappeared for a while…who's this?" a guy with black shoulder length hair asked as he looked me up and down.

"Oh uh we know she isn't a wolf but she does know of us. She's going through a rough time and we invited her when we ran into her, hope you guys won't mind" alcide explained to what seemed to be the alpha.

I smiled sweetly at him and he stared at me for a long while and held out his arm. "I don't mind one bit" he said and led me to where the beers were.

"So how'd you find out about us" he asked me and I smiled as he handed me a bottle of beer. "Uh one helped a vampire to catch me, since then I knew there are all types of things out there" I said and he nodded at me. "That's one sick fuck" he said and I smiled at him.

"Yeah but he didn't have a choice…he owed the vamp" I said and looked over to Alcide to see that he was staring at me and when I looked back the alpha nodded at me again.

We both looked over when another couple walked in and then he excused himself. I downed my beer and then grabbed another one.

"What's a fine piece of ass like yours doing here alone?" I guy said behind me and then slapped my ass and then grabbed it. "You mind letting my ass go?" I asked nicely but the guy stepped closer and rubbed himself against me.

"And let some other fucker get you… no way…" he said and laughed as he grabbed my hips and pulled me back against him. He laughed as I gasped and then I bit down hard enough on my lower lip to draw blood.

"You want to play?" I asked him and he groaned as he bit my neck. "ohhh yes…" he said and I smiled as I turned around. "Sure you can handle me?" I asked him and watched as his eyes gleamed.

"I'm a werewolf, bitch…I can handle anything" he said and forcefully kissed me. I pulled back smirking at him and leaned up onto my tiptoes and whispered to him what I wanted.

"I can't do that…" he said to me with shock all over his features. "Oh but you will…right now. You wanted to play pup so go and play" I said to him and watched as the alpha walked over to his seat.

I watched as the guy walked over to his alpha and smiled as I sat back…ready to enjoy the show.

"What the fuck matt?" the alpha growled as soon as 'matt' pushed him back, only to fall onto his back.

"You're not fit to lead this pack…" matt growled at shifted just as the alpha shifted. I watched as the two growled and circled each other and then finally leaped for one another.

I saw the alpha bite matt on the back and he yelped but still he continued on fighting. Matt did get a few good bites in but when the alpha bit down on matt neck asking him to surrender, matt looked at me.

I stared for a while and then nodded. Matt turned back to a human and bowed before the alpha which turned back as well.

The alpha growled at matt and grabbed him by the throat. "Never disrespect me again or I won't be as kind" he growled and then threw him to the ground. Everyone surrounded the alpha but matt came back to me.

"What did you do to me?" he asked angrily and I smirked at him which only set him off and he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the woods.

Matt grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against a tree. "What did you do?" he asked me and I laughed. "Does it matter?" I asked back and he growled as his fist slammed into the side of my jaw.

I chuckled at him and licked the blood from my split lip.

"You can't hurt me matt, I like the pain. Now for what I did…I controlled you. Every fucking man that thinks he can control a woman, needs to be taught a lesson." I said and he wrapped his hand tighter around my throat.

I glared at him and then felt my eyes flash black as I slammed him back into a tree. "What did I just say?" I asked and laughed at him.

"Fucking dog" I said and kicked him once more before starting to walk back. I yelled out in pain when I felt pain radiate from my leg and looked down to see matt in his wolf form biting down.

"Forget this…all of this" I whispered and watched as his eyes glazed over and he let go as I walked back to everyone.

I walked to alcide and saw Debbie was talking to the alpha. "I'm going to go…" I said and gave Alcide a hug much to my dismay but then finally walked back to the road and hitched a ride to Eric's house.

Later that night I was curled up in our bed just staring at the wall, so I decided to go out and have some fun.

I got dressed in a black tank top with jeans and a leather jacket with high heels and made my way out to one of godric's cars. For such a pussy, I had to admit that he had style in cars.

I drove into town and stopped in front of the witch shop. I made my way inside and looked around at all the books and chose a few high skilled level books along with a few candles and then I made my way to the crystals.

I picked up an amethyst and watched as it glowed in my hand and smiled as I picked up a few others. I walked to where I could pay and watched as a woman came out and looked me up and down.

I smiled at her and watched as she bagged everything and said the amount I owed her. As I gave her the money I brushed my hand against hers and watched as she gasped and pulled back.

"How long have you been one of us…I feel great power within you" she said and stared at me. "Not long, I'm a quick learner" I said and went to take the bag but she grabbed my arm to stop me.

"My name is Antonia, there are not much witches out there with powers such as you. Would you want to join my coven?" she asked and I frowned at her.

"What does your coven do?" I asked her and she looked around and then looked straight back at me, trying to read me but I wouldn't give anything up. "We are joining tomorrow to go against the vampires…we are going to make them walk in the sun" she said and I stepped back in fake shock.

"How…how can you do that?" I asked her and she smirked at me. "Just like yourself I am a powerful witch with a few spells up my sleeve" she said and I nodded and told her that I will be back tomorrow to join them.

I smirked as I walked to my car and ignored the cat whistles that I got. I drove towards the cemetery and stopped in front of sookie's house.

I walked up to the door and walked right in. "oh good all three of you are here" I said and stepped into the lounge. "I just had a visit with the witch" I said and bill stood up. "I told you not to go near her yet" bill growled at me and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Firstly you are not my king and secondly I am going to join them tomorrow" I said and that's when Eric sprang up to grab me by the throat. "You traitor…" he growled at me.

"Let. Go" I said and watched as he looked at bill and when bill nodded he let me go. "Again firstly I saved your ASS tonight, show some gratitude. And secondly I am a spy, I'm not helping them tomorrow I'm going to interrupt them, and guessing by your outburst you already know that she is going to do a spell to make vampires walk in the sun" I said and stepped towards the door.

"Bill I want to make plans for tomorrow night…call me" I said and looked at Eric one more time and then walked out and made my way to the car to head back home.

I parked the car in the garage and then walked into the house and made my way to the fridge to get to bags of blood to fill me for the night. I drained them quickly and just threw them down on the floor on my way to the bedroom and I smiled when I walked in.

I am glad that the maid did as I asked. The whole bedroom's colour was changed to black and red as I told her that I wanted that in the room.

The sheets were red silk and the pillows were black. A few rugs were in the bedroom and all the furniture was black. I was very happy with her and a bit sad that she did so well because I was looking forward to punishing her but oh well maybe another day.

I stripped down and walked to the bathroom to fill the bath with water and after it was filled I climbed in and just relaxed for an hour or so and then washed myself and got out.

I heard my phone ring and when I saw the caller I answered after a few rings. "You wanted me to call you" bill said and I smiled even though he couldn't see me. "Yes tomorrow I am going to stop the witch in the middle of the whatever. But after that at nightfall I want you to get on the news and say a few things that will rile her up. After that call her and arrange for a meet, then we take her out" I explained to bill and I heard him sigh.

"You do know I am against killing humans" bill said and I smiled again. "one she isn't human and two trust me she is better off dead now I will see you tomorrow night, have a good evening Bill" I said and hung up on him.

Not feeling like getting dressed I got into bed and fell asleep right away.

I woke up the following morning with an unsettling feeling in my stomach and was really surprised that a witch could give me that feeling but I brushed it off and got dressed.

I put on a normal blue short jeans with a long t shirt and some flat sandals, my hair was just in a ponytail and after I was done I walked downstairs to grab one blood bag and snacked on it until it was done and then grabbed the car keys, realizing it was nearly noon.

I drove down to the witch shop and parked the car in front of it. As I walked to the door I looked around and there was no one nearby so I went to walk in but the door was locked so with one quickly look around making no one was close I used some power and heard the lock turn and open.

Smiling to myself I walked in and saw no one but I heard chanting behind the curtain of beads so I readied myself and walked to the back.

"Oh I am so sorry am I interrupting?" I asked loudly and everyone stopped chanting and Marnie or should I say Antonia looked angry that someone interrupted her but as soon as she saw it was me she smiled and walked towards me.

"Ah I am glad you came but I am sad to say that you are too late, for now we are done for the day" she said to me and I looked around the group and spotted a few familiar faces.

"Come on and meet the group" Antonia said and led me forward to meet the ones I didn't know. As soon as I passed Tara I gave her a good long stare until she looked away. Lafayette didn't even meet my eyes with his own and I smiled at him and his boyfriend that stood next to him looking at me wearily.

I walked around a bit after meeting everyone and then asked Antonia if she minded if I looked at the books she had in the back. She didn't have a problem so I let my fingers dance over the books until one stopped me.

I picked it up and looked at the front but it was to worn to see the title, I opened it and started reading that I figured was old magic.

This was some real bad magic and I liked it so I found a spot and started reading. I was so engrossed in the book that I didn't even realize it was already night fall until Antonia called me to come see something.

As I walked to her I saw that bill was on the television and smiled slightly because this was all part of the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who left a comment, you inspired me to post this as soon as I could, Thank you!!


	26. The plan, part 2

The plan, part 2

As I walked to her I saw that bill was on the television and smiled slightly because this was all part of the plan.

"And that hate is a powerful force, but hate never wins out, not in the long run. And we will never succumb to it. As Christ himself said…" Bill went on to say but Antonia switched the tv off.

"So that's it? A single vampire dies, four centuries ago, all vampires within twenty miles burned" Antonia said and paced around.

"Wait a minute. You made that vamp go into the daylight" Tara said and I rolled my eyes. "We did, Tara. We did…" Antonia continued on but I shut her out because all I was hearing was "Blah blah blah"

I was just picking up my book again when the phone rang and I knew who it was so I put the book back down and walked to Antonia.

I listened as Tara talked to bill and then she put the phone on speaker.

"Lady Antonia" Bill said and I saw Tara look at Marnie. "Vampire" Antonia said so formally that I wanted to burst out laughing but I held it in.

"On behalf of all vampires in Louisiana and throughout the world, I apologise for what was done to you. It was a crime of unspeakable magnitude for which there can be no forgiveness. But there can, I believe be peace between us" Bill explained to Antonia but I could see that he was agitating her.

"Peace? What peace…one of you came here to Marnie's place of worship, you molested her, you bit her like an animal" Antonia exclaimed. I heard Bill sigh "I know, I sent him…and it was a tragic mistake, one I deeply regret. It was a mistake borne out of arrogance and ignorance of who you were" Bill explained and as he did I stared long and hard at the phone.

He wasn't man enough to clean up the own mess in his area and as king he should have done it himself.

"It doesn't matter who I am, every soul is entitled to live freely. You are an affront to God when you deny that" Antonia said and crossed her arms as she looked at the phone.

"I can only tell you that there are many of us who believe as you do. And we wield considerable power among our kind" Bill said and Antonia started chuckling out loud at him. "Oh, the rulers of the vampires, they are my allies?" Antonia asked like she was offended.

"I understand your doubt. Let us meet. Just the two of us, in peace. Unarmed" Bill explained and I saw Antonia think it over.

"And let you bewitch me, like you did Marnie?" Antonia asked him. "I can only glamour humans, you are far beyond that. I know what I am asking, for you to trust in the possibility of peace" Bill said and Antonia looked at me and I nodded at her to say yes.

"Where?" Antonia asked "The cemetery in Bon Temps" Bill replied and I nodded again when Antonia looked at me.

"Midnight" Antonia said to Bill and I could imagine him smiling. "I am in your debt" Bill said and then Antonia motioned for Tara to hang up.

"You really are going alone to meet him?" The guy from Marnie's group named roy asked Antonia and Antonia laughed out. "Of course not, we will all go. Once the vampires think we have come to an agreement we will strike" Antonia said and everyone in the group cheered and started gathering stakes and silver spoons and chains, even silver platters.

I watched as everyone chose what to take and then Antonia turned to me "will you be ready tonight to stand by my side, as my right hand?" she asked me but before I could answer the guy from before stepped in.

"Why does she get to be by your side? She isn't even powerful, she is just some witch want to be" he said to me and I raised my eyebrow at him and then started chuckling. "Oh my…wow you have no idea" I said to him and he moved out of the way and pointed his hands.

"Then prove yourself…" he said and I looked back at Antonia and she looked at me sceptically. "Fine then…" I said and stepped back a few steps and watched as the entire group looked at me…waiting.

I took a deep breath and clenched my fists as I focused on Roy that thought he was funny. I watched as the fire started at his feet and made its way up until he was engulfed by it. I kept watching he screamed and dropped to the floor and everyone else was screaming except Antonia, she was looking at me with glee in her eyes.

Everyone was still screaming when I ended the fire and everyone rushed to him. "fucking relax, he's fine" I said and I saw that everyone was looking at him in shock. When Lafayette's boyfriend touched him he pulled back in shock and looked at me.

"It's not hot fire, its cold. He is fine, now can we move on…it's nearly midnight" I said and Antonia clapped her hands at me and the rest of the people helped him up and looked at me with fear.

"Hey Tara, you mind if I take one bullet out of your gun?" I asked her and when she handed it to me I took one out and handed it back.

"It is nearly time, we must go" Antonia said and everyone made their way outside ready for a fight of a lifetime, but I couldn't care less. I only had one goal tonight.

As we came to the cemetery Antonia casted a spell that would hide us from Bill's view until the time was right. We walked forward and stopped just short behind Antonia.

"Lady Antonia" Bill said as he came forward and then Antonia stepped forward.

"I am no lady. I am peasant and proud of it" Antonia said with pride but in her eyes you could tell she had a lot of distaste for Bill.

"I come in peace" Bill said as he smiled softly and held his hands up in defence, showing her he meant no harm but I knew otherwise. "Do you?" Antonia asked sceptically and then chuckled. "I know you are not alone" Antonia said and Bill looked over his shoulder and motioned for his followers to step forward and I watched as Eric, Sookie, Pam stepped forward and then Bill looked back at us. "Nor are you…" Bill said and Antonia lifted her arms that resulted in us being revealed.

"Tara?" Sookie asked but Tara just looked at sookie and then I realised Eric was staring at me and I stared back and nodded slightly to him, showing I was on their side.

"A sad testament to our inability to trust each other, but I still believe that we can achieve a peaceful resolution" Bill explained but Antonia wanted nothing to do with it.

"Describe this peaceful resolution to me" Antonia said sceptically. "We will never harm you again. Anyone who has done so has been commanded to desist or they will face the true death…In return I only ask that you remove the spells from my two subjects here" Bill asked her but I knew she was not happy.

"You say you are willing to execute those who have harmed me, but you bring them to me and you ask me to remove spells, I placed on them in self-defence. All for a promise that I'll never be harmed again" Antonia said in a snarky tone and folded her arms.

"Yes" bill said to her "I have your word for this" Antonia asked and I wondered if she was going to accept Bill's offer.

"I swear it…" Bill said and right then we all heard Sookie say to Bill that Antonia was doing a spell. "Demoness…" Antonia spit out at Sookie. "Now…" Bill said and about twenty of his guards stepped out with guns and a few vampires did as well.

"You may have dominion over us, but you do not over the living. Surrender now and no one will be hurt" Bill said calmly as all the guards pointed their guns at Antonia, more precisely at her chest.

Antonia just chuckled and in turn Eric rushed forward and ripped the throat out of one of Antonia's group and just chuckled as he held it out for everyone to see.

Antonia uttered a spell and then fog rolled in and we were surrounded by it. That's when the screaming and gun shots began.

I just walked around seeing both sides lose people but I didn't kill anyone because I only wanted one person so I had to wait for the perfect opportunity. I saw Eric vampire speed to a guy and tore into his throat as he drank deeply from him.

I walked a bit forward and then spotted sookie as someone tried to burn her and she yelled out as she threw the person back with light coming out of her hand. "Thank you…" she said as she looked down at her hand.

"No, thank you" I said and twirled the bullet in my hand and watched as it floated up into the air and with a wave of my hand I shot the bullet out and watched as it hit sookie in the stomach.

I saw her clutch her stomach in pain and then watched as she fell down, slowly dying.

I was about to walk to her when I saw alcide run to her and scoop her up. "Stupid dog" I said to myself and stalked towards them but a hand grabbed me and spun me around.

I felt a blinding pain in my stomach once, twice and then a third time. "I am Antonia's right hand man not you, I don't care how powerful witch you are but no one makes a fool of me" the guy said and I looked up and saw it was the one that I humiliated in the shop with the fire, it was Roy.

I saw him drop the gun that had the wooden bullets and then run off after Antonia. I breathed hard as I clutched my stomach and sent a fuck you to karma. I walked the way alcide went and saw sookie's house in the distance so I made my way there, she would probably have true blood for me.

"What the fuck happened to you?" alcide yelled as he came towards me, bill probably let him know that someone was coming.

"It's fine…I am fine, I will heal" I gasped out as more blood ran down my stomach. "Don't be stupid…" alcide said as he tried to lift me but I pushed him away. "I said I am fine!" I yelled out and decided against going into sookie's house and turned to walk the other way.

I needed to steal a car and get back to the house. I walked a few steps when I fell down and just laid there.

"Fuck…" I moaned out as I turned onto my back and looked up at the stars. "Hey, hey, hey stay with me okay?" alcide said as he kneeled over me and put pressure on the wounds.

"I…I'm supposed to heal, why am I not healing?" I mumbled out as alcide lifted me and started carrying me. I looked up at him as he looked down at me, worry deeply etched into his face, and then I blacked out from blood loss.


	27. Chapter 27

When my eyes opened everything was blurry and I saw alcide crouched over me and went to sit up but a hand over my mouth stopped me. I blinked a few times and the image because clear, and it was not alcide.

I pushed Bill away harshly and sat up as I spit his blood out. "You let him give me his blood?" I growled out at alcide.

"What should I have done? You were dying!" Alcide yelled out at me and stood up and kicked the table which in turn flew against the wall and shattered into pieces. "I would have healed!" I exclaimed and paced up and down as I wiped my mouth in disgust.

"What do you mean?" Alcide asked and I was about to lie to him but Bill cut in.

"She has her powers back, but this time it's only the demon's powers" Bill said and I growled at him and stalked to him but alcide stopped me.

"When the fuck did this happen?" Alcide growled out at me and I glared at him. "none. Of. Your. Fucking. Beeswax." I said and pushed him off of me as I stormed down the porch on my way back to the house.

I walked for a mile before I heard someone walking behind me. "I am not in the mood" I yelled out and spun around to see nobody but as I turned around I bumped into a hard body.

"Just listen to me…" he said and I walked right by him "piss off" I said and started walking faster but he caught up with me again. "I'm sorry all of this happened and that you got mixed in with everything with the witches" alcide said and I again rolled my eyes.

"I choose what I get involved in and now that the cat is out of the bag I don't have to play nice anymore, so leave me alone or else" I said and alcide jogged in front of me.

"You won't hurt me, I am your friend" he said and I raised my eyebrow at him. "You were the pitifully pip squeak of a human's friend. Not mine" I said gruffly and pushed past him and walked again.

"Enough…" alcide yelled as he pulled me back flush against him "this isn't you…" he said as he stared down at me. I sighed and nodded. "Yeah you are right, this isn't me." I said and watched as he smiled softly down at me.

"Usually I don't hold back this long" I growled and threw alcide back into a tree and stalked off until I was in town and took my car back to the house.

As I walked into the house I slammed the door closed and stormed upstairs to take a shower and get rid of the blood soaked clothes.

"Fucker, tomorrow night I am going to rip you to pieces" I said to myself as I stared into the mirror. I was so angry that I let my guard down long enough for the guy to shoot me and on top of that I wasn't healing.

I grabbed my phone and dialled Bill's number and waited until he picked up. "Where is Eric?" I asked him and I heard Bill sigh "My men are looking for him, we think Antonia might have taken him under some kind of spell" Bill said and I was furious.

"How could you have let that happen?" I growled out at him "He was not my responsibility" Bill said gruffly and I threw my phone against the wall, in turn smashing it into pieces.

I huffed and then stripped down to shower in hot water just to relax a bit. I climbed into the shower and hummed from the feeling of the hot water running down my shoulders. I stayed in the shower until the water turned cold and then forced my body to move and wash the blood off of me and then climbed out. I just grabbed a long night dress and climbed into bed exhausted ready to sleep for the whole day.

I woke up late into the afternoon and stretched my sore muscles out. I sat up and looked around, not sure for who I was looking for.

I got up and switched the flat screen on as I brushed my teeth I heard the news. There was going to be a big meeting with humans and vampires tonight.

I remember Antonia talking about making the vampires attack Bill and a few humans to make sure vampire will always be hated.

I sighed because I just couldn't get a day just to relax at home, every time it was some vampire or witch bullshit.

I walked to my wardrobe grabbed jeans and a tight fitting black dress with boots and then quickly did my hair and make-up. I walked downstairs feeling peckish so I grabbed a bag of blood and heated it while I made an omelette for myself and then poured the blood into a glass. I ate slowly while I watched some series on the tv in the kitchen. After an hour or so I stood up and quickly washed my dishes and by the time I was done it was nearly seven at night.

I walked outside not even bothering with locking the house and got into my car and drove towards the conference to make sure Antonia didn't do something stupid.

I arrived at the conference and sneaked in while the guard was not looking in my direction.

When I walked into the hall it was complete chaos, I think I was too late to stop Antonia.

I watched as Nan stabbed a vampire that was under a spell and then looked as Eric and Bill fought. It seemed as if Eric was also under a spell to kill Bill and only Bill.

Eric was about to stab Bill with a wooden pole and I smirked until Bill shot Eric with a silver bullet and he fell back.

"You fucking asshole" I yelled at Bill and used my demon powers to knock him back down ready to stake him myself but Eric shoved me "move out of my way" he snarled at me and was going to try and stake Bill again.

"No more…" sookie yelled as the light shot out of her hands and directly hit Eric.

I was staring at Eric to see if there was any damage and if there was, I was going to take Bill's gun and empty it into sookie's head.

Eric's face was blank as he just stared in front of him and that made bill get the upper hand and grab a stake to plunge into him.

"No…" I yelled as Bill's hand was around Eric's throat. "Bill I think he might be…" sookie said and I stared down at Eric. "Get off of me" Eric said and bill frowned and let Eric go.

We all hear Antonia speak and then she and Roy disappeared.

"We have to help these poor people, Bill image" Nan said and I watched as both Eric and Bill retracted their fangs. "Everybody stay calm, the fire department and EMT'S are on their way" Nan said and I watched as Bill, Sookie and Eric started helping.

I stared at Eric and as his blue eyes connected with mine I swallowed hard and turned my eyes away as I walked to the door.

"Danalynne…" Bill said as he grabbed my arm to stop me. "I need to go Bill" I said as I looked back at Eric to see him staring at sookie helping a girl stand up. "Go to my house, we need to meet there to discuss Antonia" Bill said and I looked at him and nodded.

I looked back at Eric to see him staring at sookie looking confused. I turned around and walked back out the door to my car and headed straight for Bill's house.

I parked the car a way back from Bill's house and walked there just to clear my head a bit.

"Hold it right there!" a voice yelled at me and looked forward to see bill's guards pointing their guns at me.

"Don't be idiots. Bill sent me and I don't want to hurt any of you right now…" I sighed when they aimed right at me and took a stance to shoot me. "Don't shoot…please" I growled out as I looked at the leader as he swallowed hard.

I walked forward not caring what they were doing. "Do not move" the leader yelled at me but I kept walking. "Fuck this…" I heard one guard yell and then he started shooting at me but before a bullet could strike me I was standing on the porch.

"Didn't I just tell you not to shoot!" I yelled and grabbed my head as I felt lightheaded. They all turned towards me and aimed again. I sighed and waved my hand as they all flew towards me and got pinned against the side of Bill's house.

"Now be good boys and just fucking stay there until Bill comes!" I growled out and stormed inside of the house.

I felt tired and weak as I sat down on the couch in one of Bill's offices. I decided to lie down as I waited for them to return, sure that it would be a few hours.


	28. Following orders

I woke up with the feeling of being moved and when I opened my eyes I saw Bill staring at me and Eric moving me so that I sat up.

"You bled on my couch…" Bill said and I looked down at the couch and saw that there was a patch of blood. "Trust me there have been worse body fluids on this couch" I snarled as I looked at Bill.

I was just about to get up when a hand pressed me back and I saw Eric kneeling in front of me with a piece of cloth starting to wipe my nose. "Why were you bleeding?" Eric asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know it comes with being human" I said sarcastically but Eric ignored it. "Well you aren't human" he said to me and I looked back at Bill to see him also staring at me for an explanation.

"I am half human, half nephalem so it can happen" I said and pushed away from Eric to get up and wipe the rest off.

"Can I have a word with you?" Bill asked me and I nodded and walked in the direction of his main office. "Why do you want a word with her?" Eric asked as he blocked my path and glared at Bill.

"It's between us" Bill said and Eric looked down at me, I stared back at him until he moved out of the way and then continued on walking.

"What do you need to discuss?" I asked as I settled against the wall as Bill closed the door.

"Sookie asked me if she could have some time with Eric…and I said yes because I needed to talk to you as well about the witch" Bill said and I laughed out.

"So even though you still love sookie, she's fucking the one vampire you hate most, you still let her play you around her little finger?" I said as I shook my head at him as he sighed and sat down.

"So the witch needs to be dealt with" Bill said changing the subject and I huffed. "I will take care of it tomorrow, you can go back trying to win sookie back. But heed my warning, Eric is mine. He can play a bit with the fairy but ultimately he stays mine" I said to Bill and he nodded at me.

"What if he doesn't want you?" Bill asked me as I turned around to walk out. "Then I will kill her" I said simply and right after I said that Bill's hand was around my throat. "You will not harm sookie" Bill hissed at me and I stared at him.

"Take your hand off…" I said calmly but Bill tightened his grip and I felt him cut off my air supply. I glared at him until he gasped and pulled his hand back quickly, dropping me to the floor in the process.

I stood up as he held his hand that was burned with blisters. "I am from fucking hell, I can bring it here any time I want. The first one to burn will be that fucking fairy, am I clear?" I growled out at Bill.

"I do not want you to harm her" Bill said and I looked down and dusted myself. "Do not give me a reason" I said and walked out of his office and went looking for Eric.

"I remember everything…us. Nothing has changed" I heard Eric say and came to a stop just around the corner.

"Except you" sookie said back and I could already picture her with her head down sulking.

"I haven't changed. I'm just more, the other Eric is still here, Sookie look at me" Eric said and I peeked around to see her lifting her head. "Can't you see him in my eyes?" Eric asked her and she mumbled a small 'yes'.

"So what's the problem?" Eric asked with a strained voice and sookie sighed.

"Bill. When you were about to kill him, I just couldn't bear the thought of a world without him in it, I think it was how I was able to stop you. I love you. But I don't want to lie to you, I can't help it. I love him too" sookie explained to Eric and to me it was like she was telling her whole life story.

"How is that possible?" Eric asked her while pulling back a bit.

"Sometimes I think it's because you both gave me your blood" she said and I saw Eric's face change into determination.

"You gave yourself to me completely, you are mine" Eric said and I was about to storm in but sookie stopped me before I could. "I never promised that, and you gave yourself to me completely" she said and I rolled my eyes.

Of course she would want something while never giving something back.

"Yes I did, I love you" Eric said and I walked in just as pam came in from the other side.

"Bill called me, is it you, are you back?" Pam asked as she rushed forward and hugged Eric. "Yes, I'm back" Eric said and looked towards me when he said that and I looked straight at him while leaning on the wall.

"Thank God you are back, I missed you. That fucking sorceress, I thought I'd lost you forever. How did you get her to break the curse?" pam asked as she looked around the room and then back at Eric waiting for a reply.

"Well, she didn't. Sookie did" Eric said and I saw pam's shoulders drop. She stepped back as she wiped at her eye and then looked at Sookie "oh…well thanks" pam said but I knew that she forced it out.

"Don't mention it" Sookie said back to Pam and Pam nodded as she turned back to Eric.

"Why didn't you summon me the second you were free?" Pam asked Eric but Eric looked down at the floor and then looked up at me, he kept staring at me as I stared back at him.

"Hey…" Pam said when Eric didn't answer her "We'll talk about it later" Eric said and kissed Pam on her forehead. Pam nodded and then turned around and walked towards me, she gave me an assuring smile and then walked out and probably went home.

Sookie stood up and walked towards Eric "I should probably go" she said and Eric frowned as he looked at her. "You are not going to stay?" he asked and I huffed out which made Sookie glare at me and in turn I smiled sweetly at her.

"No, I need to go. Things to do" she said and took Eric's hand and squeezed it. After that she went to Bill and said goodnight to him and then left.

"We need to discuss a few things" Eric said as he looked up at me. "Oh…uh yeah sure. What do you want to discuss?" I asked him as I stepped closer. I saw Eric's eyes dart around and just as he opened his mouth to respond I cut him off.

"Oh you want to discuss how you have had a thing for Sookie even while being with me…no? Oh uhm okay…what about how you said you bought a house for me but it was Sookie's. Oh no…wait how about we discuss how you left me at the fucking alter!" I screamed at Eric while pushing him back onto the couch but he stood up quickly and looked down at me.

"I didn't have a choice…my memories were gone, I didn't even know my own name, so technically I couldn't have come to you" Eric hissed back at me and I glared at him.

"Technically I don't fucking care!" I yelled and threw him over the couch with a wave of my hand. "I risked my life for you, I took my powers back not knowing what would happen, all for you!" I growled out as Eric stood up.

"What is going on here?" a voice said to our left and I saw it was Nan. "Oh just piss off…" I said to her and her guards stepped forward. "Don't, she just a stupid human" Nan said and I laughed out.

"I need to go, I have to go and deal with the witch" I said and turned around to start walking but a hand around my arm stopped me.

"You can't deal with her on your own" Eric said and I ripped my arm free "watch me…" I hissed and started walking again.

"Tomorrow night we will deal with her, guards please take our guest downstairs along with the silver" Bill said and I lunged at him just as the guards stopped me and dragged me downstairs.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eric hissed at Bill and Bill nodded at Nan. "I just saved your human, or well a human. She can't go after Antonia alone. We'll keep her chained with us until tomorrow night when Antonia is dead" Bill said and Eric watched as Nan and Bill walked downstairs with a few guards.

I struggled against them until one pushed me down onto the floor and cuffed me to the bars of the cell we were going to stay in. "You think this can hold me? Then you're just idiots" I growled out at them and saw the one shrug and motioned for the other one to grab two silver chains.

They wrapped one around my middle and around the bars, the next one went around my throat and also around the bars. I kicked out at the one guard and managed to hit his shin.

I laughed out loud as he scowled and walked upstairs with a limp.

I sat alone for about ten minutes when all of the vampires came downstairs and entered the same cell as me.

"No…no way are all of you staying in the same cell as me" I growled out at Bill as he sat on the bed. Nan and Jessica took each a bed and got settled as the guards put silver over all of them.

"Put me in a different cell, Bill" I hissed at him and he simply told me "No" and I looked back at him with my eyebrows raised. "You sure about that Compton?" I asked as I saw Pam and Eric sit down right next to me to be chained just like me.

I looked over at Jessica and smirked as I watched her start to squirm and then full out screamed. "Jessica, Jessica…" Bill screamed as he looked at her and then looked at the guard but he stepped back showing he was doing nothing.

Bill looked over at me and instantly he knew it was me.

"Stop…stop it now" he yelled at me and I looked at him with a frown. "Oh, you can hear her screams? That's the silver chains trying to get deeper into her lovely skin, now put me in another cell or…" I let the threat hand as I forced the silver to push harder making Jessica screech out in pain.

"Fine! Fine, guards move her to another cell" Bill yelled at the guards and I stopped making the silver dig in and smiled at Bill as they unlocked me.

I stood up as they guard led me out of the cell and heard Bill command the guard the let Eric up.

"Put him with her" Bill said and I turned to him. "You wouldn't dare!" I said and Bill smirked at me. "I think you have a few things to talk about" he said and the guard pushed me forward harshly making me stumble before he pushed me into the cell and chained me again.

I sat a little bit then Eric came in and went to lay down on the bed, and I watched as Eric hissed from pain as the guy from before chained him with more silver than every other vampire currently down here.

After the guy left Eric and I were in silence for a few minutes just listening to how Bill explained what would be done tomorrow night.

"Why did you do it?" I heard Eric ask and turned my head back to see him looking at me and I cursed for sitting at the side of the cell.

"What killed godric?" I asked and Eric's eyes widened and his fangs dropped as he tried to get up "I'm joking…" I said and added "mostly" just in my head.

Eric settled back down and sighed "I'm sorry, since I have been back Godric's bond has been gone and I am worried" he said to me and I nodded as I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"So why did you do it?" Eric asked me and I heaved out a breath as I lifted my head to look at him. "You are going to need to elaborate on that" I said and Eric's lips lifted up into a small smile.

"Why did you take your powers back? I knew you never wanted to, so why did you?" he asked and I looked back up to the ceiling. "Cause I felt like taking them back" I said lying through my teeth.

"Danalynne…look at me" I brought my head up and looked at him "Why did you take them back?" Eric asked seriously and I wanted to laugh at him but something was pulling at me "Because of you, I thought you wanted someone with powers, so I took them in hope you would forget about sookie and come back to me. I was broken, you left me for her." I said and then gasped as I slammed my hand over my mouth in shock.

I didn't want Eric to know any of that but somehow he commanded me to speak the truth and from the look on his face he knew what just happened.

"I need to get some sleep" I said and tried to get settled but Eric pulled my attention to him.

"Danalynne, break your chains" Eric said and I glared at him and was going to curse at him but I felt all my silver chains vibrate and then they broke. I glared at Eric as he had a smug look on his face.

"Come here, towards me" he said and as soon as he did I stood up and walked over to him still furious.

"Climb onto the bed and lay down with me" Eric said and just as before I obeyed him.

I grumbled as I settled by his side. "I fucking hate you for this" I seethed at him as I laid down and heard him chuckle. "Oh you love me" he said and I glared at him. "Say it…" he commanded me and I bit down hard on my tongue but I still obeyed.

"I love you, Eric" I said and sighed as I layed my head down halfway on Eric's shoulder. "This is new, I have no idea how this is working, but I like it. Now try and get some sleep" Eric said to me and I grumbled again but closed my eyes and fell asleep right away.


	29. Who are you?

To say that that was the best sleep I got in a few days was the understatement of the year…I woke up feeling refreshed and not feeling tired. But soon I tensed up when I felt that I was still on top of Eric and as I looked up I saw that his eyes was focused on me, and only me.

"Take a picture, it will last longer" I snarked and Eric smirked at me. "Be a dear and get my phone for me then" he said and I rolled my eyes as I sat up.

"Wait…where is your silver chains?" I asked him as I did not see them at all. "Oh it's already night time and you were sleeping so deeply that the guard already removed them without you waking up once" Eric said so proudly of himself and I had to roll my eyes.

"Don't make it sound like I had a choice" I grumbled and stood up to see that the cell was still locked. "Hey! Let me out, it's already night time, let's go" I yelled but no one came at all and it made me angrier.

"Well about that, what is going on with it? Since when can I control you?" Eric asked me and I sighed. "I have no idea, but stop doing it" I said to him and Eric smirked as he stood up and walked over to me slowly.

"Don't…" I said to him but he still smirked and walked to me until I was up against the cell with him standing so close I could smell him.

"Why do you want me to stop, it's entertaining" he said and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as he stared into my eyes.

"You have no right to order me around to do whatever you want Eric. I am no longer your prisoner or slave and no more a love sick puppy, forgiving you left and right" I said with a straight face and Eric looked shocked for a few seconds and then he smiled down at me.

He leaned down and kissed me but I stood still and stared right at him, showing him I do not care. He pulled back and licked his lips.

His eyes looked down at my own lips and then back into my eyes as I arched an eyebrow at him and smirked starting to slide away from him.

"Kiss me like I am the last bit of air you can get" Eric said and I moved back over to him, staring up at him. "I told you to stop ordering me around" I told him and watched as the guard came down and opened the cell to let us leave.

I walked up the stairs not looking back at Eric as he stood dumbfounded by me not reacting to his command.

As I walked to Bill's office I heard him say that only he, Jessica, Eric and pam would go and huffed as I walked in.

"Don't be an idiot Bill, you need more backup than the four of you. Now I am heading home to get dressed in something more comfortable and then I will be joining you" I said to him and walked out of his office and passed Eric as I went to go home.

Right then I was cursing myself for parking away so far, but walked to the car and drove home quickly.

As I stopped in front of the house and I groaned cause there was a black car that I didn't recognise and climbed out as I saw the one and only Maggie standing on the porch with a scowl on her face and arms crossed.

I walked up to the steps and watched as her eyes went over me…trying to see what I was.

"Maggie I am so glad you are here, I was waiting for you to get here and everything is so confusing I don't know what to do with everything" I said and gave her a hug but she pulled back squinting at me.

"Cut the bullshit…what have you done with Godric?" she asked me and I frowned at her. "Well Godric said that he had urgent business to do" I said and opened the door showing her to come inside.

"I am not an idiot, I know which side won. Now tell me where is Godric?" she demanded and I laughed out loud. "Oh he is just taking a small nap, no worries dear Maggie" I said while smirking.

I heard her start to mutter something and clenched my hand shutting her up instantly. "Now I was nice enough to welcome you into this house and now you want to curse me?" I yelled as I slammed her against the wall. "I am already dealing with one fucking annoying witch I don't need a second one" I growled and slammed her once more, knocking her out.

I dragged her towards the stairs leading to the secrete basement and put her just inside of the door and then closed it, locking her inside. Making sure she was under the same sleeping spell as godric because I didn't want to deal with a dead body in a few weeks.

I went up to take a shower and dressed into a normal shirt and jeans. My hair was in a long ponytail and when I looked at the time I sighed. I was so late.

I drove into town and parked a block away and then quickly walked my way to where I could see Bill and them, along with Antonia and Sookie standing outside the witch shop. Which was surrounded by a weird force, with something or someone inside of it until that someone was just a splash of blood.

"You have killed your last vampire" Bill growled out as I came to stand on the other side of them, standing with them but just a bit to the side if Antonia was going to do something.

"How optimistic of you" Antonia said with a chuckle and crossed her arms. "Let the girl go" Bill said, meaning Sookie and Antonia looked at Sookie and then back at Bill smiling. "Oh, so now you would like to negotiate?" she asked and laughed out loud shaking her head.

"Let the girl go!" Eric yelled and I looked at him as he was staring hard at the witch. "Fine, the girl can go. But I'll need something in exchange" Antonia said and bill nodded and so did Eric. "What?" "Anything" was the replies of bill and Eric and I had to scoff.

"Her. I want you to kill her…" Antonia said as she jutted her chin towards me and I uncrossed my arms immediately. "Wrong fucking choice witch, they will never do that" I growled out and smirked at Sookie.

I was still smirking when I felt a hand around my neck and arm, then I was flying in the air towards the force field shielding Sookie and Antonia.

I landed with a thud and rolled over onto my back and sat up holding my now bleeding head. "What have you done!?" I saw Eric yell at Bill and I looked towards Bill seeing him looking shocked that I didn't explode like the vampire. He knew I wasn't human so he thought that because I was something else I would also die, but I did not.

"You fucking traitor!" I yelled back at bill and Antonia held up her hand to silence me.

"Oh, well that didn't work. Alright I want your lives. Kill yourselves and she walks free, both of you" Antonia said and I frowned looking at Eric, seeing if he would really die for her.

"Good one" pam said as she laughed. "Don't laugh too much. You wouldn't want your lips to fall off" Antonia said and Pams smile instantly fell.

"I accept" Bill said and Eric followed suit with a "fine".

"What?" both myself, pam and Jason asked from shock. "no…no" Sookie said and Bill stood up straighter. "I have your word, you will set her free" Bill half stated half asked Antonia. "Free as a resurrected bird" Antonia said and I knew there was an inside joke about it from her tone of voice.

"Eric, you can't do this" I said to him and only then did his eyes meet mine, looking sad.

"You do realise if you renege, you will never leave this building alive? Everyone that you have ever cared for will be slaughtered without mercy" Bill asked Antonia which she nodded to and bill gave one nod back.

"Very well" Bill said and I felt the panic start to rise within me, knowing something bad was going to happen. "Eric!" I yelled out and he looked at me "find Godric" Eric instructed me and the command made me say things I didn't want to. "I don't have to, Godric is at your house" I said and cursed that Eric could control me.

Eric looked shocked for a moment and was about to reply but bill cut him off. "I will shoot you and then, pam you will shoot me" Bill said and Eric looked towards me.

"Agreed" Eric said as he went onto his knees while sookie was standing to my left sobbing.

"The true death to save Bo-peep, I don't fucking think so" Pam yelled out and I saw her vamp speed to the van they came with and pulled a bazooka out and balanced it on her shoulder aiming at us.

"Pam, I forbid you" Eric yelled but it was too late. Pam made up her mind and pulled the trigger sending the bomb our way, as everything exploded into flames.

The heat knocked me back and as I sat up I saw all of the vampires outside of the force field burnt but we were fine. Antonia grabbed Sookie's arm and dragged her inside and then she came back for me.

I was too worried about Eric to realise she was dragging me inside with some spell, until the doors slammed closed, cutting off my view on Eric.

"Did you see that? They don't care about you, and no negotiating with them. They see it as a weakness, and I am not weak" Antonia said and I stood up and walked over.

"Yes you are" I growled out at her because she was, she was hiding behind a shield and asked Bill and Eric to do her dirty work to try and kill me.

Roy came over to me and punched me in the face and I laughed at him and turned back to Antonia lifting her up off of the ground by strangling her but the last thing I heard before pain exploded in my head was Sookie yelling "no!".

"I've been waiting for you to show up" I heard a voice say loudly and sat up looking around. Not sure where I was I treaded carefully but all that was in the stark white room was a full length mirror.

As I walked up to it I saw my own reflection but then it changed and my reflection moved on its own.

"What are you?" I demanded off it but she…me just smiled. "I am you of course. Well the good side anyway" she said in a soft tone and I scoffed at her, at me.

"You are the Angel part of me?" I asked and she just nodded at me. "What do you want?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders "well I'm just here to warn you, you think that you will stay like that forever? Nope, you are mistaken" she said and I knew she was dangling the bait in front of me, just waiting for me to take it.

I couldn't resist it. "Of course I will stay like this, I won…you lost end of story" I told her and turned around to walk back but when I did she was standing in front of me.

"You think it was a battle?" she asked and laughed out loud when I looked at her confused. "It was never a battle, you demons always think it's a war or fight. What happened wasn't a battle between you and me. We are just pieces, the human side of us has the bigger piece. She chose what she needed. Think of it as a little switch. She flipped the demon switch because she needed to heal, but as soon as her humanity is triggered she will flip back"

The Angel side of me went on to explain and when she was done I laughed at her this time.

"You are joking right? She chose? No, what you don't get is WE are the powerful beings not her, we fought and I won, you were the weak one. The sooner you accept it the better" I snarked at her, but in the back of my mind I couldn't help but think she was telling the truth.

"Whether we are more powerful or not, she chooses what she needs, be it you, me or all three of us, she is in control. For now she's resting, healing but when she is better you will know that I am speaking the truth" she said to me and before I could respond she was gone.

Suddenly I heard gun shots and everything was hazy, I was sure I was standing but now I could feel that I was lying on a hard surface.

As I opened my eyes I saw that I was back in the witches shop and sat up holding my head. What the hell happened?


	30. Settle the score...

I looked around and saw Bill standing by Sookie and Eric was looking at me and then came walking over. He offered his hand to me and I scoffed. I pushed myself up, only to get dizzy and feeling two cold hands on my hips to help me regain balance.

"Get off" I said as I looked at Eric's hand holding on to me. "FINE…" Eric said as he let go of me with a little shove and I just fell back down again. Growling to myself I got up and scowled at him.

I called my powers and saw a flame appear in my hand but then disappear. "Seems like you are weak" Bill said right behind me but I kept looking at Eric.

"I just need blood" I replied and Eric instantly offered his bleeding wrist that he just bit into. "No I need human blood" I said and turned to Bill and watched Sookie.

"Don't even think about it" Bill said as he stepped in front of her.

"Oh please, like I would want to drink from the parasite the is her" I scoffed and turned around.

"Who the HELL killed him?" I said angrily as I stared at Roy's body. "He was mine to kill, no one else's" I said as I looked around and when I looked at Eric and saw that his hand was full of blood I knew it was him.

"Just be glad that they are dead" a man's voice said to my right and when I turned to him I looked at him in question as I walked forward. "Wow it is you…Brujo…it is good to see someone from my side of the family, even if you are like three or four cousins removed. Cousins stay cousins right?" I said happily as I stepped up and hugged Jesus.

"Wait you are related?" Lafayette asked and I nodded at him. "I will come see you tomorrow we need to discuss family business." I said to him. And he looked at me strangely but nodded nonetheless.

I needed help to make sure I had full control for the rest of my life and that some human didn't take control. I looked at Eric as I walked towards the door intending to head home and drink a few pints of blood to regain strength. And at the back of my mind I heard a little 'told you so' but I ignored it and moved on.

When I got home I took Maggie's car and parked it in the garage and proceeded to cover it after I removed her bags and all. I deposited her bags right next to her still unconscious body down in the basement and smiled as I gave her another dose of sleep. I'll deal with her tomorrow and bury her in the back yard, or maybe put her in the coffin next to Godric.

That thought made me laugh out loud as I walked up stairs with my warmed up blood, intending to take a long, long bath.

Once the tub was filled I climbed in and settled with a big wine glass filled with blood. Humming as I tasted the sweet texture of the blood I sat up and drained the glass to only fill it once again.

"I see that you are enjoying the bath tub" I heard Eric say and I groaned out.

"Uhg…leave because currently you are ruining it for me" I said as I drained my last glass of blood and sank down in the tub to soak. "You can't still be angry about the whole Sookie thing, I had no memories of you…of us. I even forgot Godric, my maker" Eric roared out the last part at me. I stood up and climbed out of the tub not caring that I was stark naked.

"Fuck you! Like I said before, even when you had your memories you wanted her! Buying her house…trying to court her for years. I was just a plaything so you know what? Screw you, I can't believe I ever loved you. I cried my heart out when you left me at the altar.

I was ready to give my life to you…for you to turn me. I was ready to stop my own fucking heart for you! You, a fucking vampire dick that screwed with me…"

I yelled back at him, and I didn't even realise tears were streaming down my face until Eric stepped forward and wiped them away.

"Get off!" I yelled as I pushed him back and walked out of the bathroom.

"I have made many mistakes, and I will not make another mistake, the mistake of losing you" Eric said as he walked right behind me into the closet.

"Eric you already lost me the day of the bombing in Godric's house. When you let Sookie drink your blood. I just didn't know it at the time" I said as I slipped a robe on and walked around Eric to get into bed but he grabbed my arm.

"This isn't you. Where is the real Danalynne, taking your powers back couldn't have changed you this much. Where is the woman I love, the one I was going to marry." Eric said as he stared down at me.

I felt a jolt and closed my eyes.

"Eric…Eric I can't." I said as tears filled my eyes. "I'm a monster…I killed him. I can't believe I killed him, Eric help me. Please help me. You need to…" I said and then felt another jolt as the demon side took control again.

"What just happened?" I asked as Eric stared at me in confusion. "Who did you kill?" Eric asked me as I stared at him.

"I killed a human. Now please get the hell out" I said and stared Eric down but I knew that he would leave it for now but bring it up later.

"I am done with Sookie, you are all I want" Eric said and deep down I could feel the humans feelings for him, she already forgave him. But I wouldn't let feelings control my life, in the end game I will need my mate Eric's help but for now he can go to hell.

"I need some time away from you." I said and climbed into the bed as Eric kept staring at me.

"You have had enough time away from me, stop being so stubborn" Eric yelled at me and I just laid down to sleep.

"Do not turn your back on me, we need to talk about this" Eric said yet again and I huffed as I stood up quickly. "I said I need some time, so get the hell out or I will pack a bag and leave for good" I said as I stood chest to chest with Eric.

"You wouldn't…" Eric started but I cut him off instantly "oh I will, nothing is keeping me here." I said and Eric nodded at me.

Eric stared down at me for a few seconds "kiss me" Eric said and I frowned at him. "Disappointed. I am disappointed that you thought you can control me again" I said and went to step away but Eric grabbed my arms to stop me from leaving.

"I said kiss me" Eric said and before I could respond he bent down and met his lips with mine but I stood still, not giving into temptation. Eric pulled back and looked into my eyes again.

"since when is the big bad Eric a soft little vampire, if Godric could see you now…he'd be so…so proud that his child is just as pathetic as he is" I said and smirked as Eric looked shocked at me.

"I'm not your second sweet little Sookie anymore, when will you realise that?" I asked and when Eric didn't answer I turned around to head back to bed but Eric's hand wrapped around my arm stopped me.

"Let go of my arm Eric" I stated without turning around.

I wanted to throw him against the wall for not letting go but I couldn't, my powers felt drained and so did I.

Eric stayed silent as he walked in front of me staring at me again and it was starting to bother me. "Eric what are you going to…" I started but was cut off as Eric quickly put his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up" he said and I frowned up at him. I mumbled against his hand but he only pushed harder against my mouth.

Eric stepped closer and at the moment there was no space between us, we were standing chest to chest as he kept staring. I watched as Eric bent down to only smell my neck, which I didn't like the feeling of.

"You say I've become soft? Let's see just how soft I am" Eric said and I wanted to pull away but Eric's other hand snaked around my neck to bring me closer and I stood still for a few seconds until I felt Eric sink his fangs into the side of my neck, as he began drinking from me.

I tried to get his hand off of my mouth but he just wouldn't let go so I did the only thing I could think of, I bit into his hand but still he didn't let go so I was forced to drink the blood that flowed out of the bite wound that I caused. Thinking 'karma, I hate you right now'

As his blood went down my throat I felt pure bliss as it worked all over my body. This was definitely the best high that I've had.

I felt Eric pull back and he looked down at me with a frown on his face, blood dripping from his mouth.

He removed his hand from my mouth and his eyes moved down to my lips that were stained with his blood. "Why did you do that?" I demanded and Eric sighed. "You just don't know how to shut up do you" Eric stated more than asked and before I could respond his lips came down hard onto my own.

I kept resisting, I wouldn't kiss him back, that would make him win. Eric didn't give up though he kept kissing me and it was hard not to give in. Eric bent down a little and then I felt him pick me up, wrapping my legs around him as he walked to the bed.

Eric crawled up the bed still holding me to him and then set me down in the middle of the bed. "Eric I am not doing this with you" I said and wanted to get up but Eric quickly pushed me down and then he was gone.

I frowned and thought that he left so I sat up and pulled the covers down for me to climb into the bed fully but I looked up and saw Eric walking towards me. One moment he was in front of the bed and then the next he was on the left side of the bed and tided my wrist to the bed and before I could say something he did the same with my other wrist.

"Eric what are you doing? Take these ropes off of my wrists" I said and Eric didn't say anything as I started pulling on them but the more I pulled the tighter they became.

Eric sat on top of my thighs as he unbuttoned his shirt, still as I struggled to get the ropes off.

"Eric fine I take it back, you aren't soft, now let me go" I said to him as he leaned forward to start kissing me again but I turned my head away.

Eric kissed my neck as I felt him undo the belt on my robe and then simply ripped it off of my body. I didn't want this, what Eric was doing to me was only bringing the human more to the front and I couldn't have that.

Maybe if I just played along she would go back into her cave but deep down I knew she would make her presence known again and soon.

"Fine Eric you won, now please let me just sleep I have a long day tomorrow" I said to him but he still just stayed silent and it was frustrating me more than when he talked.

He looked up into my eyes and I felt that same pull I did at Bills house and Eric knew it too. "Kiss me like you used to do" Eric said and I couldn't stop myself as I leaned up and captured Eric's lips with my own. Kissing him with everything I had.

I pulled at the ropes around my wrists and they became tighter but I didn't care cause I wanted to touch him, I needed to touch him.

"Eric come on please, I need to feel your skin with my hands" I said breathlessly as Eric nibbled down my neck to the top of my breasts. He continued on his journey as he bit the skin on the side of my left breast without breaking the skin.

I arched up trying to get closer but Eric pushed me down by my shoulders, making sure that I couldn't get close to him.

"Stop making me beg and do it already, it's what you wanted" I said and Eric sat up and smirked at me.

Eric quickly stood up and removed his pants and boxer briefs at the same time, and then he was on top of me again. Eric sealed his lips over mine just as he pushed into me, making me grab onto his shoulders from the pleasure. I pulled on every piece of skin I could find to bring Eric as close as possible to me.

I felt the turmoil inside of me begin as I felt the feeling of control slip from my grasp as Eric moved faster and harder with every thrust, this vampire would be the end of me.

"Eric, please I need you to…" I tried to say as Eric hit just the right spot, making everything within me snap into complete ecstasy. But Eric hadn't reached his peak yet and as thus continued to plunge into me at an incredible speed. "You will always be mine" he growled by my ear as he pulled out and flipped me onto my stomach and then onto my knees. "Eric you know I don't belong to you anymore" I said back breathlessly and obviously that made Eric angry or determent as he pushed into me again and lifted my upper body so that we were back to chest.

I felt his hand rub at my throat and work down to my nipples that he pinched and pulled until I was a shaking mess, and then his hand went further south making its way straight to my clit and he started rubbing it in quick circles. "Eric stop please, I can't cum again so quickly" I begged but that made him push harder on the same spot that always makes me lose control.

"You will cum when I tell you to" Eric commanded as his other hand snaked around my throat, not to strangle me but just to put a little bit of pressure making my head feel thick and like my racing heart was there instead.

I heard his fangs click out as he turned my head to the left side, he laid kisses there as his speed increased as well as the power behind his thrusts. "No matter what you think or do, you will always be connected to me. You are my mate and I will have you always" Eric said and after that his fangs suck into my neck and I groaned from the feeling of him drinking my blood.

Eric pulled away after a few seconds and his right hand that was still rubbing circles stopped and pinched my clit and whispering "let go for me , now" Eric said and I closed my eyes as I felt the waves wash over me again just as he bit into me again. I felt his lose control with me, his thrust still strong but slowing by the minute.

I was a complete mess as Eric sealed my neck wound and lay me back down on the bed. Everything from my muscles to my head felt like it was not working. Everything was hazy as I stared up at the ceiling while Eric was climbing into the bed, sliding next to me as he wrapped his one arm around me to pull me closer to him.

"We still need to talk about you and Sookie" I said and heard Eric sigh loudly. "Can you not just leave it? We just had sex, you are mine again and I am yours, is that not enough?" Eric asked as he moved back from me and I sat up as I wrapped the sheet around me.

"No it is not enough. We need to talk about the fact of you sleeping with her" I said calmly and stared at him. "For the last time, I lost my memories and I couldn't…" Eric said but I cut him off before he could finish. "Do not say that excuse again. It's all that you say, I did this but I lost my memories. Yes that happened but I lost my memories" I said as I imitated him. "Give me the truth, you have wanted Sookie Stackhouse for a while now, and now that you have you are contend, now you want to settle back with me" I said fuming at him.

"Fine, I wanted her for a while. So to get over this fucking ridiculous problem, what do you suggest?" Eric asked me as he stood up and walked over to his closet where he got dressed as I sat on the bed staring at him.

"How the fuck should I know? How would you feel if I slept with someone else?" I asked as I stood up and marched to my own closet wear I took a night dress and slipped it over my head.

"Is that it? Will that solve the problem? Then go ahead, sleep with someone else…anybody else and tell me when you have so that we can move. The . fuck. On. " Eric said but yelled the last part at me as he made his way over to me.

"Fine I will" I said and he responded to with a nod.

I turned to go to bed and saw that Eric was already sliding into it, so I made my way over and got into the bed on my side but a few seconds of just lying there, Eric shifted closer and turned me around so that I was on my back as he leaned over me, supported by his elbow.

"You have no idea all the things I would do for you" Eric said as he pushed his lips against mine in a tender way and kissed me softly. "And you have no Idea what I can do to you" I said as he pulled away and Eric smirked at me as I smiled back. We both laid down, me in his arms but for now things were alright and I wondered if Eric was serious about me settling the score between us, I thought just as I drifted off knowing Eric would stay by my side for the sun would be rising soon.


	31. Learn a thing or two...

I woke up early in the morning with my alarm blaring right next to me so I sat up and clicked it to stop going off.

I looked to my side and saw that the bed was empty so that means Eric must be sleeping somewhere else in the house. One the one side I was happy because I needed some space but on the other hand I felt like he only wanted sex from me last night and that was it.

Shaking my head I grumbled at myself for thinking about stupid human feelings.

I took a quick shower and got dressed, ready to go see my somewhat cousin and smiled when I thought of the Brujo man I met.

I walked down the stairs and grabbed a blood bag out of the fridge in the kitchen and warmed it up in the microwave and made my way out to my car. I only finished half of the bag when I reached merlot's thinking that he would probably be there with Lafayette his boyfriend of sorts.

I parked the car quickly and made my way inside, looking at people dressed up as things. "Good afternoon sugar, table for one?" Arlene asked me as I looked at her 'zombie' outfit. "Lafayette, I'm here to see him. I have something really important to ask him" I said as I side stepped her and went straight for the pick-up window only to see another cook standing there.

"Where is Lafayette?" I asked him and the man huffed out "He didn't show up today" he said and I turned around to head back only to instantly become angry when I saw Sookie Stackhouse with fluffy bunny ears.

It was disgusting.

I walked right passed her but she grabbed my arm to stop me. "Get off, unless you'd like to lose an arm" I hissed at her which made her pull back as fast as she could.

I walked out of the door and bumped into Alcide which made me roll my eyes. Today just was not my day.

"Hey wait up" he called after me but I ignored him and walked to my car. "Can you just please wait…" he asked me and I sighed as I turned to look at him. "What do you want Alcide?"

"I just…are you okay?" he asked me and I smiled sarcastically up at him. "Oh I am just fine and yourself?" I asked while batting my eyelashes at him. "I am not Sookie, she is inside. There is no need for you to worry about me, wolf" I said to him and he huffed at me.

"You are becoming more and more like that fanger" he said and I glared up at him. "well you no longer need to concern yourself, as you said before me being with Eric made me dead to you, have a nice life grovelling after Sookie" I said and climbed into my car, driving away when I saw alcide walk inside and saw him and Sookie talking.

"He will never learn…" I said to myself and drove out of the parking lot.

'What is it with men falling to their knees for Sookie fuckin' Stackhouse?' I picked up my blood bag and sucked at it angrily.

As I drove I sucked the last bit of blood out of the bag before I got to Lafayette's house where I knew Jesus was staying.

I walked to the front door not bothering with locking my car because I knew I would be right there if someone wanted to try something on this Halloween day.

I knocked on the door and waiting for a few minutes until I knocked again, but still nothing happened so I pushed on the door and saw that it was open.

"Come on guys its nearly noon, time for fucking is over" I said light heartedly as I closed the door and turned around only to let out a gasp as my eyes settle onto Jesus tied to a chair eyes open, clearly dead.

"No, no, no. NO! Jesus come on, no." I said as I kneeled in front of him shaking my head as my fingers confirmed for me that he was indeed dead.

A stray tear rolled down my cheek as I looked at him and then decided I was going to find Lafayette and get to the bottom of this. I needed to kill his killer, it was the right thing to do.

I stormed out of the house and quickly walked to my car, planning to search the whole town to find him.

Finally getting sick of looking until after the sun went down I pulled over and grabbed my phone.

I scrolled down until I saw Eric's name and pressed the call button. I immediately got his voicemail and rolled my eyes. "Oh so now you decide not to answer, listen I need help finding someone, call me back right away when you hear this, thanks" I said into the phone and sighed when I realised that I had to go to Bills house for his help.

Once I drove up the road leading to Bills house I came to a screeching halt when I saw Lafayette walking with wood in his arms. I left the car right there and stormed up to him, stopping him from walking further out on the lawn.

"What the fuck did you do to my cousin, Lafayette?" I yelled at him and he looked confused for a moment before smirking at me. "Oh my dear, you just made this better for me" he said in a strange voice and I frowned up at him.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded angrily, wanting an explanation when I heard Eric calling out my name. As I turned around my eyes grew large as I saw both Eric and Bill tied to a pyre. 'Well that explains the wood Lafayette is carrying' I thought to myself and frowned.

"What are you doing!" I yelled at Lafayette and stormed to Eric and Bill. Once I got there I tried to reach the chains but they were just too high to reach. "He's not Lafayette" Eric hissed out and I frowned while turning around. Lafayette was gone.

"Who are you?" I yelled out and heard him chuckle behind me. "You all killed me and this is my revenge, I already killed that traitorous cousin of Yours , and you will all pay" he yelled as I saw him change into what Jesus was. This was Marnie…she was using Lafayette's body as a vessel I realised.

"You took his powers, Marnie?" I yelled and saw Lafayette smile when I said Marnie's name. Marnie charged at me but I quickly side stepped and smiled at her.

"I am more powerful witch" I said and laughed when she breathed a fireball at me and I stopped it with my bare hands.

"What are you?" Marnie asked me as we circled each other, ready to attack anytime.

"That does not concern you, what does in fact is that this will be the last time you challenge me" I growled at her and stormed forwards but she threw another fireball at me which I dodged and kept advancing on her.

As I reached her she laughed manically that made me frown but I didn't let that stop me as I attacked Marnie with all the strength I had.

We exchanged blow after blow neither one of us willing to give in, both of us wanting this revenge, wanting to feel the glory of overcoming the other being.

I threw my own power wave back at Marnie when groans and grunts met my ears, as I turned toward the sound my eyes grew large as I saw Eric and Bill burning. The fireball I dodged must have set the pyre on fire.

I turned back to Marnie just as Sookie, Tara, and Holly came running towards us.

"Lafayette!" Tara screamed and I turned sharply towards her. "Lafayette is gone, Marnie is inside of him" I yelled at all of them and saw Holly taking salt out and walking with it, creating a circle of salt to keep Marnie in.

I sent a big wave at Marnie and watched as she flew back and changed into the demon again.

"Give me your hands. Now!" Holly demanded at us, both Sookie and Tara grabbed her hand on both sides and they all looked at me expectantly. "No way am I holding your fucking hand, singing la-la songs while prancing in a circle!" I growled at Sookie when she gestured to her hand.

"Do it now!" Holly said to me and I stepped forward taking the hands offered to me. It doesn't mean I can't have a little fun.

"Spirits who watch over us, friends , family, ancestors, guardians of the gate…" we chanted over and over summoning the ones we loved to help us. "Eric, Bill don't you die on me" Sookie said as she started crying and I rolled my eyes and looked at her hand wrapped around mine.

'Time for my fun' I thought as I focused on Sookie and her powers. Soon I could feel her power running into me as I drained her. I had to hand it to the witch she has some skills as I saw one by one the dead come forward.

Sookie suddenly ripped her hand away, probably feeling that she was getting weaker and glared at me but then her eyes went over my should and she gasped out "gran…" "Holly shit" and "Holly Goddess" was uttered by Tara and Holly as they saw Sookie's gran and the other dead.

I turned towards Eric and Bill as saw Eric staring at me, I was just about to head to him as Marnie and Antonia talked but a man standing to the side caught my eye and instantly I felt like a black hole was sucking me in until I was gone.

The human part pushed the dark side far back and let her eyes fill with tears "Dad…" I gasped out as I ran forward until I was in front of him.

"Hello sweetheart" he said and I let the tears run down freely. "I'm sorry, dad I messed up so bad and because of that you're not here anymore. I should be dead and you alive" I said as I reached for him and was shocked that I could actually feel his skin on mine.

"No sweetheart, I am glad I made the decisions I had. Look at you, you have overcome so many things yet they haven't broken you" "But the darkness…"I started but he hushed me quickly.

"None of that, it was a hard time, I do not agree on the term you took back your powers but it is the hand that was dealt to you. Now you need to play it right. There is a file, the authority has a file on everything you need to know. Get it and you can send the darkness away" he said and stepped forward, kissing my forehead and then smiling at me as he turned to go.

"No, you can't leave I still need you" I said as I grabbed his hand but he only shook his head and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug quickly and after a few seconds I felt air rush by me and fell down on the ground. "He's gone, again" I said softly to myself and wiped the few tears remaining on my cheeks away.

I stood up and when I saw Sookie I got angry instantly and then the dark side was back just as quick as it disappeared.

"Lafayette, can you hear me. Lafayette, bitch talk to me" Tara begged as she held Lafayette in her arms but the man still did not move.

I groaned and stepped forward but Sookie stepped in my path and not having the energy to deal with her I pushed her aside and knelt next to Lafayette.

"Stop or I will blow your fucking brains out" I heard Sookie say behind me and as I turned slightly I saw she had her fingers aimed towards me and that just made me laugh.

"Go ahead, try…" I said as I turned back to Lafayette and placed my hand over his heart and with my other hand I opened his mouth. "What the hell are you doing, get away from us!" Tara shrieked and I glared at her.

"Do you want him to live or not?!" I growled and when she only nodded at me I bent a bit down and put my lips close to his mouth and then blew my air into his mouth, blowing life into him.

I sat back and Tara looked at me waiting, until Lafayette started coughing and looked up at me. "You owe me big time" I said to him.

"Excuse me, we're feeling a bit crispy up here" Eric said and I looked at him and Bill grimacing at all of the flesh that was burned on them.

Five minutes later I stood alone staring at Sookie as she tried to remove the chains around the two vampires.

Holly left being creeped out by the whole thing that happened between Marnie and myself, and Tara left to take Lafayette back to Sookie's house because Jesus was still in his home.

"pffft…" I broke out but I could not hold my laugh in anymore as Sookie yanked with her whole body and I broke out as she pulled but the chain basically pulled back and her hand landed on Bill's arm, pulling some flesh of as she pulled back.

"What are you laughing about? Think you can do it, go ahead, be my guest" Sookie said and glared at me as I continued to laugh. "Oh man that was good" I said as I wiped my tears away.

"Watch and learn a thing or two" I said to her and turned back ready to climb up but Sookie's word stopped me right away. "Like I need to learn how to be a whore" she said under her breath but I still heard it and the way both vampires went still I know they did too.

"That is it, I am done wasting time. You are getting out of my life right now" I growled and turned back to her, ready to kill another person in a few short months. But this one was so worth the wait…

Sookie gasped and tried to back away but my hand circled her throat before she could take two steps. "Danalynne…I forbid you!" Bill yelled at me and I rolled my neck back to look at him boredly as my hand tightened.

"Please I am not a vampire for you to control" I said and turned back to a struggling Sookie.

"I will kill Eric and Godric" he said and I shrugged "so…go again" I said and smiled as I saw Sookie's face turning red from lack of oxygen.

"Put her down Danalynne" Eric said and I huffed "Come on Eric we both know life would be so much better without her" I said and lessened my grip just a little bit to pull her towards me more, wanting to look her in the eyes as she died.

"Danalynne, stop" Eric growled at me and I felt his voice enter my head, my hand obeying. He controlled me again!  
"I was just going to scare her, who knows how Bill would go on without his beloved Sookie" I grumbled out, not wanting to admit Eric's command worked and when I looked at him I knew that he bought it. I climbed up and with my power I broke the chains and both Eric and Bill landed on their feet on the grass, Bill instantly checking on sookie as she held her throat glaring at me.

"I need a shower after all of this, I stink. Bill mind if I use one of yours, thanks" I said and walked to his house without having his permission but I am sure he did not want to push me more tonight.

I took extra-long in the shower just enjoying the water as it ran down my body, soothing the bruises that appeared after the fight Marnie and I had.

About an hour later I climbed out, amazed that the water didn't run cold at all, knowing that both Bill and Eric probably also showered. I wanted to get dressed quickly as I thought that Eric might want to see me right away.

I stood in front of a closet full of men's clothes and sighed as I picked a black dress shirt and slipped it over my head and then headed for Jessica's room looking in her closet until I saw brand new underwear with the tags still on. Luckily we were the same size but her bra size was way too small for me.

Slipping the undies on I walked down the stairs and stopped short around the corner as I saw both Eric and Bill drinking from Sookie's out stretched wrists.

Looks like Eric didn't want to see me so soon after all. I stood against the wall as they finished and heard them talk about who Sookie was going to stay with and was surprised when Eric said that their fling was nice, but that wasn't him. He loved me.

Sookie walked out of the door and both vampires seemed sad even though Eric did say he wanted me.

"Thanks for the shirt Bill, I'm sure I will send it back to you" I said as I walked to them and saw Eric frown and Bill smiled at me then.  
"No worries, it's actually Eric's shirt. Some of his clothes are here for an emergency." Bill said and my eyes snapped to Eric to see him smirking and he had a look on his face, like he was undressing me.

"Eric go get cleaned up. I will also have to because Nan will be here soon, as for you be a good girl and watch TV or something" Bill said and I scoffed as he made his way upstairs.

Eric stepped towards me and I looked up at him "What?" I asked as he kept smirking at me.

"I really do like this shirt on you, but I think the floor would wear it better" Eric said and I laughed "Worst pick up line ever, now go shower before Nan Flan-Flan comes" I said and Eric growled as he pulled me to him.

"The only one coming tonight is going to be you" Eric said as he kissed me hard. After a minute or so I pulled back "come on, I do not want Nan to see you in a robe, go shower and we will see about that later tonight" Eric sighed and went upstairs after slipping his hand under the shirt but I stopped him quickly. When he was upstairs to shower and I went looking for a drink.

Both Eric and Bill came down dressed neatly in suits and I was impressed but before I could voice my opinions the doorbell rang and Eric quickly ushered me into the room next to Bills office and I heard them great Nan and then they walked to Bill's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about her settling the score? And what do you think is going to happen next? Let me know what you think...


	32. Taking more power

I heard as Nan said she quit her job and the authority. She was definitely lying and Bill said just as much when he said that no one quit the authority and then she explained that she was fired and her last task was to give the true death to Eric and Bill.

I wanted to step inside the office and rip her to pieces but I held back as she said she wanted Eric and Bill to join her, going against the authority and I just shook my head.

Both of them refused and then Nan tried blackmailing them but using Sookie but Bill scoffed and said that she meant nothing to either of them and Eric agreed, for some reason that made me feel warm inside. I cringed from the feeling.

"I call your bluff, I saw how you both looked at her like two puppy dogs slobbering over the same juicy bone" Nan said and the next sounds I heard was like a ripping sound and as I pushed the door open I saw that Eric hand ripped all of Nans' guards heads off.

I saw Bill pick up his 'king' stake ready to kill Nan but I quickly stepped in. "Not so fast Bill" I said and Nan stepped forward glaring at me.

"Why is it always when things go wrong you are there!" Nan growled and stalked forward as her hand went around my throat. "What can I say, trouble just follows me. Now listen to me carefully, Bill here is going to kill you no matter what but first I need to know where the authority keeps all of their important files" I said and her hand tightened around my throat.

"Were all of you stupid as humans or does it happen when you turn into vampires?" I asked as I forcefully pulled Nans hand from my throat and pushed her to the floor on her knees.

"Give me what I want…" I growled as I stared into her eyes and felt her memories slip into my mind. I followed it until I saw the room full of all the important things and smiled as I pulled out of Nans head.

"Thank you for the info Nan, any last words?" I asked and Nan smirked up at me. "What are you?" she asked and I smirked back. "You're worst nightmare" I said and looked up at Bill.

"You can kill her now, I have what I need" I said and looked to Eric and saw that he was looking strangely at me.

"Fucking stupid human!" Nan roared as she grabbed Bill's letter opener and slammed it into my chest, barely missing my heart. I looked back at her and laughed a laugh that I have never heard before, it was pure evil.

I grabbed the dagger and pulled it out, watching as blood dripped from it. I stared straight into her eyes as I licked the blood off of the knife and then looked at Bill raising my eyebrow at him and then he plunged his stake into her heart making her explode, a few pieces landing on top of me as her blood splattered all over the front of me.

"Great now I need another shower" I said as I looked down at myself and then Eric was in front of me, pulling my shirt away.

"You are still bleeding" he said and I nodded as I looked at the small knife wound.

"Yeah I just need some blood to heal" I said and Eric stopped me when I turned to walk away. I saw that his thumb was bleeding and he smeared it over the wound and watched as it closed up. "Thank you" I said and walked out of the office straight to the bathroom upstairs.

This time I took my time with the shower, getting all the blood out of my hair and off of my body. I got dressed in another shirt of Eric's and then brushed my hair with a spare brush I found in the bathrooms cabinet.

I was so ready to go home and just sleep for a little bit, I felt drained with the day and nights events.

"Eric!" I called out as I stepped down the last few steps, not seeing or hearing the vampire. "Eric, I want to go home and sleep a little bit" I said as I stepped into Bills office to see it was spotless. They must have cleaned everything up while I showered.

I walked around in the house not finding Bill or Eric. I huffed as I walked alone to the car and got in ready to drive home. I was fuming at Eric, he didn't even let me know he and Bill was going somewhere…probably for Sookie Stackhouse again.

Not wanting to think much about it when I got home I went directly upstairs and climbed into bed, for once having a silent peaceful night of sleep.

Three days. Three fucking long days both Eric and Bill have been missing. The night after the Nan Flanagan fiasco I went to see pam and she informed me both Eric and Bill were gone. They disappeared and nobody knows where to.

So here I am driving to the only place to get good food in Bon Temps, about to ask the stupid fairy princess what she knew.

As I pulled up to Merlott's I looked around and saw that Sookie's car was not there so I couldn't talk to her but I was hungry anyway so I headed inside.

I took a seat at the bar and waited for service. I saw Sam hesitate when he saw me but then he sighed and came forwards to take my order.

"I'll just take a beer with the breakfast rush" I said to him and he nodded as he went to give the order to what I assumed was Lafayette.

I was sitting alone for about ten minutes when I saw Lafayette walk up to me. "Bitch we better talk" he said to me and I turned my chair around and stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Hmmm it's still inside of you" I said to him and he put his hand on his hips and leaned a bit closer to me.

"yeah it is. An' it makin' me do bad and I mean bad fuckin' shit" he said with a serious but desperate face. I looked at him and then started laughing which Lafayette didn't like because he slapped his hand down on the counter behind me and yelled "I am serious" which made all the people turn their heads towards us.

"Fine, let's talk in the back, I'm sure Sam won't mind if we use his office" I said and followed Lafayette to Sam's office and listened as Lafayette explained to Sam that we needed to talk privately and it was an important discussion.

Sam walked by me looking warily at me and I shrugged at him as I walked inside and locked the door.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I sat down in Sam's chair and Lafayette stared at me with astonishment. "I want it the fuck out of me" Lafayette said and I looked down at my nails while replying "you can't".

"What the hell do you mean I can't?" Lafayette yelled at me and I looked back at him. "You can't take it out. Only way is some bad hoodoo ritual and you need who ever gave it to Jesus and a baby and an original demon, but they disappeared a long time ago, I have no idea how fucking Russell got demon blood" I said and Lafayette looked at me confused and then he started pacing.

"I almost killed these dumb fucks in here, I threw a whole lot of fuckin' bleach in the food and my whole face turned into that fuck ugly thing" Lafayette said and that surprised me.

"I can't take it out, I can take some of the power but it's controlled by your anger…that I can't help with. You just have a little power, I'm a Halfling…I drink human blood on a daily basis just not to kill everyone" I said and he looked disgusted by the idea of drinking blood.

"Hold still" I said to him and took his face in my hands as I called forth the demon side of him. As soon as his face changed I uttered the words and watched as the light blue light that looked like smoke come out of his mouth and flow right into my own.

Once it was done Lafayette turned back and he looked a bit relieved. "Whoever gave that to Jesus wasn't supposed to take it. The power was stolen and it angered it, that is why it is acting out. Try not to get angry, it will only get worse" I said to him as I made my way towards the door.

I walked past the bar and saw my food was already there but with me taking that extra power I couldn't wait around, I needed blood and soon.

"Thanks Sam but I have to go" I said as I put the money on the counter ready to go home and drain a few blood bags but Sam's hand around my wrist held me in place.

"You're eyes are completely black, I mean the white is gone…it's all black" Sam said and I looked into the mirror behind him and saw that he was right. This wasn't good.

"I need blood, I helped Lafayette and now I'm screwed" I said and tried to push the black eyes away but it just wouldn't let go.

"I have a lot of tru-blood's, I can warm it in a cup for you so that no one will see" Sam said and I shook my head at him. "I need human blood…real blood. I have bags of blood at home, I just don't know how I'm going to get home, it's like everything is hazy" I said as I sat down with my head in my hands.

"Hang on just a minute" Sam said and I nodded as my head felt more fuzzy and it felt like I was drunk but I needed blood right now.

"Come on we'll go out back and then get you home" Sam said and I frowned, he didn't know where Eric's house was but I couldn't give him directions. All my mind could think was blood, blood, blood. Sam helped me walk to the back and helped me climb into a truck.

"Get her home and give her blood, it will probably be in the fridge" Sam said and I frowned and lifted my head to see he was standing next to me and then nodded as we started to drive off. 'wait who is driving' I thought and as I looked to the driver side, I was shocked.

"Uh you again" I said and he grumbled "yeah me again" I turned my eyes back to my lap because I didn't want him to see my eyes.

"Seems like I needed to worry after you, after all" He said and I shook my head at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you guys think is driving her home? Leave a comment and let me know!


	33. Settling the score...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas to those who celebrate the holiday and I hope all of you have an awesome day! Enjoy guys, I know it's a bit of a filler but another chapter will be up soon.

PREVIOUSLY:

"I need blood, I helped Lafayette and now I'm screwed" I said and tried to push the black eyes away but it just wouldn't let go.

"I have a lot of tru-blood's, I can warm it in a cup for you so that no one will see" Sam said and I shook my head at him. "I need human blood…real blood. I have bags of blood at home, I just don't know how I'm going to get home, it's like everything is hazy" I said as I sat down with my head in my hands.

"Hang on just a minute" Sam said and I nodded as my head felt more fuzzy and it felt like I was drunk but I needed blood right now.

"come on we'll go out back and then get you home" Sam said and I frowned, he didn't know where Eric's house was but I couldn't give him directions. All my mind could think was blood, blood, blood.

"Get her home and give her blood, it will probably be in the fridge" Sam said and I frowned and lifted my head to see he was standing next to me and then nodded as we started to drive off. 'wait who is driving' I thought and as I looked to the driver side, I was shocked.

"uh you again" I said and he grumbled "yeah me again" I turned my eyes back to my lap because I didn't want him to see my eyes.

Now:

"Seems like I needed to worry after you, after all" Alcide said and I just shook my head, thinking about our last conversation.

I laid my head down against the window trying to let the dizziness subside but it would not go at all, maybe taking some power from Lafayette was not such a good idea.

I felt the truck jolt and when I looked up I saw that we were in front of Eric's house, so I opened the door to climb out but instead I fell down as soon as I tried walking.

"Easy, easy I got you" Alcide said as he picked me up and helped me walking by leaning on him.

Alcide opened the door that was really never locked and led me to the kitchen.

"It seems like forever ago that I was here giving you a sandwich" Alcide said and I nodded at him. "Is the blood in this fridge?" he asked me and I could only nod at him again.

"There is nothing here" Alcide said and I frowned. "What have you gone blind now? There should be like 10 bags in there" I replied to Alcide and made my way slowly to the fridge that was only a few steps away.

When I looked inside it, I was cursing Eric so much because I clearly told him to restock it if it was finished. But of course he didn't listen and now I was going to suffer, or I had to go out and kill a human but I did not have enough strength for that.

"Stupid Eric, I told him to refill it" I said as I slid down to the floor and laid down on the cool tiles.

"What can I do to help?" Alcide asked me and I shook my head "Nothing, I need blood or I need to let my demon side come out, and the only way for that to happen is to kill someone or have sex. And either way I'll kill the human" I said and closed my eyes as I felt the blackness spread within me.

"Ahhhhhh, shit this hurts" I groaned out as I started shivering on the floor from the pain.

"Then use me" I heard Alcide say and I laughed out loud. "Since when are you so desperate to die?" I asked him and felt as Alcide pulled me up into a sitting position.

"You won't kill me" he said and I frowned as I looked up at him.

"I just told you that I need to kill someone or have…oh, oh I get it. I should go with the second option with you. You sure dear old Sookie won't mind if I have sex with you?" I asked and chuckled as I tried to get up.

Alcide helped me as I stood and I looked up at him and realised he was serious.

"Holy shit you are being serious!" I said and shook my head at him.

"Yeah, I mean why not? That fanger cheated on you, why don't you do the same?" he asked me and I could not reply. I was just speechless.

"I can't. I am sorry, I just I can't" I said and looked at Alcide as he stared at me. "You know that you need me, you need this right now" Alcide said and I shook my head at him.

"No, I said that I won't and I can't do this, at least not with you because…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Alcide had his hands formed around my face as his lips pressed firmly against my own.

I felt the blackness within me smile as I kissed him back and I shivered as I heard Alcide growl out and pull me flush against him.

"Now tell me that you didn't enjoy that?" Alcide said and I shook my head at him. "I didn't enjoy that at all" I said and Alcide huffed at me. "What you said that I should say that" I said and smirked at him when he rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine, tell me what room to take you in" Alcide said as he threw me onto his shoulder and carried me up the stairs.

"Third door on the left" I said and the next thing Alcide threw me down on the bed and was on me instantly. "Get this off" Alcide said referring to my shirt and I sat up while pulling it over my head and then laid back down watching as he pulled his own shirt off.

Alcide leaned over me nipping all the bare skin he could find which made goosebumps appear all over my body. I felt him move down to my bra and arched my back so that he could unclasp it but he growled and pushed me back down. I stared at him as he smirked and took the front middle part of the bra and ripped it with his teeth. Freeing my breasts from the lace fabric.

"Okay wolf boy, I'm half way naked here, stop teasing and lets do this before I just kill you" I said and Alcide smirked as he sat back on his haunches. "I don't think you will, because deep down you want to know how it feels to be dominated by a wolf and more precisely, by me"

Alcide said in a husky voice and I arched my brows at him. "The only one going to be dominated here is you" I said as I let the demon side come out and flipped Alcide onto his back as I straddled him.

"No offence but the whole black eyes thing is a bit creepy" Alcide said and I threw my head back as I laughed.

"Want to chicken out?" I asked and he shook his head at me and flipped us over again. While Alcide was busy kissing me forcefully I was busy undoing his pants and then pushing them down to his knees.

I pushed him up and undid my own pants and when I started sliding them down Alcide stopped me and pulled them off of me. I got up and stood next to the bed and pushed Alcide onto his back on the bed and gripped his pants as I pulled them down and threw them behind me.

I bit my lip when I realized that he was commando and shook my head at him. Alcide sat up and pulled me onto his lap so that I straddled him. I felt as he gripped my ass and grounded me against his impressive manhood.

"If Eric finds out that I slept with you, you know that he will kill you, right?" I asked him as I felt my lust spike up but something within me still cared for Alcide and it left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Stop fucking thinking of the fanger and let me show you how it's done" Alcide growled out and threw me onto the bed and before I knew it he had ripped my lace underwear off and his head was buried between my thighs.

I couldn't help but grab the silk sheets beneath me as I felt his tongue move around, trying to get the every drop of wetness I had to give. Even though Alcide had just started pushing a finger inside of me I was already on the verge of losing it, but I didn't want it like this. I needed him right now.

"Stop, Alcide you need to stop. I want you inside of me, I really need you inside of me when I lose control." I said and watched as Alcide kissed his way up to my lips and then claimed them once he settled over me.

I felt his manhood rest against me, so I arched my hips up to feel him grind against me and we both moaned out at the same time.

"Alcide if you don't fuck me right now, I will fucking lose it completely" I said as I felt Alcide rub the tip of his penis between my lower lips, and it was driving me crazy.

"Lose control with me" Alcide said right before he pushed all the way inside of me without warning, making me gasp for air. Alcide held still for a while as he kissed down my throat to my right nipple as he bit and sucked on the spot, marking me up. My back was arched as I moved my hips up and down, grinding against Alcide as I felt the tip of his cock brush against my G-spot, making me crave the feeling of release.

"Move…" I groaned out as he bit sharply down but abided by my wish and pulled back slowly, only to thrust back in aiming for the same spot again.

"That all you got?" I asked as Alcide continued to thrust into me, but my demon side was begging for it. It needed to come out and spread some of the darkness.

"You want me to fuck you harder? You sure you can handle me Dee?" Alcide asked me as he thrusted in harder, his hips bruising my thighs as he grabbed onto my hips to have more leverage. My arms stretched up to grab onto the headboard as he thrusted his cock in and out of me with vigor.

"Fuck-" I moaned out as I felt my release approach as every nerve ending inside of my body lit on fire until it snapped and I clenched around Alcide's cock but he kept going at a brutal pace, working me through my orgasm until the wave past, only then did he slow down and grin down at me. "Don't look so pleased with yourself, I usually cum like three times and that's on my own" I said and Alcide growled and said "You think I'm done, baby I am far from done" .

Alcide pulled out and sat back on his haunches as he grabbed my thighs and flipped me over onto all fours and he leaned his warm body over mine, he took my hands in his and wrapped them around the headboard again and then with one hand grabbed my hip, with the other hand he grabbed his cock and aligned it with my opening before pushing in with a downward motion. With This position he felt even bigger as his hips settled against my ass and his left hand went under our bodies to play with my breasts as he started thrusting slowly, building up momentum as we moved in synch with our hips, as he pushed forward I moved back into him, making the best of frictions.

"I can't believe how tight you are around me, oh fuck this feels so good" Alcide said as his hand snaked down to play with my clit, pinching and pulling it with his fingers. "oh, shit" I groaned out as I felt the coil in my stomach tighten again as Alcide continued fucking me hard and fast as he rubbed my clit in quick figure eight circles.

"You going to cum for me again?" Alcide asked me and I nodded "uh-huh" I moaned with the nodding of my head as I felt him increase his pace, pushing me over the edge for the second time within the hour.

"Shit, shit, shit…" I moaned out as I got too sensitive as Alcide kept the same hard pace until all the shock waves were done. He pulled out and flipped my lifeless body back so that I was once again lying on my back, staring up at him.

"Hey the black eyes are almost completely gone" he said and I closed my eyes, just trying to get a few seconds of rest but neither Alcide or the demon side would have it as I felt the demon screaming for more just as Alcide moved closer to me and slid back into my wet and sensitive pussy.

"come on, you can't be that tired" Alcide said as he picked me up and held my body against his chest as he moved his hips slowly back and forth, sliding in and out with ease. "Not tired, just too sensitive" I said as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and grabbed onto his back as we both moved against each other building a good rhythm. My demon side was pleased as his hard muscles clenched and moved both around and underneath me.

I threw my head back as Alcide's pelvis rubbed onto my clit, making me moan and groan out loud. "Alcide please-" the words were stretched out as I felt that same high come again so quickly, but I couldn't stop and neither did Alcide as we moved against each other until I clenched around Alcide's cock and my nails raked down his back, drawing blood on the way down.

Alcide laid his sweaty forehead against my own as we both panted, exhausted from the vigorous pace we set, but we weren't done yet. Alcide laid me down and kissed me hard as he leaned over me cupping my cheek.

"Feeling better yet?" Alcide asked as he looked over my sweaty body with hunger just as he licked his lips.

"Yeah, I do actually" I said and sat up as I pulled him in for another kiss. "One more?" I asked him and he shook his head while biting down on my lower lip. "No two more" he said and I looked at him like he was crazy. "No defi-" but I was cut off as he pressed his lips against mine again, Silencing any protests I had on the subject.

Alcide pulled back and moved behind me and pulled me against his chest. I looked over my shoulder at him with a frown on my face, but he kissed my shoulder blade and threw my leg over his thigh, opening me up for him to slide in with ease.

Alcide did just that and I moaned from the feeling of him pushing in at the same time as biting into the skin of my neck. Alcide wrapped his arm around my middle to push our bodies closer together, not knowing where he began and where I ended.

As he continued to rock into my body at a slow speed, I wrapped my arm around his neck, urging him to continue biting my neck. I felt his arm go under my neck so that I was leaning into him more, making him hit the right spot with every thrust. "Please, please don't stop" I begged him as the sensations ran up and down my body.

"Not planning on it" Alcide groaned into my ear as his arm tightened around my middle while speeding up with his thrusts. "Not yet, hold it…you will cum when I tell you to" Alcide said to me as he slowed down while the arm under my neck curled up and his hand wrapped around my throat slightly.

"Now I'm going to fuck you hard and fast, but you will not cum until I say so, got it?" Alcide asked me as he stared into my eyes and all I could do was nod. Even though he was a wolf, my demon side was loving this.

I kept staring into his eyes as I felt him thrust into me harder and faster while keeping his hand around my throat, squeezing harder bit by bit.

I felt the coil in my stomach pull tight again but I tried my best to keep it at bay. "You are already going to cum?" Alcide asked and I nodded at him as he grinned at me. "Do you think you deserve to cum?" Alcide asked and my stubborn side rose as I turned my eyes away from him, not wanting to answer.

"You don't even need to answer, you're body answers for me" Alcide said and empathized by thrusting harder on my G-spot making me clench hard around him.

"Let go for me…" Alcide whispered into my ear and I moaned out loud as I felt the dam break and lost control of my body as I arched away from Alcide but he wouldn't let go as he continued thrusting.

I felt him shake and he growled as he sunk his teeth into my shoulder, spilling into me as he reached his orgasm. Alcide continued pumping himself into me until every last drop and then slowed down until coming to a stop. We were both panting, him with his head against my shoulder and me with my eyes closed, trying to get my breath back.

"Thank you Alcide" I said as I turned around to look at him. "Told you I wasn't done yet" Alcide said and I playfully rolled my eyes. "Yeah if it wasn't for you, more than five people would have been killed by me" I said and looked him straight in the eye.

"You really had to ruin the moment didn't you?" Alcide huffed at me and I laughed out loud. "Moment? Alcide there is no moment, this was a once off deal" I said and rolled back to my side and stood up, not caring that I was stark naked as I walked to the attached bathroom.

I walked over to the shower and turned on the water to its hottest, wanting to relax my aching muscles and as soon as I stepped in a big sigh left me at the feeling of hot water running over them, making the unwind and relax.

I was just standing under the sprays for a few minutes when I felt a pair of arm snake around my middle to make the water a little bit less scalding and more luke warm.

"I was intended to have a shower. Alone" I said as I lifted my head up and look at Alcide over my shoulder. "Then pretend I am not even here" Alcide said and I sighed as I turned my head back to the water and let it cascade over my shoulders.

"It's going to be hard to pretend you aren't here when you're arm is wrapped around my waist and you're head is against my back" I said once I felt him press himself closer to me.

"Then try harder" Alcide said and it made me roll my eyes. "I'm getting the feeling of no matter how hard I try to make you vanish right now, it's not going to happen" I said back to him and turned around so that I could look him in the eyes.

"So you're trying to just make me up and disappear?" Alcide asked and I nodded at him.

"Yes because I want some peace and quiet right now" I said and went to turn back around but Alcide stopped me as grabbed my wrist in his hand.

I looked up at him waiting for an explanation when I saw him lean down and press his lips onto my own. I was standing still as he pressed more firmly and wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer.

He bit my bottom lip and I gave in, hoping it would get him out of the shower sooner. I felt as Alcide's tongue snaked into my mouth and battled for dominance against my own, but I wouldn't let him win this time.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him down, showing him that he won't get control this time. I pushed Alcide back against the wall and felt his hands cup my ass right before he lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around him.

Kissing him for a few more minutes with vigor I unwrapped my legs and stepped back down to the floor. "No more sex, I am feeling great so no need for it" I said as I turned my back to Alcide again and grabbed the soap to wash my body and get out of the shower.

I gave the soap to Alcide expecting him to wash his own body but as his hands ran over my shoulders I knew I was wrong. "Alcide…" I said as warning as I felt his hands move to the front and massaged my breasts. "Let me take you out for breakfast" Alcide said and I shook my head. "I told you it was a onetime thing only" I said back and rested my head back as he continued rubbing my body.

"It's just breakfast" Alcide said and I closed my eyes as he pinched and pulled on my right nipple, making it stand out from the attention.

"Alcide Herveaux are you falling in love with me?" I asked and felt his lips settle onto my shoulders. "Just because I rocked you're world doesn't mean I am falling in love, I have much more control about something like that" Alcide said and I scoffed.

"Rocked my world? What are you ten?" I asked him and in return he bit my neck harshly, leaving another mark.

"Come on wolfy, let's get dressed and go to a place for breakfast" I said and shut the water off. Before I could step out Alcide turned me around and gave me a hard kiss on the lips and then picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Alcide! Put me down, I can walk just fine on my own thank you very much" I said but Alcide said nothing in return and kept on walking to the room until he came to a stop by the bed and then threw me down onto it, making me bounce up and down.

"I know that, but that was more fun" he said to me and I shook my head at him as I got up and walked out of the room and to my and Eric's room to go get dressed.

I looked at all the choices I had and settled on a deep blue summers dress that ended right above my knees along with a pair of heels and styled my hair into a ponytail.

"You know that is the most beautiful thing about you" Alcide said and I look at him over my shoulder with a frown, wondering what he was talking about. "The fact that you can put on anything with no make-up but still be breathtakingly beautiful" Alcide said and I shook my head as I walked towards him.

"If you are falling in love with me, we are going to have major problems. I don't do love I only take what I need from who I need it" I said and walked past Alcide.

"Are you always such a bitch?" Alcide asked me as he followed me down the stairs.

"Naturally" I responded and smiled at him over my shoulder.

"I think I liked you better when you were under me" Alcide said and I laughed out loud as we walked to his truck. Alcide opened my door for me and I stared at him "Well it's not going to happen again so keep reliving the memories in your mind" I said and climbed into the truck as he shook his head at me with a smile.

We drove with ease to a diner place in Shreveport and sat at a table that was to one side on Alcide's wishes. The waitress took our orders quickly and then left us alone as I sat thinking where Eric was.

"I can tell that you are thinking of Eric" Alcide said to me and I nodded at him just as the waitress put down my and Alcide's coffee. I watched as she walked away and then turned back to Alcide.

"Yeah well he has been missing for days now… I'm wondering if he's dead or if he just left…" I continued on but Alcide taking my hand stopped me.

"You need to worry about yourself, you need to get this demon stuff under control. You can't just kill left and right without consequences. The people will start to notice and take action against you" Alcide said and I pulled my hand back and gave him a hard stare.

"Then they can, we will see how far they get as I kill all of them" I said and crossed my arms.

"Don't be like that, thinking that you are immortal will get you killed" Alcide said and took my hand again. "Whether you like it or not, you need friends. Friends that will look out for you and not ask for something in return" Alcide said and I sat back as the waitress approached us again, and thought about what he had said.

"Well you are one to talk" I said and he frowned at me. "What are you talking about?" Alcide asked me and I frowned back at him.

"You are the one that's hot and cold towards me. The one minute we are friends and then the next you say I am dead to you" I said and Alcide huffed at me.

"Well that is probably because most of the time you are being either dumb or just a bitch" Alcide said and it was my turn to huff. "The only reason you are calling me a bitch is because I chose to side with Eric all the time instead of you" I responded and he laughed as he shook his head.

"No that is you being dumb. The reason I call you a bitch is because you think you don't need anyone, but you are wrong. One day you will need friends like I said before, and there will be no one" Alcide said and I smiled at him.

"Maybe, maybe not. But you know what I don't care what you say. I see people for who they really are. If my friend killed someone I loved, I wouldn't have just looked over it like you did. Debbie deserved more than that, and that blonde slut is getting away with it, because everyone protects Sookie right?" I added on and shook my head as I stood up.

"What are you talking about?" Alcide asked me as he looked up at me. "Come on Alcide, I know that Sookie killed Debbie. And I know that you know as well, and you lied to her parents to save Sookie. To protect her again. So tell me who is the one being dumb. One day you are going to die protecting her, and believe it or not I will mourn you because you were there when I needed you. I will always remember it Alcide, I hope we can stay friendly towards each other" I said and turned to walk out of the restaurant.


	34. We can make it

Chapter 34: We can make it  
A/N: Here is the next chapter for you guys, and you know the drill. I love to hear from you guys!

I went directly home and stormed around as I still felt angry about the whole Alcide and Sookie thing. I sighed as I hear a noise and then walked to the stairs that went down to the basement.

I walked to Godric’s coffin and opened it up to see him still fast asleep and then moved onto Maggie. She was starting to wake up and I shook my head at her “No, no, no you can’t wake up yet” I said as I saw her eyes open and then proceed to widen when she saw me.  
“I’m going to die if you keep me here longer” Maggie rasped out and I smiled as I sat down next to her. “Well that’s the point is it not?” I asked and laughed when her eyes closed again out of weakness. “Stupid witch” I said as I threw another big dose of sleep at her and then walked upstairs, not knowing what to do with myself.

I picked up my phone and scrolled down until I got to Eric’s name and then pressed the dial button but it went straight to voicemail.  
“Eric where the fuck are you? You and Bill just upped and disappeared, I swear if this is some stupid thing for Sookie again you are dead!” I said and then hung up as I decided to rather go out of the house and see if Fangtasia was still standing.

The drive there was quick and when I walked inside I saw Ginger cleaning up so I greeted her and then walked to Eric’s office and locked the door behind me.

Everything looked fine at Fangtasia with all the orders so I went back to the front and got a bottle of strong brandy that I sipped on as I dozed off in Eric’s chair.

Screaming woke me up. I groaned as I rolled over and tried to sleep again but a loud ‘thud’ and screaming continued so I cursed as I stood up and ripped the office door open, ready to kill whoever kept on screaming.  
I walked into the bar as Eric and pam were yelling at each other about him not trusting her anymore.

“Can you fucking keep it down” yelled out as I walked forward and Eric looked shocked that I was there. “What are you doing here?” he screamed at me and I raised my eyebrows at him. “One stop screaming at me, second I don’t need your permission to be anywhere and three where the fuck we’re you?” I yelled back at him as I glared up at him.

“None of your fucking business, traitors don’t deserve to know anything” Eric said back to me and I frowned at him. “What are you…wait how do you know, do you have someone following me?” I roared at him not believing that he would have someone follow me and that said person saw me with Alcide.

“So I am right? It was you!” Eric yelled at me as he stormed forward and wrapped his hands around my throat and slammed me against the wall.   
I tried to ask Eric what he meant by ‘it was me’ but as soon as I tried to say something his hand would tighten. “Eric think clearly, Danalynne would never have done it. She wouldn’t do that to you or herself” Pam said to Eric but he glared harder at me and I felt my lungs scream for air but my eyes started drooping and then I felt cool air rush into my lungs before being cut off again.

“Before I end you, I want to know why” Eric said and I frowned at him. “You told me that I should” I yelled out just as Bill and Tara came walking out staring at us. 

“Liar!” Eric said as he threw me to the side, but before I could hit the table and chairs Bill’s arms wrapped around me and set me gently on the ground. “Get off” I said to him and turned back to Eric. 

“You said that I should even out the score, and now that I did you turn on me?” I growl as I stalk forward but the anger left Eric’s eyes and shock entered them instead. “What are you talking about. Who did you settle the score with?” He asked me and I scoffed “That’s none of your business” I said back and Eric looked at Bill.

“It wasn’t Pam or Danalynne” Eric said and stalked past me to his office with Bill following, so I did too.

“Eric I hate to say it but could it not have been Godric?” Bill asked him and Eric glared up at him. “No he would never have done that.” Eric said and Bill sighed as he looked back at me. “How sure are you?” Bill asked and Eric looked at me. “Go home and tell Godric I need him here” I frowned and shook my head at him, quickly thinking of a lie.

“Godric isn’t here anymore, he left. He said that Isabelle needed him for something” I said and Eric stared hard at me, and I had a feeling that he knew I was lying. 

“We need to go to ground” Bill said and Eric nodded at him as he walked out, going to get an extra coffin for Bill. “What was Eric accusing me and pam of?” I asked Bill but he shook his head “Eric needs to tell you” he said and I raised my eyebrow at him. “Tell me now, I have the right to know” I said and watched as he sighed.

“Russell Edgeington was dug up and we have to find him for the authority” Bill said and before I could question him further Eric came in and said to Bill that his coffin was downstairs.

As soon as Eric showed Bill to his coffin he came back upstairs and took my arm as he led me to his own coffin down a secrete passage way.  
Eric bent down and removed my shoes and then slipped the blue dress over my head, leaving me just in my underwear until he pulled a plain black tank top over my head and as I smelled it, I realized that it was his.

Eric climbed into the coffin and held his hand out for me to join him. I stepped inside and laid down on my side facing Eric.  
“It wasn’t because I wanted to” I said as Eric closed the coffin and my eyes adjusted to the dark, seeing Eric lift his hand and trace his fingers down my face. “I told you to do it, forget it” Eric said and I shook my head. “It wasn’t because I wanted to, I needed blood or sex and the fridge was empty. It meant nothing more than me getting energy back” I explained to Eric and he nodded as he pulled me closer and kissed me.  
“As long as you know you’ll always be mine and as soon as I find out who it was…he will regret it” Eric said and I nodded as I moved closer and rubbed my hand over his chest but stopped when I felt a band around his chest.

“Eric are you wearing a bra?” I asked as I laughed at myself. “The authority had a back-up plan if Bill and I tried to escape. It’s a stake, ready to go at a push of a button. I need to find Russell and kill him, he can’t take you from me” Eric said and I reassured him that Russell would never be able to do that. 

I settled against Eric’s chest as he became dead to the world and I fell into a dreamless sleep.  
My eyes fluttered open only to see darkness. I pushed the coffin open and saw that Eric was no longer next to me. Climbing out I yawned and walked back to the front of the bar where Eric was waiting for me. He didn’t say anything as he led me to the car and I thought that that was really weird.

As we came to a stop outside of his house I turned and looked at him. “Are you angry at me?” I asked and Eric sighed as he shook his head. “I am worried about Godric, the bond has been off for too long…he has only been in your presence and I am wondering if he is not thinking of ending his life again” Eric said and I frowned at him.

“Godric won’t do that, he just needs time to process things” I said and climbed out of the car so that Eric couldn’t ask me more questions.  
I showered quickly while Eric was downstairs trying to get a hold of Godric but I knew that he couldn’t. So when I was dressed in a tank top and jeans with comfortable boots I walked down stairs to see Eric sniffing around in the kitchen.

“Why does it stink so much in here?” Eric asked and I knew the reason but shook my head and shrugged as I walked to the fridge. I opened it the get something to eat and was shocked when I saw all of the blood bags.

“I have a connection at the hospital, and I made sure that a mishap like that wouldn’t happen again.” Eric said and I smiled as I looked at his face, he looked curious to who I had slept with but at the same time he didn’t want to show that it was bothering him.

“It meant nothing to me, it was a fuck and that’s it” I said to him as I leaned up and kissed him. “Did you at least cum?” Eric asked me and I widened my eyes at him. “Only once Eric, and you always make me lose count” I said to him and Eric bent down and kissed me, I tried to be dominant but Eric quickly took control as he lifted me up and sat me down on the kitchens counter as he took control of the kiss and dominated my mouth. 

I felt as his fangs came out and nipped at my bottom lip, drawing droplets of blood that he sucked eagerly into his mouth. I felt my eyes flash black as the lust rolled off of Eric and crashed into my body. And right at that moment an idea came to me, and as much as I hated it I knew I could work.

“Sookie…” I said and Eric pulled back with a sigh. “I thought we we’re over this already” Eric said as he bent forward and sucked at my neck.   
“Yeah we are but I have an idea, I need to ask Sookie something” I said and moaned when Eric nipped at my neck. “We can go later, but for now shut up and enjoy this” Eric said and I rolled my eyes because we didn’t have time.

“Eric come on, we need to go now” I moaned out and Eric sighed as he pulled away. 

“Fine but as soon as we are done I am tying you to bed and taking you until you pass out” Eric said to me and I nodded at him as I walked to the door with him following me. 

“No, no we shouldn’t use the car, she’ll hear us come. Hold on tight” Eric said as he wrapped his arms around me and in return I wrapped my legs around his waist. I couldn’t stop staring at Eric as we flew to Sookie’s house and somehow he couldn’t stop staring at me as well.

Even though my demon side was roaring for feeling love for Eric, I couldn’t care at this moment but a pit in my stomach told me it wouldn’t last long


	35. Craziness and Pride

Chapter 35…Craziness and Pride

A/N: Hey guys here is a new chapter, hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave your thoughts.

Eric landed softly on the ground and let me down as we walked to see Bill already there, thinking he must have had the same thought as me.

"This is a surprise" I said to Bill but he only glanced at me and then turned his head back and when I looked at where he was looking I saw Sookie with Alcide, kissing.

"Awkward time for a drop in Bill" Eric said and I looked at Bill as he swallowed before replying "Jessica mentioned Sookie had been having a rough go of it" he said and I turned back to see Alcide carry Sookie up the stairs.

"Oh she's having it rough" I said not holding the snark back in my tone. "We can go back to looking for Russell now" Eric said and I frowned up at him. "We are looking for Russell, clearly without success" Bill supplied and that's when I smiled, stepping in front of them both.

"Sookie could be useful" I said and shrugged when both of them looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't think she wants anything to do with us again" Eric said and I huffed at him and was about to tell him to stop being a pussy when it came to Sookie but Bill interrupted before I could.

"I don't think we give her a choice" Bill said and it made me smile and nod. I glared at Eric for a moment before turning around and walking to the house, and lucky for me the door wasn't locked. I stepped inside and walked straight to the stairs where I started climbing them, only to look back, seeing both vampires following me.

I gave a noisy grunt of disgust when I heard Sookie moan Alcide's name.

The bedroom door was open and all three of us stared as Sookie managed to throw up onto Alcide's shoes.

"Alcide you do know how to treat a lady" Eric said and I snorted as Sookie quickly turned around wiping her mouth and Alcide looked down at his shoes in disgust. "What are all of you doing in my house?" Sookie asked and I lifted my eyebrow at her.

"We need to talk, we'll give you guys a few minutes to…right yourselves" I said and pulled both vampires down into the kitchen. Both of them took a seat while I on the other hand decided to keep standing.

A few minutes later Alcide came down with no shoes and stormed out to his truck where I saw he was putting on a spare set of shoes. After that he came back in and stared at me and then Eric.

"So what are y'all doing here?" Alcide asked and I looked at him as he huffed at Eric rolling his eyes. "We need to use Sookie to read a certain man's thoughts as to where Russell might be" I answered and Sookie came down dressed and took a seat.

"I don't want Doug mixed in with this shit, you fangers only bring trouble and death" Alcide said and with the last part he glared at me. "We don't need you're permission, wolf" Eric growled out as he stepped in front of me.

"Russell has been under the ground for four years. It'll take him a few days to recuperate, he'll be straight out after us on the hunt" Bill said and I nodded as I stepped past Eric to stand on the side of the table.

"Cause you didn't kill him when you had the chance" Alcide said and I looked at him and then at Eric and Bill. "I am with him there" I said and Eric and Bill both glared at me. "What did you say?" Bill growled out at Alcide and Alcide rolled his eyes as he replied "You heard me"

"Get out of here" Eric said and Bill stood up as he asked "You want to tell me what to do?"

Sookie started laughing as she looked through her fingers that was currently over her face. It made all three males stop arguing and it made me realize that she was indeed a mental case. But just for fun I peeked into her mind and saw that she was actually seeing the guys barking at each other like dogs.

It made me chuckle and then laugh as everyone stopped to look at me. But I kept staring at Sookie, seeing her practically undressing Alcide with her eyes.

"You know Sookie you are right." I said and Sookie turned to me with a frown.

"About what?" she asked me and I grinned as I glanced at Alcide and then looked back at her.

"I don't know about bill with the barking but Alcide is a beast, he knows how to tame a girl and fuck the hell out of her" I said and smiled as her face dropped. "And just how would you know this?" she asked and I saw Eric glare at me, but it was going to come out sooner or later.

"Because dear Sookie, the two of us had sex not too long ago, and by that I mean like two days ago. I am glad to see you like my sloppy seconds, first it was Eric and now Alcide." I said and watched as Sookie started laughing again shaking her head.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just keep thinking that if I make the right choice all this madness will end and my life would go back to normal. But it's not going to end, is it? This is it. It's not going to change. We say goodbye, and the next thing you guys are back in my house, Danalynne, you are always just there tearing my life down and a 3000-year-old vampire wants to suck my blood. Must be Thursday" Sookie said as she stood up and walked over to her jacked and pulled it on.

"Well come on. What are y'all waiting for? Let's go hunt Russell. Onwards into the jaws of death, boot and rally" Sookie said and stepped through the door saying thank you to Tara for breaking the glass of the door.

We all make our way outside to where Alcide's construction van is parked and Sookie got into the front while Alcide opened up the back. Bill and Eric climbed inside and Alcide was about to shut the door when I grabbed it and also climbed inside.

"No way am I letting you ride with them in the back. Look what happened last time I let a human ride in the back with a vampire. Sookie got drained and needed to go to the hospital" Alcide said and I shook my head while Bill growled at Alcide.

"I can handle myself Alcide, you should know this by now" I said and Eric looked at me and frowned, then looked at Alcide and when their eyes connected Alcide smirked at Eric and then slammed the doors shut.

"What did you mean by that?" Eric asked and I looked first at Bill and then at Eric. "Nothing, I meant nothing by it." I said and Eric growled as he glared at me. "All of us in here know that it was not nothing, you can either tell me now or later. It's up to you." Eric said with a threating tone and I sighed.

"Fine I will tell you later" I replied and I felt Eric's stared hard into my head as I turned away from him. "And just so that you know when we find Russell and all of this is over, I am ripping Alcide's heart out and sucking it dry right in front of you" Eric added on and I sighed as I just imagined what he said.

The ride was silent and quickly and before we knew it, Alcide opened the doors telling us that we were at the place Doug was waiting for us.

I climbed out walking right by Doug and left the rest of them behind as I walked forward, on a mission to try and see if I could find anything. Before I could really put my mind into it, everyone came to the hole which Russell was buried in.

I saw Sookie take Doug's hand and close her eyes as she was concentrating. "What do you remember about that night?" Sookie asked and Doug shook his head.

"Nothing I swear. I was taking my break like always" Doug said and then I saw his eyes go wide as he remembered something. "Somebody's coming up to him" Sookie said and frowned as she tried to see more. "What do they look like?" Bill asked as he looked over to me and I glared right back.

"It's blurry, I can't make it out" Sookie said and shook her head while I smirked at Bill.

"It's a woman" Sookie exclaimed and it was Bill's turn to smirk at me. "She is digging Russell up with her hands, wait… she has a necklace, a pendant. Like a spider or a bat?" Sookie described and I saw both Eric and Bill sigh.

"It is a female member of the authority that released Russell. Did you tell Nora that we buried Russell Edgeington alive?" Bill asked with a spark in his eye as he looked at Eric.

"No…" Eric answered quickly and squared his shoulders. "Well I don't believe you" Bill said back and stepped up to Eric. " Well I'm sorry to hear that" Eric said and glanced at me but Bill kept on standing right there.

"You said that you share everything" Bill continued on which agitated Eric even more. "Not that" Eric said while looking down at Bill in anger.

"Uh…who the fuck is Nora?" I asked as I looked at Eric for answers. "Nora risked her life to free me, and you too" Eric said to Bill that made Bill walk off back to the van. "Who the hell is Nora?" I asked Eric again and he sighed as he turned towards me. "She is my sister" Eric said and I gaped at him. "Your sister? And you didn't fucking tell me you had one?" I asked him and Eric growled back at me. "Yeah the same as you telling me you fucked a fucking dog!" Eric yelled and I laughed out sarcastically.

"That is not nearly the same, he saved me" I said and Eric rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure he did, I am sure if you say it enough, you will actually start to believe it" Eric said and also walked off which left the rest of us in awkward silence.

We all followed shortly after we discussed that Sookie would follow Doug's mind to where Russell is right now.

Alcide and Sookie was in the front again but this time with Doug while Bill myself and Eric sat in the back once again.

We sat in silence until Bill spoke up which made Eric even more angry.

"What if Nora orchestrated this whole thing? She pretended to save us so she could send us to Russell" Bill said and Eric glared at him. "And why would she do that?" Eric asked with clenched fists and Bill sighed.

"Russell could be a powerful ally to her cause. Though he's never agree to do it for free, but if she were to serve the two of us up to him, then she's be in a position to negotiate" Bill supplied but Eric shook his head.

"Well, that's not what she did. She tried to get us out of the country, you're just paranoid" Eric said back and my eyes went wide in disbelieve.

"No, that's what she said she was doing" Bill said and I got furious at them talking like I wasn't even there.

"What the fuck! Out of the country?" I asked Eric but he didn't even glance my way. "Then why is she still alive?" Bill asked back just as heatedly and Eric shrugged while replying "I don't know Bill" .

"She's a traitor and a liar just like her brother" Bill said and that made Eric drop his fangs and that made Bill follow suit with his own fangs. "Take that back" Eric said and I rolled my eyes at their child like behavior.

They kept staring at each other until Bill's phone rang and one look at his phone made his answer quickly.

"We don't have much time" Bill said to us after he hung up. "How long?" Eric asked and Bill sighed "our stakes go off at dawn, if we do not find him tonight" Bill said and I looked at Eric worry in my eyes but he kept looking at the floor with a million thoughts running through his head.

Once Alcide stopped we waited until he opened up the back of the van and when I was out I took a good look at what appeared to be an old abandoned asylum. Great this will take forever to search for Russell I thought to myself.

The six of us walked up the stairs to the front of the building and stood still to make a plan.

"They took Russell inside" Sookie said and I rolled my eyes at her. "Thank you captain obvious" I remarked and Sookie scowled at me that made me laugh at her demise.

"We don't have much time" Bill said while glaring at me and I pulled my face at him.

Sometimes I think I act immaturely but when the opportunity calls for it I do it. "We should split up, I'll take the north wing, you take the south side" Bill said to Eric and Eric shook his head.

"Even at full speed, it's a lot of ground to cover" Eric said but Bill ignored him and turned to Sookie. "Sookie we'd like to thank you for getting us this far, but Eric and I will take it from here. You stay outside with Doug and Alcide, along with…"

"Don't you tell me to stay here" I said to Bill as I interrupted him. He was just about to argue with me when Sookie also spoke up.

"Yeah I agree" she said and Eric shook his head and sighed. "We don't have time to worry about you" Eric said and looked at me pointedly and I glared at him.

"I think we can all agree that my microwave fingers and the sun is the only thing that affects Russell" Sookie said and I huffed as I turned towards her.

"uhm…no princess" I started but Sookie quickly cut in "and whatever you are…" she said and that made my blood boil.

"What did you just say?" I asked her and stepped towards her but a hand around my arm stopped me.

"Ladies…" Bill said and I ripped my arm out of his grasp and went to stand on the other side.

"Anyway, the way I see it, it's the two of us protecting you from him instead of the other way around." Sookie said and stormed in right after her little speech.

Alcide chuckled as he followed after her and Doug whines in his throat not wanting to go in.

"Pussy" I said to Doug and pushed him out of the way as I followed Alcide into the building, soon after everyone was following but what stopped us is Alcide sniffing around in the air.

"Wolves has been here" Alcide said and Bill looked at Eric "They come with Russell" he said and I heard Doug swallow hard from his nervousness.

We walked forwards with me and Eric leading and we saw a lot of rats all over and when I saw one chewing on a hand I smiled brightly as I pick it up.

"Cool, anybody need a hand? Wait Sookie you've done so well. Let's all give a hand to Sookie Stackhouse" I said and used the bloody hand to clap with my own but everyone kept staring at me except Eric who had a smug smile on his face.

"You guys are no fun" I said as I threw the hand down and kept on walking to where we found lots of body parts.

"No, no, no" Doug said and stepped back as we followed the trail of bodies. "Looks like we are at the right place" Eric said just as he stepped over a head. Sookie took the lead and brought us down to the morgue.

"How convenient" Eric said as we entered the morgue. Just then behind us a door slammed down the hallway which made both vampires drop fangs and Alcide to growl. "We are being watched" Alcide said as he continued to growl out.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry. Oh, holy shitcakes. I'm so fucking sorry but this is crazy" Doug said as he turned around and ran off. "Doug!" Sookie yelled after him but he didn't stop.

We all walked forward looking for Russell when we entered a room, a guy began screaming. The room was full of both males and females hanging, waiting to get slaughtered.

"It's not my turn, fatties first" he said and I looked at him up and down.

"Where do they take the prisoners?" Bill asked and the guy gulped. "Down the hallway, there's screaming and then there's not, get me down from here. I have money, I can pay you" the guy said and Bill huffed at him. "Are all males spineless and balless?" I asked and Eric cracked a smile at my statement.

We all turned to go down the hallway to finish this but the guy kept on screaming.

"Don't leave me here, come back please" the guy yelled and I turned back without any of the other noticing.

"You want to get down?" I asked the guy and he nodded at me. "Fine Jimmy, I'll take you down" I said to him and watched as he frowned. "I never told you my name, how do you know it?" the guy asked franticly and it made me smile.

I stepped forward and snapped the ropes off that kept him up and watched as he landed on the ground. Instantly getting on his knees thanking me over and over while clutching my shirt.

I pulled a disgusted face at him "Sorry…" I said and when he frowned at me I snapped his neck and watched as he fell dead to the ground. I shrugged my shoulders and quickly caught up to the rest of the group.

One look from Eric, I knew that he knows what I just did. But there was no judgment in his eyes, only the look of pride.

We kept on searching until we came to a dark room that had plastic sheets hanging all over.

I had a sickly feeling that we we're close to finding Russell and I was right as we stepped past the plastic, seeing a very unhealthy Russell laying on a hospital bed.

"Took you long enough. What infernal racket you people have been making" Russell said as he glanced at us and then sniffed the air before turning his head fully towards us with a smile.

"Ah miss Stackhouse, always a pleasure. What do I owe the pleasure?" Russell asked and Sookie scoffed at him.

"Fuck you, you psychotic piece of shit" Sookie said and then Eric stepped forward. "Hello old friend" Eric greeted him and I decided to also step forward and greet Russell.

"Do you remember me?" I asked him with anger lacing my voice. "We've come to finish what we started" Eric said and I smiled at him as both of us stepped forward.

"Well, as my great love, Talbot, used to say when we we're buck hunting: Give it your best shot" Russell said with glee in his voice. And then the fight started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please Don't forget to leave your thoughts!


	36. Realization

I shook my head as Eric dropped his fangs, just as I was going to attack we heard growling and when we turned around we saw that there were wolves attacking. One wolf was already dragging Alcide out of the room by his ankle.

I turned back to Russell to see he was already on his feet ready to attack us. Both Eric and I stepped forward fighting Russell.

Eric had the upper hand just when a wolf jumped on me and I lost sight of the two vampires fighting.

"Get the fuck off" I said to the wolf as he kept on trying to rip out my throat. I threw him backwards into the wall and heard him whine. I stood up with a smile but it fell quickly as I cried out in pain.

The same wolf I threw had his jaws locked around my right calve. I growled out as he released me to only bite down on a new spot that drove me to my knee.

I turned my body and sent my fist slamming into his snout that made him let go quickly. I smirked at him as he growled at me. In a quick jump he was on me again but I was ready for it. He tried getting a bite into my shoulder but my hands were clasped at his jaws, pulling them apart until I heard him whine, and then I ripped them apart all the way, feeling the blood splatter all over my face.

I dropped his lifeless body and watched as he turned back into an older human male. I looked around to see that everyone was fine and then saw Eric had Russell pinned down ready to stake him but Bill pressed a stake against Eric's back and it made my blood boil.

I was going to go and stake Bill myself but another wolf came out of nowhere and pushed me to the floor in which it bit into my forearm as I protected my face.

I felt the wolf crash down onto my body and rolled it off as I sat up. "Freeze!" someone yelled out and I saw there were a lot of people pointing guns all around and even I had four guns pointed at my head.

"We'll take it from here" a tall black guy said as they pulled Russell up and cuffed his hands together.

"You better hope you are not around when I am fully restored. And oh, I will be. Authority…" Russell said as he spit onto the floor by the guys feet. "What fucking authority do you have? Given to you by what Lilith? You idiots, you're no better than humans with your absurd magical thinking, there is no Lilith, but I created the next best thing" Russell said with glee as he laughed, just when our eyes met and I knew he was talking about me.

I couldn't be like Lilith could I? I asked myself as I thought about what Russell just said.

"Both humans and wolves are here" the guy said and I stared at him as Sookie jumped into the conversation.

"Doug led us here" she said quickly and Bill gave her a disapproving look while he stepped forward.

"We found them parked in a van outside of Shreveport, humping each other like livestock. And we took the van to get here with them in it." Bill said and I gave a snort from his lying which made the guy look at me and I stared back and looked into his mind.

Kibwe…that's his name. I shook my head and retreated from his mind.

"You could cover that much more distance by yourselves. Much faster than by driving" he said and I rolled my eyes as I stepped forward.

"I didn't want to be sick after the run" I said and his eyes snapped back to me along with the rest of the vampires.

"And who are you?" he asked me and I smirked at him, which I could tell put him on unease.

"Eric's" I said simply and Eric sped towards me as he pulled me into his side. "Eric' fiancé" Eric said and I looked up at him and then back at Kibwe. I saw he looked at Sookie and then Alcide and then back at us.

"They know too much" he said and Bill nodded. "Nothing that a little glamouring won't take care of" Bill said and then Kibwe nodded.

"Do it, she comes with" he said and pointed at me on the last part.

I waited as Bill glamoured Sookie and Eric glamoured Alcide. When they were done, we were lead to a car that the three of us climbed into and not long after the driver started driving I was falling asleep against Eric's shoulder, with his arm wrapped tightly around me.

I woke up just as we came to a building but before I could ask where we were Eric looked at me and mouthed 'later' at me and I nodded at him.

We went through a lot of security and when the elevator doors opened I was shocked to see a group of vampires waiting for us. They all congratulated Bill and Eric and then all eyes were on me.

"And who is this?" the guy in the front asked and I felt Eric pull me more into his side.

"She is my fiancé. Roman this is Danalynne, Danalynne this is Roman, the head of the authority" Eric said and I held my hand out for Roman to shake but he took it and kissed the top of it instead.

"Eric, why have you not told us you had such a fine human wanting to marry you?" Roman asked but Eric looked down at me and then back at Roman. "We have had our ups and downs, finally we are together" Eric said and Roman smiled at us both.

"Get a room ready for Eric's fiancé" Roman said and I saw a lot of people get up and move out of the room.

"Lilly would you be so kind as to show her to her room, we need to celebrate with Eric and Bill, Danalynne you can join us later after you are more comfortable" Roman said and a pale thin woman stepped forward and I knew instantly she was a human hater.

I wondered who had created her and when I looked around I realized I was looking for Nora and from the looks of it, she was not here. Probably hiding away from me I thought to myself and had to stop from laughing as the woman took me by my arm but I pulled it out of her grasp.

"Lead the way…" I said and she glanced at Eric before I cleared my throat glaring at her.

We walked out of the room and I looked back at Eric only to see he had his eyes pinned on me, following my movement.

"Come on Eric, you can meet up with your love later" Roman said and I finally lost view of Eric as Lilly led me down a corridor. I glared at her stupid blonde long hair as it swished from side to side. I instantly felt a hate towards her because I knew she was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Here this should be fine" Lilly said as she opened the door and I peeked inside and then looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "I think both me and Eric would feel better if we shared the same room, take me to his" I said and she stared at me before she chuckled like I was some clown juggling for her.

"Oh no, that will not happen. Roman would never let you…" she started but I interrupted her with a wave of my hand.

"Ask Roman" I said and she frowned at me. "What?" she asked me with her accent laying heavy on her words. "Ask. Roman. Or are you just too incompetent to do a simple task?" I asked her and she looked like she would start foaming at the mouth any second.

Lilly brought her phone out of her pocket and started calling someone straight away.

"Roman, the girl wishes to stay with Eric." She said and the way she said Eric's name made me glare at her until she lowered her gaze to the floor. "Yes Roman, yes, I understand" she said and then hung up.

From the expression on her face I could tell she wasn't happy. "See? Roman likes humans and vampires to be together. He is a big mainstreaming supporter. Now lead the way" I said and she went to answer but stopped short and turned to go the other way, leading me to Eric's room.

Once inside I shut the door in Lilly's face and then turned to look at the room. It doesn't look like he stayed here very long because all that was disturbed was the bed. I decided to go and shower to get all of the grime off of me from the wolf fight and the nasty abandoned hospital.

Once I stepped into the bathroom I decided to rather have a bath as I saw it was a huge square bath. I ran the water in as I slowly got undressed and then stepped into the bath as it filled to the brim.

I laid back and just relaxed and cracked one eye open when I heard the bathroom door open, I saw Eric come in and he then pulled the bathroom chair forward and sat next to the bath.

"They are executing Russell Tomorrow night" Eric said and I sighed as I opened my eyes, looking at Eric. "Good the bastard should die" I said and saw that Eric was thinking hard.

"Do you not want answers?" he asked me and I frowned at him. "No, do I want answers? Yes, but do I need them? No I don't because I am fine without knowing. For all I care I want him to die and never think that he was the one who helped make me." I explained to Eric as he stared into my eyes.

Eric nodded at me and then grabbed to sponge and dipped it into the water, bringing it up to my neck as he started washing me.

"Get in then I can wash you" I said to Eric as he washed my right arm. He looked at me and I smiled at him as I scooted forward. Eric stood up and removed all of his clothes quickly and then got in behind me. He pulled me against him and wrapped his arms around my middle as I laid my head back against his chest.

"Did you ever think that we would end up here?" Eric asked me as we laid in silence.

"No, I didn't even know this place existed" I said and I felt Eric chuckle at my response. "Not literally here. I mean you loving me and me changing so much. If someone asked me six years ago if I would ever think more of a human than a blood bag or sex toy, I would have laughed at that said person and then ripped their heart out. But now I can't imagine a world without you in it." Eric said to me and I frowned at myself because of all the confusion I felt within me.

"I don't love you, the human loves you. Me? I only tolerate you because I have to" I said as I stood up and out of the bath, wrapping a towel around my body, heading to the bedroom.

In an instant I was down on the bed with my arms pinned above my head, Eric on top of me holding me still.

"That is one thing you need to realize, You the demon, the angel and the human. You aren't separate things, you are all in one. Right now you have demon powers, but underneath all that you are human. You are more human than anything else. And I know that YOU said yes to marry me. And that means that you love me with all of your heart, and I promise you that I love you even more." Eric said as I just stared at him, not knowing what to do because I know he is right.

But like always my demon side was pushing forward. "You say you love me but you were heading out of the country with Bill. You were going to leave me here, you were…" I continued on but Eric silenced me with a firm but gentle kiss.

"I was coming back, when do I ever follow the rules" Eric stated more than asked and I smiled at him.

"Never, you always break them and seem to get into trouble" I said to him and he smirked down at me.

"That is true, but right now you are the one in trouble." He said to me seriously and I pulled a face at him.

"Me? Why would I be in trouble?" I asked as I batted me eyelashes at him. "Because you climbed out of the bathtub before I could ravish you until you passed out from sheer pleasure" Eric said and I had to laugh at him.

"Well we are on a bed, and I am only wearing a towel while you on the other hand, are stark naked" I said and bit my lower lip as I glided my leg over his and around his hip. Making the towel part and expose myself to his hungry gaze.

I saw his eyes stay on my own and then slowly moved down to my lips and then down my neck and finally settled over naked breasts and it wasn't long before he leaned down and took my right nipple into his mouth and sucked while his tongue continued to tease all around it.

I arched my back as far up as I could and then Eric stopped to look at me. "Stay still or you will not get any pleasure tonight, pet" he said and from the look on his face I knew he was serious.

As soon as I laid back down Eric started kissing down my body and with a pointed look he released my arms and paused to make sure I understood that I couldn't move them.

With a nod from me he continued on and laid kisses over my hip bones and in between kissing he nipped at them.

Eric moved downward and it was just where I wanted him, I couldn't wait for him to push me over the edge into a blissful orgasm with his skilled tongue and the anticipation was killing me and he knew it.

"Eric I am here to escort you to…Oh did I forget to knock, silly me" a voice said and as I looked to the side I saw it was Salome.

"Not now Salome, can't you see I am busy" Eric said and Salome then turned to me. "Yes I can see that and what a delicate thing to be busy with. You are lucky Eric. But I am here to take you to Nora, you do want to see her don't you?" Salome asked and I pulled the sheet over me.

"Yes I would like to see her" I replied and Salome smiled at me. "Sorry, just Eric but while he is away I could take over his task" she said and Eric pulled me into his arms as his fangs dropped "She is mine" he growled at Salome but she kept eye contact with me, giving me the choice.

"Sorry I don't swing that way" I said to her and she looked at Eric and then back at me.

"What a shame it is then, Eric get dressed and follow me" she said and then turned around and started walking. "I'll be back" Eric said and turned to kiss me.

"When? Should I even wait up for you" I asked him as I got angry that he was leaving me here to go see his sister but he shook his head and got dressed. He came over and kissed the top of my head but I huffed and fell back down on the bed turning my back on Eric and the door.

I haven't even met Nora but I am already hating her, because I knew Eric had more than brotherly affection towards her, even though I wouldn't admit it. I was jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, tell me what you guys thought. And if you have any requests please let me know.


End file.
